L'amour d'un renard et d'un chat
by lykoslupus
Summary: Dans un monde parallèle cohabite trois forme de vie, les humains dit "normaux", les humains semi renard et les humains semi chat. Naruto, un semi-renard aux cheveux d'or, va faire la rencontre d'un semi-chat et cela va basculer sa vie de son primaire à l'âge adulte. Entre famille, devoir moral et social, devoir envers son coeur les garçons devront choisir. Rating T mais M à venir
1. Chapter Prologue

**PROLOGUE: **

Salut je m'appel Naruto Uzumaki et je veux vous présenter mon histoire. J'ai 20 ans, je suis blond, j'ai des yeux bleus, je suis plutôt bien bâtit quoique un peu plus petit que la moyenne de mon âge. Le monde dans lequel je vie ressemble un peu au votre, on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de monde alternatif ou les décisions qui sont prises par les gens différent de celles qui sont prises dans votre univers.

Dans mon univers il y a trois formes de vie qui cohabitent : les humains dit « normaux », les humains appelé « nékite » et les humains appelé « kyubi ». Les « nékites » sont des humains qui possèdent des oreilles et une queue de chat et qui ont un comportement félin, c 'est à dire qu'ils sont assez solitaire et qu'ils ont du mal à vivre en société (du moins pour une partie d'entre eux), de plus tout comme les chats ils ont des capacités qui les rendent plus agile que des humains normaux. Mais attention je ne parle pas de capacités comme celles des supers héros, même dans notre monde ils n'existent pas, un « nékite » ne sautera pas de 4 étages sans se faire mal mais c'est juste qu'il sera plus souple et qu'il risque parfois d'avoir un comportement plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain.

D'un autre côté il y a les humains « kyubi », ce sont des humains qui sont dotés d'oreilles et de queue de renard, on leur associe le chiffre 9 car au départ on pensait qu'ils portaient malheur car durant les accouchements la mère mourrait souvent des suites de complications. Les humains-renard, comme les humains-chats, sont sujets à des pulsions animales et à l'instinct animal. En générale les kyubis sont décrit comme des personnes qui sont dotés d'une très forte empathie et qui sont très câlin, et tout comme le renard ils sont assez rusés.

Ces deux espèces ont commencés à apparaître suite aux différentes expérimentations menés par les gouvernements durant les guerres successives qui ont touché notre monde. La première grande expérimentation a eu lieu durant la guerre de 1830-1840 entre les français et les allemands, à l'époque déjà on cherchait à créer des hommes invincibles qui pourraient soumettre les peuples, et avec l'aide des grands scientifiques de l'époque une première altération génétique à pu se produire et au lieu de créer des humains avec de supers capacités ils ont créés des humains avec beaucoup d'empathie et qui haïssaient faire la guerre. La deuxième grande expérience à eu lieu durant la première guerre mondiale de 1900 à 1903, et là des humains ont été soumis à des injections de radium ainsi qu'à une forte exposition au nouveau plutonium, les premières transformations physiques ont eu lieu: rallongement des jambes ainsi que des oreilles, apparitions de griffes sans qu'on puisse y trouver une explication ( apparemment des chats auraient été introduit dans les cabines de radiations avec les cobayes humains). Puis finalement durant l'entre-deux-guerres un américain et un allemand se sont associés pour terminer les mutations, tous les deux étaient complètement fou mais ils ont utilisés la reprise de la guerre en 1912 pour mener à bien leurs expériences avec des humains, des chats et des renards. En 1922 la fin de la guerre approchant à grand pas les scientifiques se sont mis sous la protection du gouvernement américain et ont travaillé en étroite collaboration avec ce dernier à fin de mettre en place des bombes atomiques. En Avril 1923 une bombe atomique fut jetée sur Leipzig, puis 3 jours plus tard sur Hiroshima. Les bombes avaient été agrémenté des dernières recherchent des scientifiques et le résultat fut l'apparition des nékites et des kyubis, plus d'1 millions de personnes furent touchés mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. En effet les deux scientifiques avaient vendus leurs recherches aux russes, chinois, japonais, allemands. Ainsi de plus petites bombes furent envoyés un peu partout dans le monde, par chance la guerre toucha à son terme quelques mois plus tard. Et c'est ainsi que naquirent les deux nouvelles formes d'humanités, d'abord crainte et regroupés dans des camps ou tués dans certains pays très vite les scientifiques se rendirent compte que les gens qui naissaient ainsi et ceux qui avaient survécut aux bombes et qui à présent développaient les mêmes symptômes restaient des humains. En effet même si leur comportement ressemblait plus à celui d'un animal par moment il était à noter que avec du travail la partie animal pouvait être réduite.

Ainsi une cohabitation vit le jour entre les trois espèces, et en 1933 l'ONU décida que les attaques contre les humains-chats et les humains-renards, tout comme les attaques à caractères raciaux-religieux ou ethniques, étaient interdits et par ce décret la vie des « nouveaux humains » a pu être préservé.

Pour en revenir à moi, pourquoi je vous parle de cela me demanderez vous? Parce que je suis en conflit avec eux, parce que je les déteste parce que un jour l'un d'eux à agresser mes parents? Et bien non, si je parle de ça c'est parce que moi-même j'en suis un, je suis de la race des kyubis et donc je possède des oreilles ainsi qu'une queue de renard. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser cette situation n'est pas particulièrement difficile à vivre, et je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je vis dans une famille aimante, et même si ma mère s'est senti faible pendant un moment après son accouchement au moins elle a survécu et cela grâce à l'avancé de la médecine, et j'ai des amis avec qui je suis très proche. Bref ma vie est plutôt pas mal, si ce n'est quelques regards de gens qui ne supportent pas ma condition, et jusqu'à mon entrée au lycée tout allait pour le mieux. Mais avant d'aborder ces années troublantes, bizarres, et au combien révélatrice il me semble qu'il faut repartir quelque peu en arrière ….


	2. Chapter 1

Konitchiwa minna:)

Je m'appelle Lykoslupus de mon pseudo;) et je suis l'auteur de cette fic. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis ravie et heureux, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, que vous ayez prit le temps de lire ma toute première fic que j'ose publier:)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à poster des reviews:)

De plus je tiens à préciser que je suis légèrement dyslexique et que du coup il y a doit y avoir des fautes que je n'ai pas vu et j'aimerais que vous me le disiez:) De plus si il y a des fautes de tournures de phrase;)

Bien il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture:)

Chapitre 1: Naissance d'un renard et d'un chat

POV de l'auteur

_3 mois avant la naissance de Naruto _

Le docteur Kabuto regardait les papiers concernant sa prochaine consultation, en tant qu'obstétricien il avait à cœur de connaître chaque patiente qui venait à son cabinet. Aujourd'hui la femme en question s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki et était enceinte de 6 mois, d'après son dossier elle était native de Konoha qui était une petite ville au sud ouest de Tokyo et était une cuisinière dans un restaurant de la capitale. Le médecin releva les yeux de ses papiers lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir jouxtant la salle d'attente de son cabinet, il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour laisser entrer un couple dont la femme avait le ventre aussi gros qu'on pouvait s'y attendre.

- Bonjour madame Uzumaki et monsieur Uzumaki, c'est un plaisir de vous voir

-Excusez moi docteur mais… mon nom est Namikaze et non Uzumaki, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds

-Ha… Veuillez m'excuser, répondit le docteur. Donc madame Uzumaki comment on se sens aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la femme aux cheveux rouges

-Et bien je dirais pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui mange tout le temps et qui pèse une tonne et demi

-Mais non chérie tu ne pèse pas une tonne voyons, et en plus tu mange pas autant que ça

- Ho tais toi Minato ! Bien sûr que si je fais une tonne au bas mot, et en plus j'arrête pas d'avoir des fringales nocturne mais évidement toi tu ne vois rien vue que tu es toujours occupé !

-He…chérie, tenta le blond

-Et arrête avec tes chérie à la fin et puis …. Soudain Kushina eu une irrésistible envie de se blottir dans les bras de son homme, et elle se mit à pleurer

-Ca va aller ma chérie

Le docteur regarda le couple et se dit qu'ils étaient très mignon

- Et bien je vois que c'est assez mouvementé chez vous

-Oui, elle est de plus en plus comme çà. Elle se met à me crier dessus et après elle se blottit contre moi et se met à pleurer. Est-ce normal ? Je veux dire c'est notre première enfant et du coup on se pose beaucoup de question

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les sautes d'humeur sont assez fréquentes chez les femmes enceintes, rassura Kabuto. Bien maintenant que nous en sommes là, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour faire une échographie à vision virtuel

-Oui j'aimerais beaucoup çà, dit la femme. Cette échographie sera vraiment nette ?

-Oui avec les dernières prouesses technologiques l'échographie holographique permettra de distinguer le bébé presque aussi bien que si vous aviez déjà accouché, sourit le médecin.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à l'autre pièce où se situait le siège et le scanne holographique pour l'échographie. Kushina se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le siège, Minato s'assit sur un siège à côté tandis que le médecin alluma son ordinateur et le scanner holographique. Au bout d'une minute le scanner fut finit et le docteur fronça légèrement les sourcils

- Alors on peut voir ce que sa donne, demanda la femme aux cheveux rouges

-Et bien c'est-à-dire que… Commença le médecin

-Allez quoi montrez nous, je veux voir mon bébé! Dit impulsivement le père

Le docteur appuya sur des boutons et une image holographique de l'enfant apparu

-C'est magnifique, dit la mère

-Votre fils se porte bien et semble évoluer normalement, cependant…

-Cependant? Demanda le père

-Et bien je n'en suis pas sûr et je vais faire un zoom. Il ré appuya sur les boutons et les oreilles de l'enfant apparurent en gros plan

-C'est étrange, ses oreilles semblent différentes

-Oui en effet. Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer car les recherches en ce domaine sont assez complexe et que on ne pourra en être sûr qu'à la naissance… Mais je pense que votre fils ne sera pas totalement humain

-Comment çà, il ne sera pas complètement humain?

-Je crois qu'il sera soit mi-chat-mi-humain ou mi-renard-mi-humain

Le couple se regarda et la femme commença à s'affoler et dit

-Chéri je te jure que je ne t'aie jamais trompé, je te le jure, se plaignit la femme

- Chérie calme toi, bien sûr que je sais que tu ne m'a pas trompé

-Les études approfondies ont démontrées que les kyubis et les nékites peuvent apparaître dans des familles dont l'un des membres était dans l'une des villes touchées par les bombes.

-Ha oui c'est vraie, mais alors qu'est-ce que sa veut dire pour ma femme et le bébé ?

- Pour votre enfant je crains que je ne puisse guère vous aider, je ne suis malheureusement pas un expert dans ce domaine. Et en ce qui concerne votre femme, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les techniques ont beaucoup progressé et que à l'heure actuel pratiquement pu aucune femme ne meurt lors de l'accouchement d'un semi humain. Je vais vous mettre en relation avec le meilleur médecin de la ville, il n'est pas expert dans ce domaine mais je sais qu'il a déjà pratiqué je genre d'accouchement.

-D'accord, mais en attendant, que faisons nous ?

-Je vous conseil de vous reposer, en somme faites exactement comme à présent.

Sur ces mots la femme se leva et se rhabilla , sous le regard étonné du médecin qui se tourna vers Minato qui lui semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal.

-Merci beaucoup docteur, pensez à nous informer sur le moment ou nous pourrons voir votre spécialiste, dit la femme tout en souriant au docteur. Allez viens Minato je meurs de faim

- Au revoir docteur

-Au revoir, répondit ce dernier

-Tu vas voir chérie je vais te faire des pattes à la bolognaise qui vont vite combler ton appétit

-Ha non sa sûrement pas, sa fait trois jours qu'on mange ça midi et soir. Maintenant yen a marre !

-Mais voyons c'est tellement bon, se lamenta le blond

-J'en ais rien à faire, ce soir tu trouveras autre chose, ça suffit avec cette aire de chien battu je reviendrais pas la dessus !

Et le couple s'en alla, en laissant le médecin qui se dit que si leur enfant avait le même tempérament qu'eux cela risquerait d'être très drôle au fil des ans

_10 Octobre: Naissance de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze _

Minato était très inquiet, cela faisait 3 mois qu'on leur avait appris pour leur fils et leur médecin leur avait assuré que tout se passerait bien mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Cela faisait 3 heures que son amour était au travail et près de 30 minute qu'elle lui broyait la main. Heureusement qu'elle avait décidé de prendre une injection pour que sa aille plus vite, elle détestait attendre. Après l'injection la rouge se détendis et au prix d'un dernière effort l'enfant pu voir le jour.

Quelques heures de sommeils plus tard les deux parents étaient dans la chambre d'hôpital à contempler leur bébé

-Alors ma chérie comment veux tu l'appeler?

- Ummm… Je pensais à Naruto, je trouve ça assez joli et peu fréquent

-D'accord va pour Naruto, répondit le tout nouveau père le sourire aux lèvres

-Il est vraiment très mignon notre enfant Minato, même avec ses petites oreilles de kyubi

- Oui je trouve aussi, je comprend pas comment des gens peuvent haïr de tels merveille, Minato caressa les oreilles de son fils et la queue de renard de ce dernier s'entoura autour du bras de son père. Le père en fût émue et senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux

Cette vision de conte de fée fût interrompu par un frappement puis un coulissage de la porte. L'homme qui entra dans la pièce était manifestement un kyubi puisqu'il avait des oreilles de renard ainsi qu'une queue qui partait de ses fesses et qui s'enroulait tout autour de sa jambe droite, il était assez grand avec des cheveux blancs. Il portait un long manteau gris et une écharpe belge

- Bonjour je m'appelle Jiraya, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer

-He oui bonjour, répondit le père

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que vous venez d'accoucher, et d'ailleurs toute mes félicitations

-Merci, répondit la mère sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait apprécié la nouvelle personne en face d'elle

-En fait si je me permet de venir vous déranger c'est parce que comme vous pouvez le constater je suis comme votre fils. Et que aussi mon ami Kabuto ma demandé de venir vous voir pour vous expliquer un peu les caractéristiques de notre « race »

-Les caractéristiques vous dites? Questionna le père. Mais je croyais que notre enfant devait être comme tous les autres et que cette altération ne changeais en rien son état d'humain

-Non vous avez raison, cependant je dois quand même vous prévenir qu'il y a certaines différences minimes. Votre enfant est un kyubi et donc il va être tout au long de sa vie, et surtout lors de son enfance et son adolescence, sujet à ses réflexes animales. Pour l'instant sa ne va pas se voir, sa le sera quand il commencera à marcher puis à pouvoir marcher tout seul, à ces moments là il cherchera l'endroit le plus chaud de la maison et en fera sans doute son terrier pour un moment et de plus. Cette phase terrier ne durera sûrement pas longtemps et il migrera vite vers sa chambre, mais il est à noter que pendant la phase de transition il aura sans doute le besoin de dormir soit avec vous soit dans votre chambre car elle sentira votre odeur.

-Olalala pas si vite, en plus je n'ai pas de crayon ni de bloc note pour retenir tout ça, s'affola le père

-Ne vous en fait pas monsieur Namikaze, si vous l'accepter je pourrais rester en contact avec vous et vous donner des conseils tout au long du développement de votre fils

-Oui c'est d'accord, mais à une seul condition, répliqua la mère

-Laquelle?

-Vous nous appelez par nos prénoms, et on arrête le vouvoiement. Sa me met très mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'être l'impératrice en personne

-Très bien, souri l'homme. A présent je vais vous laisser avec votre petite merveille, au fait comment il s'appelle ?

-Naruto, répondit le père

-Naruto, c'est vraiment très joli.

Jiraya sortit de la pièce pour laisser la petite famille tranquille, et les deux parents pensèrent exactement la même chose: il avait l'air très gentil. Ils pensèrent aussi au fait que leur vie risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué à l'avenir mais qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien.

_Avril de l'année suivante _

Le couple marchait dans les couloirs blanc de la clinique, la femme avait des cheveux noirs long et un petit bébé qui lui poussait sous le nombril. L'homme lui avait les yeux noirs comme ses cheveux et marchait de manière très athlétique. Le médecin les accueilli et comme il le faisait avec chaque patient il leur parla de ce qui arriverait dans les 3 mois qui viendraient, puis le moment vint de faire une échographie. Le médecin se sentit blêmir, ça recommençait.

-Et bien docteur qui a-t-il? Demanda le mari

-Je ne sais comment vous le dire monsieur Uchiwa mais …

-Allez droit au but docteur, rien n'ai plus agaçant que les gens qui sont trop lâche pour dire les choses

-Chéri calmez-vous voyons, allez docteur dite nous

-Il me semble, mais je ne suis pas sûr il faudra pour cela l'avis d'un expert. Je pense que votre enfant ne sera pas totalement humain

_- _Pas totalement humain? Demanda le père

-Je pense que votre garçon sera soit un kyubi ou soit un nékite

Le père devint rouge cramoisi sous l'effet de la colère, et il ne pût se retenir de pousser un hurlement

-QUOI, MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! MON ENFANT NE SERA PAS NORMAL !

-Voyons monsieur calmez-vous, ce n'est tout de même pas une tare

-ME CALMER, PAS UNE TARE? MON ENFANT VA AVOIR DES OREILLES ET UNE QUEUE D'ANIMAL, IL VA ETRE DIFERENT DES AUTRES ENFANTS. VOUS SAVEZ AU MOINS QUI JE SUIS ? JE SUIS L'HERITIER DE LA FAMILLE UCHIWA, LA FAMILLE LA PLUS RICHE ET LA PLUS IMPORTANTE DE TOUT LE PAYS. CET ENFANT SERA UN DESHONNEUR POUR NOTRE FAMILLE!

-Chérie calmez-vous je vous prie, un Uchiwa ne doit-il pas rester maître de ses émotions en toute circonstance ? Demanda la femme à fin que son mari se reprenne

-Oui vous avez raison, veuillez m'excuser. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Et bien pas grand-chose de différent comparé à une grossesse normale, il faudra juste que vous consultiez un professionnel après l'accouchement. J'ai un ami qui est un kyubi et il m'a dit que le comportement des enfants totalement humain et de ceux qui étaient à demi animal variait légèrement. Il m'a aussi fait part de plusieurs anecdotes qui m'avais fait bien rire, comme la fois où…

Le docteur ne pus finir car monsieur Uchiwa se mit à parler de façon quelques peu colérique

-Nous n'avons rien à faire de vos anecdotes, docteur. Allons s'y chérie, je consulterais le meilleur médecin de tout le pays

Sur ceux le couple quitta la pièce et le médecin ne pus s'empêcher de penser que le couple Uzumaki-Namikaze semblait plus enthousiaste que le couple Uchiwa.

_23 Juillet: Naissance de Sasuke Uchiwa _

L'accouchement avait duré 6 heures et Mikoto Uchiwa était fatigué, elle se reposait dans sa chambre son mari à ses coté sur un fauteuil. Leur enfant était dans une petite couveuse à côté d'eux, le père ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que cette enfant était bel et bien différent, la mère elle pensait que cette enfant était tout de même beau avec ses petites oreilles bien qu'elle trouvait que sa queue était ridicule. Des petits coup furent frapper à la porte et un homme-chat entra

-Mes respect monsieur Uchiwa, madame Uchiwa, dit le nouveau venu en s'inclinant

-Que voulez-vous, demanda Fugaku. Il est très impolie de rentrer dans une chambre sans y avoir été invité, et de surcroît lorsqu'une femme ayant accouché tente de se reposer

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser monsieur, j'ai été envoyé ici par votre cousin Hikaku Uchiwa. Il ma chargé de vous parler de votre enfant en sa qualité de nékite

-De nékite, demanda la mère

-Oui madame. Votre enfant est sans aucun doute un nékite, cela se voit à ses oreilles et à sa queue. Ses oreilles sont noirs et sa queue aussi, elle est fine et non touffu comme celle des kyubis

-Sachez monsieur que nous n'avons rien à faire de tout cela, notre enfant sera élevé comme son grand frère la été. Être ferme avec les enfants voilà la clé

-Mais monsieur voyons, votre enfant doit être élevé quelque peu autrement. C'est mieux pour son développement d'accepter sa nature semi animal et …

-Cela suffit à présent, notre fils sera élevé comme j'en ai décidé et pas autrement. Maintenant veuillez sortir d'ici

Le semi humain s'inclina de nouveau puis sortit de la pièce sous le regard malveillant de monsieur Uchiwa. Le nouveau père songea qu'élever cette enfant différent risquait de ne pas être simple, cependant si il se pliait à sa loi comme l'avait fait son frère tout irait bien. La nouvelle mère elle pensa que son mari risquait d'être intraitable avec leur enfant et qu'elle devra être présente pour lui à fin de lui prodiguer l'amour que son père ne pourra manifestement pas lui donner.


	3. Chapter 2

Konintchiwa minna, voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic:) Je suis trop content que vous me lisiez:)

Sur ce bonne lecture:)

Chapitre 2: De l'éducation

_POV Naruto, 6 ans_

Aujourd'hui mon père et moi faisons des courses, et pas n'importe quels courses mais celles pour mon entrer à l'école primaire dans une semaine. Et qu'est-ce que je peux être impatient de découvrir un nouvel univers! En plus pour une fois que c'est mon père qui se balade avec moi, comme il a beaucoup de travail en tant que maire de la ville c'est pas souvent qu'on peut aller au village ensemble. C'est donc sourire aux lèvres, et la queue de renard gesticulant dans tous les sens, que je gambadais dans les rues en ruinant le portefeuille de mon père par mes demandes: dis je pourrais avoir un cartable rouge ou orange? Je pourrais avoir une boite à bento orange? Plein de crayons de toutes les couleurs? Et aussi… Mais mon père éclata de rire avant que je puisse finir ma liste. En même temps suis pas sûr que demander une nouvelle peluche en forme de crapaud, ou en forme de ramen, soit très utile pour l'école mais bon on sait jamais.

Maintenant nous somme dans une boutique de vêtement, même si l'uniforme est obligatoire ma mère a demandé à mon père de me racheter des vêtements, et comme il sait pas quoi choisir moi je prend plein de tee-shirt et de vestes. Mon père rit encore de moi quand je lui montre ce que sa donne.

- Ta vus le tee-shirt bleu avec la veste grise c'est bien

- Oui Naruto, mais si tu mettais ta capuche dans le bon sens sa serait mieux

- Dans le bon sens ?

- Bas oui, la capuche elle se met derrière et la fermeture devant

- Bas je pensais que c'était bien comme ça

- Mais non, sinon comment veux tu que ta capuche te protège de la pluies?

- Un? Elle protège pas du vent ?

- Non mon choux, rigola mon père.

- C'est dommage, sa aurait été pratique. J'inventerais çà quand je serais plus grand!

Mon père ne pus s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois, l'employée elle aussi a rit, je me tourne vers elle et lui fait un grand sourire. Je retourne dans la cabine tandis que la femme recommence à travailler, moins d'une minute après je ressort avec un nouveau tee-shirt

- Pa' regarde le tee-shirt orange il est trop beau! Et en plus il est assorti à mes oreilles et à ma queue.

L'employée stoppe net ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et se tourne vers moi pour m'examiner, en tout cas c'est-ce que je crois, et écarquille les yeux en voyant les petites oreilles de renard qui pointent sur ma tête.

- Oui mon chéri, allez viens on va payer çà et on va dans un autre magasin. Les courses ne sont pas encore finit

- Mais je voulais essayer autres choses moi

- T'inquiète pas, je crois que sa devrait aller pour un moment

- Mais man à dit qu'il me fallait des pantalons!

- Je verrais avec elle, allez viens maintenant.

Je suis mon père qui se dirige vers la caisse, il me semble que la dame me regarde bizarrement mais enfin j'ai un peu l'habitude depuis le début de la journée. Mais comme je la regarde, au lieu de regarder devant moi, je me prend les pieds dans un porte vêtement et ais à peine le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe que je tombe et reçois le présentoir sur moi. Le bruit fût assourdissant et je sentit une douleur affreuse sur ma queue de renard, le pied du meuble était tombé dessus. La seul chose que je peux faire c'est hurler de douleur.

- aieeeeeeeeeeeeeee, je sens les larmes couler le longe de mes joues

- NARUTO! Par tous les dieux qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait

Merci de te préoccuper de moi papa. Je le vois se précipiter vers moi et, avec l'aide de la femme de tout à l'heure, il dégage les affaires qui sont sur moi et le pied du porte vêtement qui est tombé sur ma queue de renard.

- J'ai mal

- Je sais mon ange, sa va passer. Je t'ai déjà dit de regarder devant toi en marchant

- ummmm, tu crois que c'est le moment pour un serment?

- Tu as raison, allez viens on va payer. Tient moi la main par contre.

Je me relève et prend la main de mon père, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose tombe ou bloque ma queue j'ai mal à la tête et elle tourne. Mon parrain, Jiraya, m'a dit que c'est parce que ma queue est relié à mon cerveaux et qu'elle me serre à mieux me repérer dans l'espace que les autres humains que sa me fait mal à la tête. J'ai pas trop compris quand il m'a dit ça, excepté le fait que je devais faire très attention à cette partie de mon anatomie.

Nous sortons du magasin, et pour me consoler mon père ma acheter un bonnet bleu. Tu parles d'un lot de consolation, n'empêche que ça marche parce que je me sens un peu mieux. Nous faisons encore deux magasins, je commence légèrement à en avoir marre. D'ailleurs pour marquer mon agacement mon ventre se met à protester, je n'ai rien manger depuis ce midi et en plus c'est l'heure du goûter. Mon père rigole et m'emmène vers un petit stand où on vend des pâtisseries venant des quatre coin du monde, après une hésitation avec un gâteau anglais je décide finalement de prendre une gaufre avec de la chantilly. C'est vraiment trop bon, pas meilleur que des ramen mais bon quand même. Alors que j'ai presque finit, j'entends une conversations entre des hommes et j'arrête de manger « ta vue le gosse là-bas, il est pas normal. Il a des oreilles et une queue d'animal ».

-Naruto t'as déjà pus faim? Me demande mon père

-Non, non

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu arrêtes de manger comme ça?

-Rien, rien

-Naruto… Commence mon père qui se tait lorsqu'il entend les voix des hommes « ce genre de gosse devrait même pas voir le monde. Il devrait avoir une loi pour les tuer à la naissance ou les abandonner dans la rue ». Reste là et attend moi.

Il part vers les hommes et je l'entends leur parler, même si je ne comprend pas. Au bout d'une minute mon père élève la voix, je tremble un peu parce que je l'ais jamais entendu le faire avant. Les hommes commencent à hurler, et mon père aussi, puis mon père frappe l'un des hommes qui tombe au sol. Avant que l'homme puisse se relever mon père vient vers moi, prends ma main et m'amène à la voiture. Le chemin du retour se fait dans le silence, je n'ose pas parler parce que je vois que mon père est encore en colère et qu'en plus c'est un peu de ma faute. Une fois à la maison il me dit d'aller ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre, je cours dans ma chambre et quelques minutes plus tard j'entends ma mère rentrer mais décide de finir de ranger avant d'aller lui sauter au coup. Elle parle avec mon père et je l'entend s'énerver elle aussi, puis elle vient dans ma chambre. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, et ça met un peu égal en fait, elle me fait un énorme câlin et frotte les cheveux qui sont entre mes deux oreilles, elle sait que c'est là que je suis le plus sensible. Elle me dit de finir de ranger et de descendre dans le salon pour regarder la télé avec elle et papa.

15 minutes plus tard je descend et passe la fin de la soirée devant la télé, puis on mange et vers 19H30 je vais me coucher pour être en forme demain parce que comme ma mère travaille pas elle ma promit de m'amener au parc et de m'acheter un livre puisque j'adore la lecture (qu'elle m'apprend elle même puisqu'elle avait pas envie d'attendre qu'ils me l'apprenne à l'école pour pouvoir lire ensemble). Je m'emmitoufle sous les couettes et je sens tout doucement que mes oreilles ce baisse et mes yeux se ferment et enfin je plonge dans un profond sommeil.

_1 semaine plus tard: rentrée de Naruto _

Sa y est c'est le jour de mon entrée à l'école, je suis tellement impatient. Mais en même temps je commence à légèrement paniquer, je me demande comment sa sera dans ce nouveau environnement, avec des gens que je ne connaîtrais pas, et puis il faut dire que je suis un peu spécial quand même! Et même si je sais que ça ne fait pas de différence pour mes parents, moi je vois bien que pour certaines personnes je suis trop différent pour être accepté. Mais après tout je n'en n'ai rien à faire, je me lève et cours vers la chambre de mes parents pour les réveiller. Comme moi ils ont toujours un peu de mal à se lever, je m'arrête devant leur chambre et tend l'oreille pour être sûr que je puisse entrer, qu'ils ne fassent pas des « trucs de grande personne » comme ils disent .N'entendant aucun bruit suspect j'ouvre la porte et saute sur le lit tout en hurlant: « aller réveillez-vous, c'est aujourd'hui que je rentre à l'école ! Debout tout le monde Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze est dans la place! » je sautille encore pendant 3 minutes avant que mes parents ne daigne se réveiller et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Une fois lavé et habillé, d'un tee-shirt orange et d'un pantalon beige, je pars avec ma mère et fait un gros bisous à mon père qui ne peut malheureusement pas venir. Nous marchons dans la rue et je m'accroche à sa main, elle sourit et me rassure en me disant que tout ira bien et que comme je suis un enfant très gentil je vais me faire plein d'ami très rapidement. Ma mère me connais si bien, elle a bien vue que même si je paraissait sur exciter (et je le suis) par ma rentrée, elle me faisait peur également. Après tout même si je suis un enfant adorable (si j'en suis sûr) je suis différent des autres, bas oui j'ai une queue et des oreilles roux de renard, c'est vraie que c'est assez différent de la normal. Même ici si près de Tokyo j'ai encore pratiquement jamais vue de gens comme moi, mes parents disent qu'il existe aussi des gens qu'on appel « nékites » et que se sont des personnes qui ressemble à des chats, sa doit être trop kawaii !

On arrive à mon école, elle a un portail rouge et les murs extérieurs sont blanc ocre, il y a une cour avec un petit jardin sur la droite et la gauche et un arbre sur la partie de droite. Il y a plein de parents avec leurs enfants, il y a aussi des professeurs qui accueillent les élèves. Après quelques minutes d'attente nous entrons dans l'école, certaines personnes semblent me regarder bizarrement mais ma mère les regarde à son tour et ils détournent leur regard (ma mère à une aura effrayante quand elle s'y met). Nous allons directement vers ma classe, ma mère me rassure un peu avant d'entrer et nous passons la porte bleu avec un panda dessus. A l'intérieur il y a déjà quelques enfants et leurs parents, assis sur un petit banc il y a un brun avec une touffe de cheveux en pointe, un peu plus loin il y a une fille aux cheveux rose qui se dispute avec une blonde, il y a d'autre gens qui arrivent petit à petit mais je fais pas très attention. Je discute pendant 10 minutes avec ma mère et je commence aussi à essayer de parler avec les autres, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont peur de moi? Je sais pas trop quoi penser mais ma mère me dit qu'ils vont d'habitué à moi petit à petit. Enfin le professeur rentre dans la salle et nous lance un bonjour agrémenté d'un grand sourire, puis il se tourne vers les parents et leur dit gentiment de sortir de la salle. Ma mère m'embrasse puis sort, je me retrouve tout seul et comme le prof nous dit de venir près de lui je m'assois en tailleur au sol devant lui qui est en tailleur également sur son bureau.

- Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Akinawa-sensei. Et cette année je serais votre professeur, mais aussi votre ami car après tout c'est encore le primaire ici et non le collège où l'ambiance est pas très sympa entre les profs et les élèves. Bien pour commencer je vais vous demander de vous présenter: votre nom, prénom, ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas. Alors qui veut commencer ?

Un silence s'installe dans la classe, le prof sourit devant tant de peur de la part d'enfants

- Bien, alors toi la petite aux cheveux rose

- Moi ? Pourquoi? Elle demande

- Et bien parce que je trouve ta couleur de cheveux très drôle

- Bas je m'appel Sakura Haruno, j'aime les fleurs, les bonbons et plein d'autres choses. J'aime pas les gens qui font trop de bruit. Et sur ceux elle se rassoies

- Bien, belle entrée en matière à qui le suivant?

Plusieurs mains se lève et chacun commence à se présenter

- Moi je m'appelle Kiba, dit le brun que j'avais repéré tout à l'heure. J'adore les animaux et les jeux vidéos, j'aime pas les gens méchants avec les animaux

- Je m'appelle Ino, j'aime faire la couture avec ma maman et aller dans des boutiques de produits de beauté avec elle. J'aime pas les garçons parce qu'ils sont tous bêtes

Les garçons ronchonnèrent et le prof rigola. Puis suivent les présentations, jamais j'arriverais jamais à tous les retenir !

- Et toi petit blond aux oreilles bizarres, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélère en me levant

- Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki et je suis un kyubi

- Un kyubi c'est quoi çà, demandèrent plusieurs enfants.

- Un kyubi, les enfants, c'est une personne qui comme Naruto possède des oreilles et une queue de renard

Les autres enfant se turent et remarquèrent mes oreilles et ma queue, mais comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt?

- Allez Naruto continu s'il te plaie

- Bas j'adore les ramens, le orange, et les livres. Il y a pas grand-chose que je n'aime pas, les glaces aux chocolats peut-être. Je dis avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit rire le dénommé Kiba

- Tu aimes les livres ? Ta mère te lis quoi? Demanda la dénommer Sakura

- Hier soir elle m'a lu _Le petit prince _

- Connais pas

- C'est un livre de Saint-Exupéry, un auteur français

- Ha

- Bien, qui se présente maintenant ?

Ainsi commença ma journée, puis midi vient et comme je sais pas avec qui manger je m'assois sur une petite table. Je commence à manger le bento que ma mère m'a fait quand un garçon vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Salut moi c'est Kiba

- Salut moi Naruto

- Oui je sais, t'es quelqu'un qu'on retient facilement avec tes petites oreilles et ta queue à l'arrière, me sourit-il

- C'est sûr, mais après moi je trouve que sa fait pas une grande différence. Et toi tu trouves que je suis bizarre comparé à vous?

- Bas pour tout dire… C'est vraie que t'es différent de nous, mais moi je trouve que sa change pas grand-chose. Ta l'air sympa

- Oui merci, sa fait plaisir parce que personne m'a encore parlé

- Mais si quelqu'un t'a déjà parlé, me répond t'il

- Ha bon, qui? J'ai rien remarqué du tout, me dis pas que j'ai rien vue et que je l'ai ignoré. C'était qui dit moi ! Commençais-je à m'affoler

- Hahahah, t'es vraiment trop toi, rigole t'il toute gorge déployée. C'est moi qui t'ai parlé !

Je me sens un peu honteux et je rougis assez fort, ça le fais encore plus rire, nous continuons à parler et repartons dans notre classe où le prof commence à essayer de nous apprendre à écrire notre prénom. La journée finit je rentre avec ma mère et je raconte ma journée à mes parents.

La rentrée et la semaine qui a suivie c'est bien passé, et petit à petit comme ma mère me l'a dit les autres on commencé à me parler. Je reste quand même attaché à Kiba, et je le considérait comme mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs je sais pas trop pourquoi mais quand je suis arrivé à l'école jeudi matin je lui ais léché la joue droite pour lui dire bonjour, on a un peu rougit et je me suis excusé. Il m'a dit que c'était pas grave et maintenant je refais la même chose tous les matins, je crois que certaines filles sont pas trop d'accord mais pour tout dire je m'en fiche un peu.

_Deux semaines plus tard _

Je me réveil assez difficilement, je vais me laver et m'habiller. Je descends pour le petit déjeuner et fait un bisous à mes deux parents, après ma mère m'accompagne à l'école et je la laisse pour franchir le portail et rejoindre Kiba et les autres. Puis on va en classe et trois minutes plus tard le sensei fait son apparition.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel élève, il est un an plus jeune que vous mais je vous demanderais d'être gentil avec lui. Allez entre gamin.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur un garçon aux cheveux aussi noir que le charbon, il est vêtu tout en noir. Toutes les filles de la classe lance un « ouuuuua », et moi je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. J'ai peut-être mangé trop de sucre et du coup mon cœur s'emballe. Le nouveau s'avance et se plante devant nous.

-Je m'appel Sasuke Uchiwa, bonjour

-Bonjour Sasuke, répondons nous tous en cœur.

La voix qu'il a, on dirait un adulte c'est fou quand même. Il vient s'asseoir à ma table et j'essaye d'engager la conversation mais il est pas très causant. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre il a gardé son manteau et son bonnet

- Tu devrais enlever ton bonnet et ton manteau tu vas crever de chaud, lui dis-je

- hum, me répond t'il

He je croit pas que se soit une phrase çà

- Un? J'ai pas compris

- J'ai dit: sa ne te regarde pas, je garde mon manteau et mon bonnet si sa me chante

- Sois pas si méchant, et t'arrives à caser tout ça dans une seule phrase? C'est dingue, mais sérieusement tu vas crevé là

- Sa te regardes pas j'ai dit, et je garde mes vêtements

- Mais allez sas'ke

- Ne m'appelle pas comme çà !

- Désolé… Mais tu vas enlever ça maintenant. Je tends la main vers le bonnet et le saisi mais sa main saisi une parti du bonnet et m'empêche de le lui enlever. Nous tombons par terre et sensei nous remarque

-Mais enfin il se passe quoi là? Naruto, Sasuke?

-Il veut pas enlever son bonnet et son manteau, c'est pas poli

- Mais mêle toi de ce qui te regarde

- Mais enfin…

- Sasuke, Naruto à raison. Il fait assez chaud ici, allez enlève tout ton fatras

- Mais sensei je peux pas, je…

- Quoi tu peux pas quoi? Regarde moi sas'ke, j'ai des oreilles et une queue de renard et je porte pas de truc pour les cacher. Alors je vois pas ce que tu a à cacher de si choquant !

Sas'ke me regarde et je crois qu'il vois enfin que je suis un peu différent du reste de la classe. Il se renfrogne un peu et enlève finalement son manteau et son bonnet. Et là que ce que je vois, des petites oreilles qui pointent et une queue de chat toute joyeuse de sortir au grand jour.

- Oua trop bien t'es un nékite , m'exclamais-je

- Kawaii, se mettent à braire Sakura et Ino

- Bon les enfants s'il vous plaie un peu de concentration. On va reprendre le traçage des hiraganas de la ligne du Ka.

La leçon passe et nous sortons pour la récrée, je vais jouer au ballon avec Kiba et un autre gars du nom de Neji. Sasuke vient vers nous au bout de 5 minutes de jeux et nous nous arrêtons.

- He… Naruto, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis énervé pour rien désolé ça ne se reproduira plus. Bon jeux.

Et il repart, mais je l'arrête en lui prenant le bras.

- Attend sas'ke, reste jouer avec nous. Tu vas pas repartir dans ton coin tout seul, et puis Sakura et Ino sont folles depuis que tu est arrivé

- C'est vrai, dit Kiba

- Si tu te retrouves seul, elles vont te sauter dessus et tu pourras pus t'en défaire, renchéri Neji.

Il décide finalement de rester jouer avec nous, on rigole bien ensemble. En fait il est plutôt gentil, mise à part son caractère un peu spé.

Et hop une autre semaine se passe et Sasuke et moi nous rapprochons. Mais malheureusement cela ne dura pas bien longtemps.

_OOOO_

La semaine d'après, le mardi matin, j'arrive à l'école et dit bonjour à tout le monde. J'embrasse Sakura et Ino, bien que celles-ci ne semblent pas m'apprécier plus que ça, je serre la main de Neji et je lèche la joue de Kiba. J'attends impatiemment que Sasuke arrive, je compte l'inviter pour le goûter à la maison. Il arrive, enfin, et je vois tout de suite que quelque chose semble ne pas aller et qu'il est tout triste.

- He Sas'ke ca va pas?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, usuratonkachi !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça baka, et puis tu dis même pas bonjour. Dis-je en boudant

- Hoayo, baka

- Hoayo, et sur ceux je lui lèche la joue droite. Bas oui la joue gauche c'est Kiba et la droite c'est Sas'ke, j'ai mes principes quand même.

- Mais tu fais quoi là ! Il me hurle dessus.

Et il se précipite sur moi et commence à me griffer les joues, j'essaye de me défendre mais il est au dessus de moi. Personne ne semble réagir, et après plus de 5 minutes de lacérations et de sang coulant sur mes joues mouillées de larmes. Mais se ne sont pas mes larmes, enfin je pense pas. On nous séparent, plutôt on le retire de moi, et je vois les larmes couler des ses yeux et cela juste avant que les miens ne se ferment. Je me réveille peu après dans l'infirmerie de l'école, c'est nul les murs sont blanc ils auraient pu mettre un peu de couleur tout de même. A côté de moi se tient une femme aux cheveux rouges et à la peu légèrement matte, ma mère et vue comme elle m'étouffe elle doit être affolé.

- Naruto, mon ange j'ai eu si peur

- He man… Tu m'étouffes là

- Oui et bien sa t'apprendra à me faire peur comme çà! Te battre avec un autre enfant mais enfin Naruto tu peux me dire ce qui t'a prit?

- Man, moi je ne dirais pas que je me suis battu. C'est Sas'ke qui m'a sauté dessus et à commencé à me griffer. Et d'ailleurs où il est lui, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il a fait ça alors qu'on s'entendait bien. En plus j'allais lui demander de venir goûter à la maison, et j'avais aussi à lui dire que …

- Tu voulais lui dire quoi ? Demanda ma mère.

Je me met à rougir car je voulais dire à Sa'ke que je l'aimais vraiment très fort, mais je peux pas dire sa à ma mère non plus.

- Rien d'important

- Ha bon? De toute manière tu risque pas de le revoir de si tôt. Ses parents ont fait venir un de leurs domestiques pour le ramener à la maison, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu Sasuke va être envoyé dans une autre école.

- Quoi? Mais non ils peuvent pas faire çà, moi j'avais des choses importantes à lui dire, dis-je en me mettant à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi

- Naruto calme toi, allez lève toi je te ramène à la maison. Je vais te faire un bon gâteaux et on oubliera toute cette histoire.

Ma mère me prend la main et nous rentrons à la maison.

_A ce moment je ne me rendais pas compte que je ne reverrais pas Sasuke avant bien longtemps. Mais si on m'avait dit à l'époque tout ce qui me serait arrivé je n'aurais certainement pas cru que sa puisse être vraie. Mais je n'aurait sauté cette période pour rien au monde, même les moments un peu dur. _

Lykos : Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous aura plus:)

Naru : Ouais j'sais pas trop, pourquoi il m'a attaqué Sasu. Sa fait hyper mal !

Sasu : T'inquiète Naru, je me rattraperais plus tard. Mais c'est vraie que c'était quand même un peu bizarre

Lykos : Oui et bas rien à faire , c'est moi qui écrit puis en plus je te signal que tu es déjà un peu bizarre par nature Uchiwa

Naru : N' importe quoi, mon Sasu il est pas bizarre sale con.

**Il prend Sasu dans les bras et se casse **

Sur ce à plus tout le monde ;) 


	4. Chapter 3

Konichiwa minna :) J'espère que ça va ;)

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic, j'espère que sa vous plaira.

D'ailleurs je remercie les anonymes qui m'on encouragé à continuer, vous êtes vraiment trop gentil :)

De plus je tiens à m'excuser d'avance mais à cause des exams :( :( :( Je ne risque pas de pouvoir republier avant un moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas arrêter ma fic si facilement, j'ai déjà des chapitres d'avances. Alors pourquoi ne pas les publier avec celui-ci me direz vous, et bien c'est parce que je ne l'ais pas vraiment encore retravaillé et que du coup il y a beaucoup plus de fautes que dans les versions que je publie. Et comme je suis quelque peu perfectionniste, si on exclu que je ne vois pas la plupart des fautes que je fais, je veux que mes chapitres soient les mieux possible :)

Bon il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 3: la rentrée au lycée de Konoha

_POV auteur _

Il était 7h du matin, le soleil pointait de ses rayons et envahissait petit à petit la chambre orange, dans son lit un jeune blond de 16 ans se réveillait très difficilement. Ses oreilles de renard étaient rabattu vers le bas et ses yeux étaient clos, sa couette lui servait de camouflage fasse au soleil. Malheureusement ses parents ne semblaient pas prêt à le laisser dormir « allez Naruto debout, cria son père » « ton père à raison, tu vas être en retard pour la rentrée ». Le jeune blond s'extirpa de la couette et de la chaleur de son lit pour prendre ses affaires sur sa chaise de bureau et d'aller à la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau et resta plus de 6 minutes sus le jet chaud avant d'estimer qu'il était propre et qu'il fallait qu'il se sèche. La partie la plus dur était sans nul doute sa queue de renard, elle était si touffu que la rendre totalement sèche était impossible, aussi souvent il sortait la queue encore humide. Après s'être bien préparé il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, sa mère l'accueilli en lui frottant le petit bout de poil entre les deux oreilles, et son père lui fit la bise.

- Alors tu es prêt pour ta première journée au lycée, lui dit sa mère

- Oui je penses, … Je sais pas trop, normalement tout devrait bien aller

- Mais oui sa ira bien, dit son père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi sa n'irait pas, tu es quelqu'un qui s'adapte facilement aux autres alors je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir un problème

- Oui je sais pas trop… Peut-être le fait que je sois pas comme tout le monde, sa peut poser un problème à certaine personnes

- Et alors? Je vois pas en quoi sa pourrai être ton problème, lui dit Minato

- Ton père a raison mon chéri, et puis de toute façon tu ne te retrouveras pas seul. Kiba, Néji sont dans ton lycée non?

- Oui, mais c'est pas sûr qu'ils soient dans ma classe. Imagine que je me retrouve tout seul, sans personne que je connais.

- Naruto, je te pensais plus optimiste que ça. Allez file maintenant sinon tu vas être en retard! Lui dit Kushina

- A ce soir, dit-il en quittant la pièce pour aller prendre ses chaussures dans l'entrée et enfiler son manteau.

Il sortit de la maison et mit ses écouteurs, il écouta _évidence _(l'opening 7 de Fairy Tail). Il senti son portable vibré dans sa poche droite de jean, il sortit l'appareil orange (comme c'est étonnant !) et ouvra le capot et vit que Kiba lui avait envoyé un message: « _Alors Naruto tu fais quoi? Moi et Neji on t'attend au bahut. Bonne nouvelle au fait, on est tout les trois dans la même classe! Allé dépêche maintenant._ ». Le jeune blond ne pu que sourire à cette nouvelle information et accéléra le pas.

15 minutes plus tard il arriva au lycée de Konocha . Il passa le portail vert et entra dans la cour, il allait envoyer un message à Kiba pour savoir où il était mais il l'aperçut en compagnie de Neji. Ils étaient accolés à un mur et discutaient tranquillement.

« Hoayo les gars, ca va? Demanda le blond en serrant la main de Néji et en léchant légèrement la joue gauche de Kiba. Le pauvre c'était fait à cette marque d'affection depuis le temps

- Bas alors tu faisais quoi? Demanda Néji. On a failli y aller sans toi

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à me réveiller, dit le blond tout penaud

- Tiens comme c'est bizarre, rigola Kiba. T'as qu'à pas jouer à la console aussi tard

-Je te signale que je ne jouais pas à la console. Je lisais monsieur !

-Ha oui? Pourtant hier tu m'a dit que tu avais finis de lire les _misérables_, et que du coup tu n'avais pu rien à lire

- Bas en fait je me suis acheté un manga

- Tu lis des mangas toi? Je croyais que tu préférais les regarder à la télé parce que je te cite « les bandes sons sont vraiment trop de la balle, souvent! »

- Oui bas là je voulais voir ce que sa donnait en version papier

- Et ta acheté quoi? Questionna Kiba

- J'ai pas envie de te le dire, rétorqua Naruto

- Ha bon, pourquoi?

- Parce que

- C'est pas une réponse çà !

- Bon vous deux quand vous aurez finit de vous engueuler comme un vieux couple on pourra peut-être y allez? Demanda Néji, qui était bien conscient que sa demande sonnait plus comme un ordre.

Naruto et Kiba se mirent à légèrement rougir, les trois amis partir en direction de leur futur classe tout en discutant comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant chacun d'eux repensait à l'événement précédent. Kiba se demandait pourquoi Naruto ne voulait rien lui dire, après tout il était son meilleur ami depuis le primaire, et puis d'habitude ils discutaient de tout même quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'assez intime, il en venait à se dire que si son meilleur ami lui cachait sa lecture c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être très catholique. Néji lui se disait simplement que sa devait être assez grave pour que Naruto ne veuille pas en parler, il avait d'ailleurs son avis sur la dite lecture mais il préférait ne rien dire, le blond leur en parlerait quand il se sentirait près. Le blond lui s'en voulait d'avoir aussi mal répondu à son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il lisait. En effet lire Junjo Romantiqua, un yaoi donc, ne se criait pas sur les toits et en particuliers à ses amis lorsque ceux-ci ne sont pas au courant de l'orientation sexuel du lecteur.

Oui, depuis près de deux ans Naruto était sûr d'être gay. Il l'avait découvert un été lorsqu'il était parti avec ses parents dans un camping à Hokkaido, là-bas il avait rencontré un certain Pierre. C'était un lycéen français qui passait ses vacances au Japon avec sa famille, Naruto ayant de la famille en France ils avaient tous les deux très vite sympathisé et le blond avait décidé d'être le guide et le traducteur personnel de Pierre. Trois jours après leur arrivé Pierre et lui se baladaient dans le parc à côté du camping, leurs parents étaient parti faire un tour au marché, et lors de la promenade Pierre attrapa la main de Naruto pour ne plus la lâcher. Naruto avait été surpris, il voyait bien que Pierre n'avait jamais vécu au Japon, se tenir la main en public et en plus deux mecs! Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, du moins à se moment là, Naruto se laissa faire. 1O minutes plus tard le français attira le japonais sur un chemin peu fréquenté à cause des difficultés à avancer sans tomber sur les pierres. Pierre avançait comme si de rien n'était, puis sans crier garde il plaqua Naruto contre un arbre et l'embrassa sauvagement. Le blond fut d'abord tenté de le repousser mais se laissa aller au baiser en y répondant vite et en entremêlant ses mains dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Le reste des vacances se passa ainsi, les deux adolescent ne se quittaient plus et s'isolaient pour profiter de la bouche de l'autre. Puis vient le moment de se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez soi, Naruto était très triste et pleura dans les bras de son amoureux après leur dernier baiser caché, Pierre lui disait que sa allait aller qu'il oublierait vite cette amour de vacance et que vue comment il était trop mignon c'était sûr qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un assez rapidement.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Konoha Naruto fut prit d'un énorme sentiment de peur, il aimait les garçons! Non pas que cela soit particulièrement mal vue au Japon, en fait on peut considérer que si à l'heure actuel l'homosexualité peut-être un peu mal vue c'est surtout à cause de l'influence des européens puisque dans la société classique cela n'était pas si mal perçu car sa ne regardait absolument personne. Il essaya de sortir avec une fille en dernier année de collège mais sa n'avait pas marché, en fait il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait craqué sur l'ami de la fille et non pas sur elle. Il l'avait repoussé gentiment et en essayant de la faire souffrir le moins possible, tout en se disant que ils n'étaient sorti ensemble que trois mois et que donc elle pourrait s'en remettre sans trop de difficulté , mais quel naïf il faisait! Sa avait été horrible, la pauvre avait pas arrêté de pleurer et le blond n'avait pas trop su quoi lui dire alors il s'enfuit lâchement. Il ne répondais pus à ses couds de files et il ne lui parlait plus quand elle venait le voir. Sa avait été dur mais finalement il s'était remit de cette révélation définitive.

Les trois amis arrivèrent en salle, numéro B234, et y entrèrent. Elle était déjà bien rempli, rien de bien étonnant vue qu'il ne restait que 5 minutes avant le début du cours. Ils se dirigèrent vers des places au cinquième rang, c'était à peu près le seul endroit où il restait des chaises de libres qui permettrait aux trois amis d'être assis à côté. Naruto se sentait déjà fatigué et ce n'était que le premier jour, quelques minutes plus tard leur sensei arriva et se présenta comme Iruka Umino. Il commença à faire passer leur emploie du temps quand on frappa à la porte de la salle, et une femme aux cheveux long blond entra.

-Konitchiwa tout le monde, je suis votre directrice Tsunade. Monsieur Umino veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre

- Je vous en prie madame la directrice

- Bien. Je viens vous présenter un de vos camarades, il arrive de Suisse. Je vous prierez de bien l'accueillir, monsieur Uchiwa vous pouvez entrer.

La porte coulissa de nouveau et les élèves virent entrer un grand brun aux yeux onyx. Ses cheveux étaient montés en pic et son teint était assez pâle, de plus il avait des jambes et des bras qui semblaient hyper fin. Toutes les filles de la classe ne purent se retenir de s'arrêter de respirer et les gars eux de soupirer devant ce nouvel ennemi. Naruto lui était complètement subjugué par cette vision, c'était un putain de canon! A côté de lui Brad Pitt ne faisait pas le poids, Pierre était beau mais ce nouveau lui le dépassait de très largement. Le nouveau lui ne semblait pas prêter attention aux regards qui se portaient sur lui, et il se présenta

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Je viens de revenir au Japon et j'espère bien m'entendre avec chacun de vous, il regarda la classe et il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le seul blond présent. Intéressant se dit-il, un blond aux yeux bleus aux Japon et lui qui pensait que maintenant les seuls blonds qu'il verrait seraient des touristes ou des japonais se teignant les cheveux.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Sasuke, je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'intégrer dans la classe. Tiens prend un emploie du temps et un plan du lycée et va t'asseoir, voyons… Et bien ma foie, au premier rang puisque pour l'instant toute les places sont prisent.

Le nouveau venu s'installa donc à la seconde place du premier rang, et avant de s'asseoir il retira son bonnet et son manteau. Le blond pensa, que bien que se soit le mois d'avril, il ne faisait pas assez froid pour porter un bonnet et un manteau aussi long. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il comprit la raison de la présence de ces protections, en effet en enlevant le bonnet Sasuke avait dévoilé des oreilles de chats. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, « enfin quelqu'un comme moi » se dit-il et il rajouta à sa liste de pensée présente « il faut absolument qu'on soit ami ! ». Pour le reste de la classe le choque était également très palpable, quelques garçons c'étaient mis à ricaner et des filles chuchotaient que puisqu'il était différent sa ne serait pas un partie si bien que ça.

Le blond se disait que peut-être Sasuke pourrait être plus qu'un ami, après tout il était très mignon et cela de dos également. Non il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça, ce mec était trop beau mais sûrement pas pour lui. Après tout il parait que les filles disent que les plus beaux mecs sont gays, et bien pour les gays c'est pareil. Et cela Naruto le savait très bien, bon de toute façon son objective premier était de devenir ami avec lui après il verrait bien (même si il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'espoir).

Le cours repris et le blond tenta de se re-concentrer sur les explications du sensei sur leur emploie du temps, le plan du lycée et les règles en matière de savoir vivre, d'hygiène, etc… Les deux heures « d'introduction au lycée » passèrent et la cloche retenti, le professeur salua ses élèves et quitta la salle. Naruto rangea le peu d'affaire qu'il avait sorti, c'est-à-dire un crayon bleu et une feuille, et suivit ses amis hors de la salle. Dans le couloir il y avait un attroupement de filles autour de Sasuke, le blond et ses amis eurent du mal à sortir de la salle pour rejoindre un arbre près d'une table qu'ils avaient repéré à leur arrivé. Arrivé à destination ils discutèrent de leur emploie du temps, de leur classe,… Naruto était distrait, en effet il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Sasuke qui semblait avoir du mal à se débarrasser des filles qui semblaient ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Le pauvre se disait le blond, surtout que le brun aux oreilles de chats ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise, et pourtant il devait être habitué dans son ancienne école pensa le kyubi. Il décida d'arrêté de mater Sasuke, et si il s'en apercevait, et de se replonger dans a discussion de ses amis

- Mais si je te dis cette fille à l'aire sympas, disait Kiba

- Enfin Kiba tu l'as vue à peine deux heures, et en plus tu lui a même a parlé, répliqua Néji

- Et alors? Il ne faut pas toujours des mots pour comprendre les gens, moi je te dis qu'elle à l'air hyper cool

- Oui, dit plutôt que tu l'as trouve canon

- C'est pas faux… Rougit le brun. Mais la beauté ne fait pas tout, je suis sûr qu'elle est gentil! Se reprit- il

- Et bas nous y voilà, tu l'as trouve belle. Je comprends pas comment tu fais, elle a de drôle de cheveux rose

- Bas moi je trouves ça plutôt mignon, et toi Naru tant pense quoi?

- Je sais pas trop mec, c'est vrai que ses cheveux sont un peu bizarre. Elle fait un peu gros bonbon comme ça

- Mais non, n'importe quoi!

- He t'énerves pas pour si peut, tu m'as demandé mon avis et bien je te le donne. En plus tel que je la connais elle doit déjà fantasmer sur Sasuke, vue comment elle lui court après depuis tout à l'heure

- Nani? Tu l'as connais, me demanda Kiba

- Oui, tu te rappel pas d'elle? C'est Sakura Haruno, elle était avec nous au primaire, et au collège aussi d'ailleurs. Elle adore les bonbons, au collège elle était dans la classe de Temari.

- Haha, tu m'énerves avec ta super mémoire. Comment tu fais pour te rappeler tout ça?

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai retenu c'est tout. Bon on ferait mieux d'y retourner, il nous reste encore deux heures de cours avant d'aller manger.

Naruto se leva et ses amis le suivirent, en passant la porte de la salle le blond ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Sasuke qui essayait de se défaire des filles pour pouvoir entrer en cours. Le nékite sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête vers le blond qui comme lui était différent, il plongea son propre regard dans celui de l'adolescent. Ses yeux étaient si bleu, et il lui rappelait quelque chose, comme une impression de déjà vue. Il ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas et réussi enfin à se dégager des hystériques et regagna sa classe où l'objet de ses interrogations venait d'entrer.

Leur deux premières heures de cours était de l'anglais, non mais franchement pensèrent les élèves ya pas idée de faire cours le jour de la rentrée. Naruto était déjà perdu, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour l'anglais alors que pour les autres langues il n'avait pas trop de mal. Kiba lui était en train de se faire une partie de morpion contre lui-même, Néji somnolait tranquillement en pesant au prochain repas. Sasuke quand à lui se disait que ce cours était déjà chiant, il espérait que les prochains cours serait plus haut au niveau de la langue. Les deux heures passèrent et la cloche sonna pour annoncer qu'il était l'heure de manger, toute les élèves sortirent de la salle pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. Le fait qu'il y ait une cafétéria était une chose rare au Japon, en effet dans la plupart des établissements scolaires les élèves apportent leur bento.

La cafétéria se situait dans l'aile est du lycée, elle était grande avec un plafond vitré qui lassait filtrer le soleil. De plus, et c'était non négligeable pour les jours de soleil et de grandes chaleurs, elle disposait d'un accès à une sorte de petit parc avec des tables de pic niques. Les trois amis prirent leur plateau repas, sous les protestations de Naruto qui trouvait scandaleux qu'il n'y est pas de ramen pour la rentrée, et ils se choisirent une table près d'une fenêtre. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant mais très vite remarquèrent que Sasuke était seul à une table, Kiba se mit à rire en se disant que les filles allaient pas tardé à lui sauter dessus pour manger avec lui, ce à quoi Néji rajouta qu'il risquait de se faire dévorer tout cru par des folles alliées. Le blond lui se disait qu'il fallait absolument le sauver d'un tel calvaire, et que en plus il n'aimait pas les gens qui était seul à déprimer dans leur coin. Il parti donc vers la table du nékite, après accord de ses amis, avec l'intention de lui proposer de les rejoindre à leur table.

-Salut, dit il

Le brun ne releva même pas la tête et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était

- He je t'ai dit « salut », la chose normal à faire serait de me répondre quand même

- uhm, dit seulement le brun

- Ok je vais prendre sa pour une expression de salutation, dit le blond tout en souriant

- Uhm, si tu veux

- Cool tu parles finalement

- Bas oui je parle, tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure en classe

- Oui c'est vraie. Enfin tout çà pour dire: ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi et mes potes ?

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi?

- J'ai pas envie

- Allé sa va être sympa, en plus ta l'heure en classe tu disais vouloir bien t'entendre avec toute la classe. C'est déjà un premier pas si tu viens manger avec moi

- Avec toi? Je croyais que il y avait d'autres gens?

- He oui bien sûr, il y a pas que moi, dit le blond en rougissant. Bon alors tu viens ou pas ?

- J'ai dit non

- Bon maintenant sa suffit hein! Allé s'il te plaie Sas'ke

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, mon nom est Sasuke et non Sas'ke

- D'accord si tu veux, répondit le blond tout en se disant que cette scène lui semblait familière. Mais tu viens manger avec nous

- Ok, finit il par céder

- Cool alors, vient je vais te présenter aux autres. Il prit la main du brun, qui tressaillit légèrement à ce contact, et l'entraîna à la table de ses amis

- Yo tout le monde, vous connaissez Sasuke

- Salut Sasuke, moi c'est Néji et je suis dans ta classe

- Salut Sasuke-kun

- He Kiba, il aime pas qu'on lui donne de surnom, dit le blond.

- Mais c'est drôle Naru, toi aussi tu aimes bien ça

- Oui mais lui non, alors tu oublies

- Mais…

- Tu oublies Kiba!

- D'accord Naru si tu y tiens tant que ça. Salut vieux, moi c'est Kiba comme tu as pu deviner et je suis aussi dans ta classe

- Salut vous deux, répondit simplement le brun à la queue de chat.

Naruto le fit asseoir à côté de lui et ils se remirent à manger tout en discutant, Sasuke ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise au milieu de cette bande. Dans son ancienne école le nékite n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il se disait que c'était sans doute à cause de sa difformité et peut-être aussi à cause d'une histoire un peu plus compliqué. Mais il devait bien avouer que les amis de Naruto avaient l'air sympa, et puis ils semblaient accepter le blond même avec ses attributs de renard. Le blond était d'ailleurs un vrai moulin à paroles, il avait l'air gentil et Sasuke se dit qu'il lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne savait pus quoi.

Après le repas ils repartirent tous pour leurs cours, après des assauts du blond Sasuke avait finalement accepté de venir dans le fond avec eux. La journée finit avec un cours de maths, qui était comme tous les autres une remise à niveau générale. Une fois tout ça terminé le groupe sortit du lycée

- Ca vous dirait qu'on aille boire un thé tous ensemble? Demanda Naruto

- Sa aurait été avec plaisir Naru mais je dois rentrer, ma mère va criser sinon, dit Kiba

- Et moi il faut que je retourne dormir, je me sens hyper fatigué. Et il va falloir que je me réveil demain aussi! Se plaignît Néji

- Et toi Sasuke? Tu peux venir ?

- Non je peux pas, mon père m'a ordonné de rentrer dès que j'aurais finit les cours

- Ho c'est dommage. T'habite de quel côté Sasuke?

- Je vais vers la gauche, je monte vers les collines

- Cool moi aussi je vais par là, je t'accompagnes. Allé les gars à demain, dit-il en souriant et en secouant la main.

Les deux amis lui dirent au revoir, et chacun d'eux se dit que leur ami semblait déjà très attaché à Sasuke et qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Les deux nouveaux amis partirent donc vers la gauche, ils ne discutèrent pas pendant environ 5 minutes mais comme Naruto n'aimait pas ce silence il décida d'engager la conversation.

- Alors Sasuke tu te plaies à Konoha?

- Uhm, répondit l'appelé

- Un? Tu sais que je comprends pas quand tu parles comme ça?

- C'est bon, je trouve que la ville semble agréable. J'ai pas trop encore eu le temps de visiter, je suis arrivé hier soir

- Ha bon? Et bah il faut être motivé pour revenir de voyage et aller directement à l'école. Dit le blond avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix

- Oui, et bien j'avouerais que j'ai pas eu trop le choix. Mon père m'a dit hier soir qu'il n'était pas question que je rate l'école juste parce que je suis rentré à 11h du soir et que je n'avais pas encore mangé

- Oua ton père semble un peu dur quand même

- Oui, je sais pas, non, c'est mon père et je dois lui obéir. Dit il tout affolé

- Et calme toi, je donnais juste un avis comme ça. Et puis de toute manière je peux pas juger vue que je le connais pas

- Exactement tu ne le connais pas, alors ne parle pas de lui

- Ok désolé… Sinon comment tu les trouves Kiba et Néji? Sa va ils t'ont pas trop fait peur?

- Non, rigola-t-il avant de se reprendre. Non ils sont sympa, un peu extravagant et toujours entrain de parler. Quoique Néji-san parle moins que Kiba-san, mais c'est rien comparé à toi Naruto-san. Toi tu parles tout le temps

- Olalala stoppe. Déjà quelques indications: si Néji parle moins c'est parce que sa le fatigue, comme t'as pu le voir il est très vite fatigué. Et deuxièmement arrête avec tes « san », ont n'est pas des adultes et ont n'est pas supérieur à toi. Si tu tiens vraiment à nous donner des particules dit plutôt « kun » tout simplement. Mais moi si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Naru ou Naru-kun, dit il en souriant

- Pfff, rêve pas trop non plus. Je te rappel qu'on se connaît que depuis aujourd'hui alors les petits surnoms sa attendra

- Comme tu veux, mais bon moi j'aime bien les surnoms. Ma mère m'appelais Kyubi-kun

- Je vois, c'est charmant.

Ils ne discutèrent pus pendant 3 minutes, et Naruto s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir

- Bas que ce que tu fais? Demanda le brun

- Moi je m'arrête ici, ma maison est celle-ci. Dit il en désignant une maison blanche sur le trottoir d'en face. Du coup on se voit demain

- Oui c'est ça, a demain

-A demain Sasuke, Naruto sourit et lui fit un grand signe de la main en passant sur l'autre trottoir, et en franchissant le petit portail qui donnait sur une allée verdoyante.

Sasuke resta planté sur le trottoir encore quelques minutes, il se sentait un peu bizarre sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, mais en même temps si il ne le faisait pas son père risquait de péter une crise et il n'était pas question que le jeune brun se fasse disputer alors qu'il avait passé une première journée pas si mal. Il rentra donc chez lui avec des pensées plein la tête, surtout vers un blond un peu excentrique.

_OOOOO_

- Tadaima, dit Naruto en rentrant dans la maison et en retirant ses chaussures qu'il rangea dans un petit meuble en bois sur la droite de l'entrée.

- Okaeri, lui répondit sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Le blond traversa le couloir, et tourna sur la gauche pour se retrouver dans une cuisine aux meubles blancs. Sa mère, une femme aux cheveux rouges, se tenait debout et était occupé à verser de l'eau chaude dans une théière.

- J'ai fait du thé mon chéri, tu veux sortir les tasses et les petits gâteaux?

Naruto regarda sa mère pendant quelques secondes, elle était indubitablement belle et respirait la joie de vivre. Puis il alla ouvrir le deuxième placard sur la gauche du meuble au-dessus de l'évier, il en sortit une tasse bleu et une autre à rayures arc en ciel puis les déposa sur la table. Ensuite il sortit le sucre et les petits biscuits, que ses parents avaient ramenés d'Europe le week-end dernier, et les posa sur un plateau pour les mettre sur la table. Il s'assit sur une chaise et sa mère en fit autant tout en déposant la théière. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant l'infusion du thé vert, ce n'est que quand chacun se fut servi que Kushina prit la parole.

« - Alors, comment était ta journée ?

- Sa allait, à part qu'ils s'obstinent à nous faire cours le jour de la rentrée. Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi

- Oui c'est vraie, mais bon tu sais comment sont les profs: obstinés jusqu'au bout

- Oui pas faux. Sinon c'est cool, je suis avec Kiba et Néji en cours

- Et bas-tu vois, comme ont te disaient ce matin il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler

- Oui, ya aussi un nékite dans ma classe ! C'est la première fois qu'il y a quelqu'un comme moi dans ma classe

- Ha bon? Il s'appelle comment? Il ressemble à quoi?

- Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, il est brun à la peau pâle. Il a aussi des petites oreilles et une queue de chat très fine, sa lui va trop bien. Il est sympa, mais pas très causant et du coup on pourrait pensée qu'il est pas sociable mais en fait je pense qu'il est juste hyper timide.

La mère ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son fils semblait déjà bien attaché à ce Sasuke Uchiwa, un peu comme il l'avait été avec Pierre alors qu'il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas. D'ailleurs le nom de Uchiwa lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pus trop quoi, elle demanderait à son mari quand il rentrerait le soir.

- Au fait ton frère veux te voir, il était un peu déçue que tu ne sois pas là quand il es arrivé

- Ha bon? Pourtant je lui avait dit hier soir que je risquais de rentrer plus tard que lui, et que du coup il devait pas s'attendre à me voir

- Oui et bien il a du oublié, rigola sa mère

- Il est où là ? Dans sa chambre?

- Oui, je lui avait proposé d'aller joué dehors mais il a pas voulu

- Sa m'étonne pas trop, il doit trouver qu'il fait trop froid. Enfin je vais lui apporter des gâteaux et un peu de thé.

Il se leva et prit une troisième tasse dans le placard et y versa le restant de thé, il prit ensuite trois petits gâteaux et sorti de la cuisine pour aller vers les escaliers. Kushina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Naruto était vraiment très protecteur envers son petit frère.

L'étage de la maison était assez simple, l'escalier donnait sur un couloir spacieux décoré de tableaux en tout genre. Sur le bras gauche du couloir il y avait la chambre du petit frère de Naruto, ensuite les toilettes et puis une petite pièce qui servait de débarras. Sur le bras droit du couloir il y avait la chambre de Naruto, la salle de bain et une chambre d'ami. Naruto tourna donc à gauche ouvrit la porte du mur droit et entra dans la pièce aux murs rouge.

- Coucou petit frère, alors il parait que tu veux me voir, dit-il en souriant.

La petite tête rousse se tourna vers son frère et un sourire illumina son visage, le jeune garçon sauta de sa chaise et se précipita dans les bras du blond qui eu juste le temps de les écarter pour ne pas faire tomber la tasse à thé et les gâteaux.

- Nii-san ! Enfin de retour

- Oui Gaara, je t'avais dit hier que je finirais sans doute plus tard que toi

- Je pensais que c'était une de tes mauvaises blagues

- Quand même je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, je ne fais pas de si mauvaise blague, plaisanta Naruto

- Je sais pas trop, il y a deux ans tu as fait croire à maman que tu avais oublié son cadeau d'anniversaire. Et du coup elle a pas arrêté de jurer contre toi pendant toute la journée, et même après que tu lui es donné elle a continué

- Ouais, bon admettons, se renfrogna-t-il. Dis tu me laisse m'asseoir ? Ton thé va être froid en plus.

Avec un peu de difficulté Gaara lâcha son frère et se rassit sur sa chaise, Naruto posa la tasse et les gâteaux sur le bureau et s'assit sur le lit. Il scruta son frère quelques instants, ce dernier avait encore les yeux brillants. Le blond se sentait parfois un peu gêné, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit frère lui vouait un tel culte alors qu'il n'avais rien de bien exceptionnel.

- Alors ta première journée au collège ?

- Sa a été, disons qu'elle est passé

- Ha bon? Tes avec des amis en cours? Tes horaires sont pas trop nul?

- Oui je suis avec des amis qui étaient avec moi au primaire, non sa va les horaires sont cool. Par contre j'ai anglais le lundi matin et sport le vendredi aprèm, du coup c'est un peu nul pour commencer et finir la semaine, se plaignit il

- J'avoue que c'est pas tope, dis toi que moi le jeudi j'ai sport juste avant de manger. C'est pas trop sympa sa non plus

- Oui c'est pas faux, répondit Gaara en buvant une gorgée de thé et en grignotant un biscuit

- Dis… Je sais que tu aimes pas parler de çà mais…

- Oui nii-san ? Demanda le roux qui reposait sa tasse en s'inquiétant de l'hésitation de son frère

- Si jamais quelqu'un t'embête tu me le diras hein ? Je refuse qu'on vienne faire chier mon frère

- Ne t'inquiète pas nii-san, si jamais un problème je te le dirais

- Tu le jures ototo-san ?

- Oui je le jure !

- Bien, dans ce cas je suis rassuré. Bon maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, ma cinglé de prof de math nous a donné une tonne d'exercice à faire pour demain. « pour nous remettre à niveau » elle a dit, non mais c'est quoi cette blague? Je vais y passer la soirée, en plus j'ai un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque et je l'ais pas encore finit. Bref j'ai pas finis, à tout à l'heure.

Le blond sorti de la chambre de son frère et alla dans la sienne. Il posa ses affaires sur son tapis au sol, et se posa quelques minutes sur son lit double. Il ferma ses yeux et repensa à sa journée, mise à part le fait que travailler le jour de la reprise elle avait été plutôt bonne, et puis il avait fait une nouvelle connaissance très intéressante. Il s'extirpa de ses rêveries en ré-ouvrant les yeux et en admirant ses murs bleu et orange. Naruto se releva et prit les affaires qui étaient dans son sac de cours pour les mètrent sur son bureau blanc vitré. Il s'assit et ouvrit son cahier de maths pour essayer de faire ses exercices. Après plus d'une heure et demi, 4 exercices de maths fait et surtout des hurlements contre l'imbécile qui avait osé imposer cette matière complètement grotesque et un paquet de soupirs aussi. Finalement, et il en remercia Kami-sama, le blond était arrivé à la fin et pouvait enfin se détendre. Il alluma son ordinateur portable blanc et alla directement sur son site de musique préféré, il mit sa musique du moment « fairy tail ending 9 ». Puis il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et y prit le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, il lui restait 230 pages et il se dit que sa devrait aller et qu'il pourra le rendre le lendemain. Il s'assit sur son tapi, tout en collant son dos au mur, et reprit la lecture la ou il l'avait laissé le soir précédent. Il passa ainsi les heures, il avait terminé son livre et en avait déjà commencé un autre.

A 19H30 il décida d'arrêter et de descendre au salon, sa mère allait sans doute bientôt mettre la table. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il alla directement vers le salon car il entendit le son de la télé. La pièce était assez spacieuse, une grande baie vitrée permettait accès au jardin arrière de la maison et cela donnait l'impression que la pièce était très grande et particulièrement lumineuse. Les meubles étaient assez simple, il y avait un canapé blanc ainsi qu'un petit fauteuil et une table basse. Naruto remarqua une petite tignasse orange sur le canapé, il lui sauta dessus sans prévenir.

« haaaaaaaaaaaa, touché Gaara

- Nii-san! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fait ça, j'ai eu peur moi

- Tu sais que le principe de faire des choses discrètement c'est justement que personne ne puisse t'entendre

- Oui mais bon, toi t'es trop discret. C'est pas juste

- Si tu mettais la télé moins fort aussi, dit le blond tout en se relevant pour éviter d'écraser son frère sous son poids. Man est où?

- Dans la cuisine.

Naruto sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre sa mère, il l'a trouva en pleine préparation du dîner. Le jeune homme l'aida et 20 minutes plus tard, juste au moment où Minato rentrait, le repas était prêts à être mit sur une table dressée par Gaara. Celui-ci avait été arraché de force à la télé par son frère, car il fallait qu'il aide un peu.

Ils mangèrent et regardèrent un film tous ensemble, la soirée se termina et chacun alla se coucher. Naruto avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour revoir Sasuke, et les autres bien sûr. Le petit brun était assez intriguant, il parlait peu mais on voyait bien qu'il cherchait quand même à se socialiser, si il n'avait pas voulu il n'aurait pas accepté de rejoindre Naruto et son groupe. Sur la pensée de comprendre tous les secrets du brun , le blond s'endormit après s'être légèrement caressé les oreilles de renard.

OOOOO

Sasuke regarda le blond rentrer chez lui, il se remit en marche une fois que Naruto ait passé la porte. Naruto, le brun ne savais pas trop comment le considérer: une connaissance, un ami ? Non, se dit-il, un ami ce n'est pas possible, il était sûr que le blond n'avait fait ça que pour se moquer de lui. En même temps il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que çà, le brun se fit la remarque que les gens de son ancien pensionnat en Suisse avaient l'air gentils eux aussi, et pourtant ils lui avaient fait vivre un enfer. Du moins au début, mais sa s'était terminé vite à la suite de menaces de la part du brun et de regards lourd de sens « si tu me touches encore tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour ». Quand il apprit qu'il rentrait au Japon le jeune Uchiwa sauta de joie, enfin ses années au pensionnat étaient finies, il pourrait enfin revoir sa famille. Mais malheureusement pour lui la réalité avait été tout autre, son frère et sa mère étaient heureux de le voir bien que cette dernière est apparemment plus de mal. Son père lui semblait indifférent à la présence ou non de son deuxième.

Sasuke arriva devant sa, trop, grande maison et y entra. Il fût accueilli par un majordome qui lui demanda si sa journée avait été bonne et qui lui annonça que son frère ne passerait pas la soirée dans la demeure familial. Sasuke répondit brièvement et partit dans sa chambre à l'étage et s'y enferma jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ses parents étant parti pour la semaine il mangea seul sur la grande table de granit noir, il regarda ensuite la télé et alla se coucher. Avant de s'endormir il se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait forcément arrivé le lendemain matin, Naruto allait lui dire qu'il ne l'appréciait pas du tout et à nouveau le brun se retrouverai seul.

Lorsque le réveil sonna Sasuke le balança à travers la pièce et il atterrit contre le mur en se brisant, il se leva difficilement et se prépara pour les cours. Moins d'une heure plus tard il sortit de chez lui et commença à marcher vers le lycée, il passa devant la maison de Naruto et ne remarqua pas une petite touffe blonde en sortir. Se ne fut que quand ce dernier l'interpella que le brun sorti de ses pensées.

- Hé Sasuke tu pourrais m'attendre ! S'insurgea le blond

- Je t'avais pas vue teme

- Me traites pas comme ça, baka

- Umm

- Et en plus c'est quoi ce manque de savoir vivre, tu dis même pas bonjour

- J'te signale que c'est toi qui est venu vers moi sans dire bonjour, répliqua Sasuke

- hee… Oui c'est vraie, t'as raison, pardon. Ohayo Gozaimasu Sasuke

- Ohayo, Naruto. Répondit le brun, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que le blond était très facile à persuader.

Les deux garçons marchèrent jusqu'au lycée tout en discutant, en fait c'était Naruto qui alimentait la conversation. Une fois arrivé ils rejoignirent le groupe de Naruto et le brun sentit que les autres l'acceptait, et il en était fier.


	5. Chapter 4

Konintchiwa minna :) Me voilà de retour, normalement je n'avais pas prévue de re poster quelque chose avant la fin des exams (cad fin juin) mais finalement ... En fait réviser me saoule tellement que la seul façon de me détendre et de ne pas péter mon câble et de corriger et d'écrire mes fics ;)

Donc voici mon nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous preniez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'ai eu en l'écrivant :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous gêne: si certains trucs son pas clairs, ou si ma façon d'écrire est vraiment désagréable à l'œil ;)

Il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture et à vous remercier de lire ce que je fais, et aussi un merci particulier à ceux qui on laissé des reviews.

Djane :)

Chapitre 4: Amitié, amitié

La semaine passa ainsi, le brun c'était bien intégré dans la petite bande même si il ne parlais pas beaucoup ( exception fait lorsqu'il était seul avec Naruto, sans que le ténébreux comprenne pourquoi). Chacun aimait bien Sasuke, quoique le fait qu'il est une troupe entière de fangirls qui lui courait après toute la journée énervait légèrement Kiba et Néji. Naruto lui n'en n'avait cure, bien qu'il était un peu jaloux que toutes les filles lui tourne autour, et il faisait en sorte que son nouvel ami échappe le plus possible à ses bandes de furies. D'ailleurs une de ces furies souhaitait faire partie de leur groupe, elle s'appelle Ino et c'est une blonde très criarde. Si elle voulait intégrer leur bande c'était juste parce que Sasuke en faisait partie, et tout le groupe fut d'accord pour l'éjecter.

Naruto pensait pour sa part qu'une fille ne serait pas de trop, il était bel et bien gay et ne ressentirait jamais rien pour une fille mais il se disait que parfois sa pourrait être chouette d'avoir une fille avec qui il pourrait parler des garçons. Mais comment faire sans attirer trop l'intention se demanda le jeune kyubi, puis un matin la solution lui apparu sous la forme d'une chevelure rose bonbon. Haruno Sakura, c'est elle qu'il fallait intégrer dans leur petit groupe, et en plus Kiba flashait sur elle ( tous les jours il en parlait, et même le soir par sms qu'il envoyait au blond puisque ce dernier semblait la connaître).

En effet Naruto la connaissait, c'était avec elle qu'il était sortit durant un moment. Cette histoire remontait à la fin du collège, juste après Pierre, et ils n'étaient sorti ensemble que durant deux mois. Naruto avait supplié Sakura de lui pardonner et lui avait dit qu'il voulait rester ami avec elle, mais elle avait refusé en disant que pour l'instant elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Peut être que si il lui avouait être gay elle accepterait de redevenir son ami, sa compagnie lui manquait. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et alla l'a voir une fois qu'elle se trouva seule.

« He, Sakura-chan, dit il

- Naruto ?

- Konitchiwa, comment tu vas?

- Plus tôt bien, les cours ont repris et je me retrouve avec des gens que je connais dans ma classe. Et tu sais pas la meilleur?

- Non quoi, demanda le kyubi tout penaud d'on les oreilles étaient légèrement descendues vers le bas

- Et bien j'étais au lycée, et là un garçon qui ne m'avais pas parlé depuis à peu près un an vient me voir et me demande comment je vais. En plus il est dans ma classe alors c'est pas comme si il ne pouvait pas me parler quand il voulait, et en plus c'est mon ex !

- He Sakura, …. Je suis désolé, mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue tu m'as dit que tu me détestais alors …

- Oui et bas j'étais en colère évidement, tu venais de me plaquer sans aucune raison. J'ai même pas eu droit à des explications

- Sakura, je sais que j'ai pas bien agit, mais j'avais trop peur de te le dire

- Pourquoi? Tu crois que j'étais pas assez intelligente pour comprendre? Mais merde…

- Sakura je t'en prie, je

- Tu veux quoi Naruto ? Tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble parce que la fille pour laquelle tu m'a lâché ta laissé tombé ? Et bas non je suis désolé

- Non je ne veux pas ça! He … Je veux dire… J'aimerais qu'on redevienne ami

- Ami? S'énerva-t-elle. Non je suis désolé Naruto, on était ami avant et tu me partageais avec des autres amis sans que tu leur dise que nous étions amis. Et maintenant tu veux qu'on soit ami à nouveau? Non je ne peux pas

- Je t'en prie Sakura-chan, pleurnicha le blond

- Non, à moins que tu me dise pourquoi tu m'as quitté sans raison alors qu'on était bien ensemble. Et si tu me dis la raison et bien elle a intérêt à être sacrément bonne, parce que moi j'ai rien compris.

Et sur ce elle commença à marcher dans la direction opposé d'où se tenait le blond, Naruto devait réagir. Il fallait une fille dans leur groupe, il fallait qu'elle se rapproche de Kiba et surtout il fallait qu'elle redevienne son amie. Il prit sa décision et jugea qu'elle pourrait garder le secret

- Sakura-chan, si je t'ai quitté…. C'est parce que… Je suis attiré par les hommes. La phrase faillit mourir dans la gorge du blond, mais il y parvint au prit d'un énorme effort. C'était la première personne à qui il en parlait.

La rose s'arrêta, se retourna vers son ex et le jugea du regard. Puis elle le saisit par le poignet et l'emmena dans une salle vide, une fois la porte fermée la fille lui ordonna de tout lui raconter, et de ne surtout pas mentir (elle avait toujours été très forte pour deviner les mensonges de l'homme-renard). Après une petite hésitation Naruto lui raconta tout, les vacances avec Pierre, sa peur lorsqu'il rentra ( il ne parla bien sûr pas de Sasuke, il fallait pas abuser non plus!). A la fin de son récit, qu'il avait conclut par le remord d'avoir fait souffrir la jeune fille et d'avoir osé lui mentir aussi ouvertement, la rose se détendu un peu et prit son ami dans les bras en lui susurrant « Ho Naruto-kun, tu aurais du m'en parler avant ». Ils sortirent de la salle de nouveau ami, Sakura l'avait prévenu que pour l'instant elle devait un peu réfléchir, mais lui promit d'entrer dans sa bande dès le lendemain. Ils échangèrent leur numéro et elle reparti vers ses amies.

La journée continua, Naruto était fier d'avoir récupéré sans ancienne meilleure amie, il avait même réussi à faire sourire Sasuke. Sa avait eu lieux lorsqu'ils étaient seul tout les deux, le blond avait failli s'étouffer en essayant de prouver qu'il pouvait manger une sucette tout an buvant un jus en canette. Il avait du recracher le liquide orange qui coula au sol, le brun n'avait pas pus se retenir de sourire ( mais il réussi à ne pas rire, un Uchiwa à sa fierté quand même). Ainsi la journée s'acheva, et chacun rentra chez soie, après que Naruto leur est fait promettre d'aller tous ensemble au café le lendemain.

Sasuke rentra chez lui et décida de faire un bilan de ce début de nouvel année scolaire, il avait réussi à se faire des amis même si c'était Naruto qui était venu le voir au début. Sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amis avec qui il s'entendait aussi bien, dans son pensionnat d'Europe il était entouré de gens qui l'appréciaient pour sa fortune et son nom de famille. Les amis du blond excentrique eux semblait l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était, bien que fidèle à lui même il ne parlait que peu ou alors seulement au kyubi. Le nékite avait réussi à tenir une conversation entière de plus de 10 minutes, et cela sans avoir de blanc, ce qui était une première pour lui et sa fit rire Naruto sans que le brun ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque son frère entra dans sa chambre.

«Yo le frangin, comment ça va?

- Salut Itatchi, ummm ça va

- Bien, bien. Alors ta première semaine au lycée public ? Ta pas trop de pouilleux avec toi ?

- Arrête un peu ton niaisage, ya pas que des pouilleux quand même. Yen a qui sont assez sympa

- Et bas, ottoto qui trouve que des gens sont sympa. C'était pas arrivé depuis le primaire je crois, depuis le fameux incident

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, est ce que tu vas enfin consentir à me dire ce qui s'est passé cette fois là ? Tout ce don je me souviens c'est que je suis partis à l'école, puis plus rien. Je me souviens même pas de la tête qu'avait les gens de ma classe, c'est assez frustrant en soi

- Père me l'a interdit je te rappel, et je suis pas comme toi je suis pas maso au point de lui en parler. Et puis de toute façon il faut mieux que tu l'ignores, suis pas sûr que tu sois près pour ça

- Mais sa m'énerve! Je suis pus un gosse je te signale, j'ai droit de savoir maintenant que je suis revenue au Japon

- Tu vois ça avec père, mais je te rappel qu'il était pas très chaud pour que tu rentres. Pour lui tu aurais du rester en Suisse et ne revenir que pour son enterrement.

- Oui j'avais remarqué qu'il était pas très content de me voir, je suppose que c'est okâsan qui a demandé que je rentre?

- Oui, maintenant que je vais entrer à la fac d' écconmie de Hokkaido elle avait sans doute peur de se retrouver toute seule dans cette grande maison

- Ouais et bas il va falloir que je la remercie, ce pensionnat était horrible et les gens étaient tous des faux culs de première classe. Au moins ici il n'y a que des goupilles qui me cours après, enfin Naruto arrive à les semer en général

- Naruto ? C'est qui? Mon frangin se serait fait un pote, ou même un petit copain ?

- Un? Naru n'est qu'un ami, et puis qui te dit que c'est les mecs qui m'intéresse? Demande le nékite sur la défensive

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai un peu comme un pré sentiment. A chaque fois que je t'avais au téléphone il y avait un certain Suigetsu qui arrêtait pas de te coller

- Ne me parle pas de cette abruti, il voulait pas me lâcher. Je crois que c'était plus pour entrer dans mes bonnes grâces que par pur amitié. De toute façon je suis débarrassé de lui, et puis pour en revenir à Naru quand bien même il me plairais sa ne se feras jamais. Je suis déjà pas normal dans le sens où j'ai des oreilles et une queue de chat, père ne supporte pas ça alors le fait de sortir avec un mec, et en plus lui il a des oreilles et une queue de renard alors tu vois le tableau un peu

- Hooo vous seriez tellement kawaii pourtant, j'imagine déjà vos enfants ...

- SORT DE MA CHAMBRE MAINENANT ! Cria le plus jeune en balançant un oreiller sur la tête de son frère.

Sasuke se retrouva seul et pus reprendre ses réflexions, alors son père ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il revienne et bien sa promettait pour la suite. Il resta cependant un peu choqué par le fait que son frère puisse imaginer qu'il ressente quoique se soit pour le blond. D'ailleurs que ce qu'il ressentait exactement, de l'amitié seulement non ? La question pouvait se poser, mais non certainement pas ! Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça, il salissait déjà le nom de sa famille en étant à demi chat mais si en plus il était gay sa serait vraiment la merde pour lui.

Quoique sa ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça, Itachi sera là pour perpétuer la famille et son nom. Mais pourquoi il pensait à tout ça d'un coup ? Non non et non c'est pas possible.

Pour oublier ses tracas il décida de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, il avait des maths et de l'anglais à faire pour le lendemain. D'ailleurs demain était le dernier jour de la semaine et il allait pouvoir se reposer un peu, il avait quand même promit au kyubi d'aller boire un thé avec lui après les cours. Il n'avait accepté que parce que les autres de la bande venait aussi, et que sa aurait fait bizarre si il avait refusé. Il se concentra donc sur ses exercices, l'anglais ne lui posait aucun problème et les problèmes de maths étaient assez complexe mais amusant à résoudre. Au bout de 2 heures de triturage de cerveau pour trouver que madame Akana avait besoin de 1,35 gramme de riz pour chaque poisson qu'elle voulait nourrir ( depuis quand on donne du riz aux poissons, normalement on ne mange pas le riz et le poisson ensemble ?), ce qui lui avait prit le plus de temps. Il décida donc de terminer de déballer les affaires qu'il avait ramené de Suisse et de les ranger, cela lui prit encore un certains temps et quand il eut finis il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim et que en temps normale sa mère l'aurais déjà fait appelé pour venir manger. Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le grand couloir noir et descendit par les escaliers, également noirs, pour ensuite traverser le grand salon et se retrouver dans la cuisine après avoir fait coulisser une porte noir. Dans la cuisine il trouva le cuisinier ( non sans blague ! Dsl pour cette phrase me je voyais pas trop comment la reformuler), un chef français du nom de Jean entrain de parler avec du fromage, il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Sasuke.

- Ha Sasuke-san, que me vaux le plaisir de vous voir dans ma cuisine ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que ma mère vous avait demandé de préparer ?

- Elle ne vous à rien dit ? Elle m'a annoncé, il y a une heure, qu'elle ne mangerait pas à la maison. Si j'ai bien compris une de ses amie l'a invité au restaurant et elle n'a pas pu refuser.

- Et bien, en voilà une surprise. Le brun réfléchit pendant une minute puis repris. Dite Jean, elle ne vous a laissé aucune instruction ?

- Non monsieur, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je pensais qu'elle vous avait dit qu'elle ne mangerait pas ici et que vous seriez venu lorsque vous auriez faim, je suis désolé j'aurais dut sans doute venir vous chercher

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ma mère ne m'avais rien dit. Je vous donne votre congé pour ce soir, rentré chez vous je vais m'occuper du repas.

- Mais monsieur je ...

- Non allez y je vous dis, je suis capable de me faire à manger tout seul. j'ai appris auprès d'un des cuisinier de mon ancien pensionnat. Mais si jamais ma mère, ou bien mon père, vous demande quoique se soit vous dites que c'est vous qui avez cuisiné

- Bien monsieur, répondit le chef . Bonne soirée à vous, et sur ce il sorti de la cuisine.

Le jeune Uchiwa décida de se faire une salade composée de cubes de fromage, de quignons de pain, de morceaux de viande froide et de quelques tomates coupées en dé. Il amena ensuite son repas sur la grande table où trônait deux chandeliers en son milieu, et mangea seul. La solitude ne lui déplaisait pas autant que ça, il s'était habitué à être la plupart du temps seul, bien que ces derniers jours le blond avait décidé que comme il faisait parti de sa bande le brun ne devait pas rester seul longtemps parce que « c'est nul d'être tout seul dans son coin comme un con, c'est un coup à brouiller du noir !». Le brun ne se plaignait pas de la situation, même si il était présent et qu'il ne parlait pas cela ne dérangeait pas les autres, ou alors si c'était le cas ils ne disaient rien pour l'exprimer.

Une fois le repas terminé il remit son assiette dans la cuisine et alla regarder la télé dans le salon, son frère vient le voir un quart d'heure plus tard en lui demandant pourquoi le cuisinier n'avait pas encore préparé le repas. Sasuke lui répondit qu'il l'avait renvoyé chez lui pour ce soir et que Itachi devait se faire à manger par lui même, le grand protesta un peu et répliqua que son petit frère était un imbécile. Itachi se commanda des sushis qui arrivèrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke se dit que son frère allait devoir bientôt se mettre à cuisiner comme il partait pour Hokkaido et que donc l'aînée allait se retrouver seul dans un appartement sans un cuisinier attitré. La soirée passa vite et vers 23h le nékite décida d'aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain, en plus il commençait sa journée avec sport. Il s'endormit assez facilement.

OOOOOOOO

Le lendemain les deux amis se retrouvèrent, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude, devant la maison du blond. Après les formules d'usages et les questions de Naruto sur la soirée du brun, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être curieux pensa ce dernier, le kyubi décida de parler à son ami de la venue de Sakura dans leur groupe.

« He Sasuke j'ai un truc à te dire

- He bien vas-y dobe

- Teme !

- Allé, sa me fait rire de te voir hésitant mais bon

- Bas en fait je me demandais ce que tu penserais, si une fille entrait dans notre groupe...

- Que veux tu dire? Je suis nouveau dans votre groupe, c'est aux autres que tu devrais demander ça. Au fait j'y pense mais tu leur à demandé au moins avant de m'intégrer de force ?

- Oui je leur ai demandé mais même si ils avaient dit non je serai venu vers toi, j'avais juste envie que tu deviennes un des nôtres. Et puis je te signale que je ne t'ai forcé à rien, tu aurais très bien pus refuser tout net

- Parce que j'avais vraiment le droit de refuser? Moi je le voyais pas vraiment comme ça, et maintenant que je te connais un peu plus je sais que têtu comme tu es j'aurais pas eu la paix avant que je ne te cède

- Oui enfin tu vas pas me dire que sa te déplais non plus. Tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'entendre avec les autres, d'ailleurs se sera le test ultime tout à l'heure

- Tout à l'heure ? Questionna le brun

- Et bas la sorti au salon de thé, t'as pas oublié quand même. Hier tu m'as promis de venir

- Mais oui ne t'affoles pas, je vais venir. En plus mon père est parti en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger et du coup il ne risque pas de demander aux domestiques à quel heure je serais rentré. Au fait, cette fille elle s'appelle comment ?

- Sakura Haruno, tu sais c'est la fille à la chevelure rose qui est dans notre classe. On se connaît depuis le collège, bien qu'elle m'affirme qu'on c'est rencontré au primaire mais comme j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette période bas je préfère dire qu'on se connaît que depuis le collège.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, Kiba et les autres les attendaient devant le portail. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent en attendant le début des cours, 5 minutes plus tard une fille aux cheveux roses arriva à leur hauteur et sauta dans les bras de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun! Ohayo gozaïmasu

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Les gars vous connaissez Sakura, elle est en cours avec nous et à partir de cette instant elle fait également parti de notre bande

- Naruto ne m'impose pas comme ça, le réprimanda Sakura. Si sa se trouve ils ont pas envie que j'entre dans votre cercle de garçon

- T'inquiète pas Sakura, dis Kiba qui avait les joues légèrement rouges. Il ne nous a pas demandé grand chose quand il a décidé d'intégrer Sasuke, il l'a fait c'est tout. Quand il a une idée dans la tête c'est impossible de lui l'enlever

- Ha dac, bas bonjour tout le monde. He Sasuke-kun bonjour

- Bonjour, répondit le brun

- Bien maintenant allons en cours, dit Néji

- Quoi? Néji qui nous dis que c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, c'est vraiment la meilleur

- Bon allé saleté de blond, allons en cours.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le gymnase et se changèrent pour leur cour de sport, le cour passa plutôt lentement. Naruto profita du fait que Sasuke cours plus vite que lui, et que donc le brun était devant lui, pour mater les magnifiques fesses du nékite. Son regard n'échappa pas à Sakura, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et décida de poser la question au blond après le cours. La séance finit, et la douche prise le groupe alla vers le prochain cour, Sakura profita de ce moment pour demander en toute discrétion au kyubi ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. Le blond rougit légèrement et répondit qu'il parlerait de ça à son amie plus tard. La journée passa et chacun se préparait à rentrer chez lui lorsque Naruto leur rappela qu'ils allaient tous dans un salon de thé. Kiba proposa un salon du centre ville, la devanture du magasin était en orange et une grande pancarte annonçait : «Chez Nara-obachan, thés d'exception». L'intérieur était peint en rouge, le groupe choisis une petite table avec des banquettes collés au mur. Naruto s'assit le premier, Sasuke se mit naturellement à ses côtés (ce qui fit sourire le blond), Kiba était à côté du ténébreux, sakura était en face avec Néji. Ils commandèrent et bavardèrent de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure, puis chacun rentra chez soi.

Naruto et Sasuke firent le chemin ensemble, le blond reçu un coup de téléphone de ses parents pour lui dire qu'ils ne mangeraient pas à la maison puisqu'une ancienne amie les avaient invité. Le kyubi bougonna un peu du fait de pas avoir été prévenu plutôt, mais il promit de prendre soin de petit frère et de lui faire à manger, de toute façon c'est pas comme si il avait le choix.

« Tu as donc un petit frère, dit Sasuke

- Oui, il vient d'entrer au collège dit le blond en souriant. Et toi, tu as un frère ou une sœur, questionna le blond.

Sasuke réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, il n'était pas habitué à se dévoiler. Mais Naruto semblait être une personne de confiance, et le brun le considérait de plus en plus comme un vrai ami, pas comme l'avait été Suigetsu cette espèce de lèche botte.

- Oui j'ai un grand frère, et je suis le dernier

- Et ton frère... lui aussi c'est un nékite ou pas?

- Non, c'est un humain normal. Il a bien de la chance, au moins il ne déshonore pas la famille comme moi... Mais et toi ton frère? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto vit que le brun semblait triste, et que sa question l'avait troublé. C'est pourquoi il ne s'engagea pas plus sur ce terrain et décida de répondre à la question.

- C'est un humain à par entière lui aussi, il est roux et très énergique. Sa te dirais de venir chez moi ? Comme ça tu pourrais le rencontrer, il est à la maison à cette heure ci

- Pufff tu comptes me présenter comme ton fiancé, à défaut de rencontrer mes beaux-parents je vais rencontrer mon beau-frère, rigola le brun

- Mais non voyons, c'est pas du tout ça, dit Naruto tout en rougissant (ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke). Je voulais juste t'inviter, mais si tu veux pas venir

- Okay, usuratonkashi, je vais venir rencontrer ton frère. T'inquiètes pas je vais faire bon impression, s'amusa t'il

- Teme, répond y le blond. Ils continuèrent à marcher et arrivèrent bientôt à la maison de Naruto.

Il conduisit son ami jusqu'à la porte et sortit ses clés de la poche droite de son jean, il poussa ensuite la porte blanche et invita Sasuke à entrer en premier. Naruto cria un «tadaima» et emmena Sasuke dans la cuisine (pour faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé) puis dans le salon. Le brun fut étonné par la maison de son ami, on sentait par sa décoration qu'elle abritait des gens simples qui semblaient se contenter de peu, mais vue la grandeur de la bâtisse et la richesse de certains meubles on pouvait bien imaginer que la famille avait dû être assez aisée à un moment donné. Sasuke décida de poser la question à Naruto plus tard, stop arrêt sur les pensée : mais depuis quand il s'intéressait autant aux autres ? Il avait du mal à se reconnaître, décidément cette année était vraiment différente des autres. Il chassa bien vite ses réflexions lorsqu'une tornade rousse débarqua dans le salon, en renversant au passage une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait le manteau de Sasuke, et sauta sur Naruto qui s'enfonça tout naturellement dans le canapé comme si il était habitué à se type d'attaque.

« Nii-san t'es rentré, cria le roux tout en étranglant son grand frère

- Oui otôto-kun je suis rentré

- Dit maman et papa ton appelé pour te dire qu'ils mangeaient pas à la maison? On mange quoi? Comment était ta journée ? T'as appris quoi? Tu t'es pas rétamé par terre en cours de sport? …

Sasuke était impressionné par l'énergie qui se dégageait du jeune Uzumaki, et aussi du fait que Naruto semblait rigoler du flot de question de son petit frère.

- Olala du calme, déjà tu pourrais dire bonjour à notre invité, le réprimanda t-il gentiment.

Gaara sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Sasuke, le roux se colla plus à son frère et se cacha dans le tee-shirt. Sasuke se demanda ce qui était aussi effrayant en lui. Le roux si énergique s'était transformé en petit être craintif.

- Bas alors dis bonjour.

Le roux ne dit rien.

- Allé, tu n'es pus un enfant.

Gaara persista dans son mutisme.

- Gaara, sa suffit maintenant. Mais voyans que son frère ne réagissait toujours pas il opta pour une autre méthode. Gaara, ne t'inquiète pas, il est très gentil et c'est un très bon ami à moi. Dit bonjour à mon frère Sasuke

- Bonjour Gaara, moi je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer

- Bonjour. Il sembla se détendre. Alors on mange quoi?

- Il est à peine 17h, et pour te répondre comme c'est moi qui décide on mangera ramen

- Ha bon ? Je pensais que tu avais mangé les derniers ramen instantanés quand les parents étaient parti en vacances?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais Ichikamaru fait livraison à domicile maintenant. Enfin bref... et toi t'as appris quoi à l 'école ?

- J'ai appris de nouveaux kanjis, ils sont difficile je trouve et en plus j'ai du mal à les tracer

- Ha bon ? Va chercher tes affaires et montre moi ça

- Mais nii-san, tu n'es pas très bon en kanji toi non plus. L'année dernière tu avais tellement du mal à les comprendre que tu as menacé de t'enfuir en Europe parce qu'au moins la-bas ya pas de kanji

- Oui, bon. C'est des kamji de première classe de collège quand même, allé va les chercher

- Cool, et le roux quitta les bras de son frère pour remonter chercher son sac de cour

- Dit Sasuke, sa te dérange pas si j'aide un peu mon frère?

- Pfffffffffffff, t'es bêtes dobe. Bien sûr que sa me dérange pas, je vais y aller de toute façon

- Suis pas bête, teme. Et non part pas, reste un peu et aide moi. Gaara à raison, j'ai du mal avec les kanjis. C'est un peu bizarre d'ailleurs car je passe beaucoup de temps dans les livres, et donc en théorie je devrais mieux les assimiler mais non sa marche pas. Je te raconte pas la plaie que sa a été pour comprendre les kanjis des nombres, des jours et des heures, mes parent ont faillis péter leur câble. Déjà au primaire sa commençait mal, et il ma fallu des séances intensives pour comprendre, enfin c'est ce que mes parents mon dit.

Naruto se mit à rougir légèrement, il ne voulais pas que son envie que Sasuke reste encore avec lui ne soit trop voyant. Il avait vraiment envie qu'il reste pour pouvoir plus le connaître. Le blond s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour aller prendre la bouilloire et verser l'eau ultra bouillante dans la théière qu'il avait sorti, puis il revint avec trois tasses ainsi qu'une grosse théière en fonte rouge ainsi que du sucre et des petites gâteaux. Le brun décida de rester et quand fut venu l'heure de partir le blond lui fit promettre de l'accompagner en ville le week-end de la semaine suivante, Naruto avait argumenté que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas visité Konoha depuis son retour. Une fois le brun parti Gaara posa des questions à son frère sur ce nouvel inconnu, il remarqua que Naruto semblait assez attaché à lui. Le kyubi se défendit en disant que Sasuke était un ami, et qui comme il venait de revenir au Japon avait droit à une visite guidé. Gaara ne fut que peu convaincu mais ne répliqua pas. La soirée passa tranquillement dans les demeures Uchiwa et Uzumaki-Kamikaze.

OOOOO

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de finit, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Reviews kudaisai ? ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Konbanwa minna :)

Voci le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, comme d'habitude je vous remercie de me lire et de me suivre :)

Je remercie également tous ceux qui prennent du temps pour me laisser des reviews, sa me fait hyper plaisir

Il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimiez ce-ci ;)

Réponse aux reviews

- Sasunaru-love: Merci pour ta review :) Je suis hyper content que mes Naru-kun et Sas'ke-san te plaise, et tu vas voir je pense que ce chapitre va combler pas mal d'attente de tout le monde :) Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

:)

Chapitre 5: le week-end de sorti, où comment se rapprocher

Le week-end suivant arriva enfin, pour Naruto cela signifiait le repos et la grâce mat du dimanche, mais aussi la sortie avec Sasuke. Le blond était heureux que son ami ait accepté, il avait fait des plans pour que Sasuke puisse au mieux découvrir Konoha. Parce que depuis la rentrée Sasuke n'avait pas pus encore visiter la ville, et Naruto trouvait ça trop triste. Il aimait passer du temps avec le brun, évidement puisque c'était son ami mais aussi parce qu'il était très attiré par son ami nékite. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait rien le lui dire, il ne pouvait pas aller le voir et lui sauter dessus en lui faisant des gros bisous partout en hurlant qu'il l'aime. Non, il pouvait être extravagant à certains moments mais pas autant que ça, le blond décida donc de tâter le terrain. Mais comment s'y prendre fut la grande question du vendredi soir, puis vers 1h la solution lui apparu. Il allait tout simplement faire comme il faisait avec Kiba le matin, quoique une léchouille sur la joue de Sasuke paressait un peu trop extrême et en connaissant le caractère de son ami le kyubi se dit que c'était la meilleur solution si il voulait que Sasuke ne lui adresse plus la parole. Il opta donc pour un bisous sur la joue droite, il attendra la réaction de Sasuke et si celui-ci commence à l'engueuler le blond se défendra en disant que c'est le matin et qu'il est pas bien réveillé.

Pas fabuleux comme plan mais Naruto, n'en trouvant aucun autre, se résolu à l'adopter. Le réveill fut dur pour un samedi matin et le kyubi mit plus de 20 minutes à émerger, puis il se précipita dans sa salle de bain en se maudissant d'avoir dit à Sasuke que 9h40 serait une bonne heure pour se retrouver. Franchement le blond se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que c'était encore trop tôt, mais comme il voulait passer le plus de temps avec « son brun » (_ absolument mielleux lui disait sa conscience, tais toi lui rétorqua t'il_). Il sorti de la salle de bain à 9h33, en ayant seulement une serviette autour de la taille, et entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Encore heureux qu'il avait choisis ses vêtements la veille au soir, cela lui avait pris plus de 30 minutes et encore il avait eu l'intelligence de le faire au moment où son frère dormait et où ses parents regardaient la télé. Pas question que sa mère ne le questionne sur sa lenteur de choix, elle aurait pu se faire des idées. A bien y réfléchir c'est vraie qu'il avait mit un temps fou pour se décider, lui qui d'habitude prennait la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, et il ne pu que rire devant sa propre bêtise et devant sa coquetterie toute naissante ( _ce n'est pas un rendez-vous n'avait pas cessez de lui répéter sa conscience, je sais répondait le cerveau. Et pourtant tu t'excites comme un jouvencelle qui va à un premier rendez-vous avec son Don Juan, hé arrête un peu je t'ai dis que je sais que c'est pas un rendez-vous et je te signal que j'ai quand même le droit de vouloir être beau. Ouais je sais pas trop, sa sens quand même le surplus de testostérone cette affaire. Bon c'est finit ? je vais être à la bourre moi)_.

Après avoir mit un jean bleu, un tee-shirt orange et un peu de parfum ( _rendez-vous! Urusai conscience de mes deux_), il descendit dans la cuisine et il était 9h43. Il salua sa mère, qui était la seul assez folle pour se lever tôt le samedi matin, et avant de partir il lui demande de passer un message à Gaara:« il a intérêt à réviser ses kanjis parce que je vais le faire répéter, sa lui apprendra à se moquer de ma façon de les tracer devant un pote. Mais qu'il oubli pas de s'amuser quand même, suis pas un tyran non plus ». La mère ne pus que rire, vraiment très protecteur. Naruto sorti de la maison et trouva Sasuke qui était planté devant le portail.

« Ohayo Sasuke, dit il en faisant de grands signes de la main et il lui fit la bise sur la joue droite. Sa fait longtemps que tu attends ? Demande t'il comme si de rien était

Sasuke bugga légèrement et se rentint de gueuler « c'est quoi ce bordel ? », mais il se dit que sa devait être une manie de son ami. Vue que, tous les matins Kiba avait droit à une lèche sur la joue gauche alors se faire embrassé la joue ce n'est pas grand chose en comparaison.

- Sa fait à peu près 10 minutes, tu as eu du mal te lever ? Ou alors tu t'es prit les pieds dans ta couette et tu t'es écrasé par terre ? Se moqua t'il.

- He teme, je suis pas si empoté que ça je te signale ! J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à me réveiller, on est samedi quand même.

- C'est toi qui m'a proposé de me faire visiter la ville je te rappel, et c'est encore toi qui a fixé l'heure. Si t'es pas capable de te lever tôt et bas il fallait proposer aussi tôt, j'ai pas envie de te voir t'écrouler devant moi.

- Ho que c'est mignon, tu t'inquiète pour moi

- Pfff n'importe quoi dobe, bon allé on y va. Voyons si cette ville vaut la peine que j'y reste.

Naruto sourit et précéda le brun en direction du centre ville, durant le trajet le kyubi menait la conversation en lui racontant un peu l'histoire de la ville. Le blond racontait aussi des anecdotes sur les fondateurs de la ville et sur certains de leurs méfaits dans les rues de Konoha, avec des femmes très gentilles. Sasuke se demanda comment son ami pouvait inventer autant d'âneries à la minute, et comment il faisait pour parler avec un tel débit sans avoir la gorge complètement sèche ? Ils arrivèrent au centre ville après une vingtaine de minutes.

Le centre de Konoha était une grande place ronde bordée d'arbres et de boutiques, au centre de la place il y avait une fontaine où était sculpté une sorte de spirale qui faisait couler de l'eau à ses deux extrémités ( le symbole de Konoha). Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce lieu rassemblait plus à un décors d'une ville de Méditerranée qu'à une ville du Japon. Seul les enseignes et les gens parlant japonais rappelaient bien qu'on était pas en Europe. Naruto demanda si Sasuke avait prit de l'argent comme il lui avait demandé, le brun répondit que oui et se fit entraîner dans une boutique de téléphone. En effet le blond avait été choqué du fait que son ami n'avait pas de portable, lui-même ne l'avait eu que parce qu'il était entré au lycée et que ses parents ne connaissaient que trop bien la maladresse de leur fils. Sasuke c'était défendu en disant que dans son pensionnat les portables étaient proscrit et que donc il n'avait pas vue l'utilité d'en avoir un. Le blond le traîna donc dans la boutique et l'aida, ou plutôt le força dans l'esprit de Sasuke, à choisir un portable en lui disant qu'il aurait le temps de voire la question du forfait avec ses parents et que pour l'instant il pouvait se contenter d'une carte d'abonnement d'un mois avec des nombres de sms et d'appels définit. Le brun lui décida de choisir un forfait dès maintenant, pas question de demander à sa mère de venir choisir avec lui elle serait bien capable de l'entraîner dans des boutiques de fringues pour hommes et femmes!

Après la boutique Naruto amena son ami sur le mont Hokage, cette montagne avait été baptisée ainsi car on avait sculpté sur sa paroi les visages des Hokages dirigeants le village (puis la ville) aux filles des siècles. Ainsi Sasuke apprit qu'un Hokage était un autre mot pour désigner un maire, mais alors pourquoi avoir choisit de ne pas utiliser tout simplement le mot maire, à cette question Naruto ne donna aucune réponse sauf le fait que sa soit plus jolie à dire. Pendant qu'ils admiraient le paysage, qui était à couper le souffle ( du haut de la deuxième tête on pouvait voir tout Konoha, depuis le centre historique jusqu'à la gare permettant de rallier la capitale en un peu plus d'une heure un quart), Naruto pointa du doigt une maison sur le flanc gauche de la montagne et lui dit que c'était celle du Hokage en charge et qu'elle se transmettait d' Hokage à Hokage. Pour mieux la distinguer Sauke se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule droite de Naruto, son souffle venait titiller le coup du blond. Ce dernier tressaillit au contact de l'air chaud, grâce à une force surhumaine qu'il ne se connaissait pas il parvint à ne pas émettre de cri d'extase et de joie ( _compètement gaga celui-là , mais la conscience tu vas te taire laisse-moi profiter un peu)_. Le brun remarqua le léger mouvement de Naruto, et aussi le fait qu'il fermait les yeux, mais ne dit rien car il trouvait ça ( sans comprendre pourquoi) assez mignon. Ils restèrent sur le mont pendant un moment, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et cette fois Sasuke participa vraiment à la conversation et réussi même à faire rigoler le blond avec une blague ratée qu'il avait entendu au collège.

Ensuite le blond conduisit Sasuke chez Ichikamaru, un stand de ramens que Naruto adorait tout particulièrement, le nékite fût médusé : Naruto connaissait tous les plats de la carte. Naruto prit des nouilles aux miso, Sasuke prit la même chose. Comme c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait, le nékite ne savait pas trop quoi prendre d'autre. Naruto se resservit une deuxième fois et Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de le charrier.

« He le ventre su place, tu pourrais faire moins de bruit. En plus d'être un ogre tu n'es pas discret, et en plus pas très propre apparemment

- C'est que mon deuxième bol je te signale, et en plus je risque d'en prendre un autre. Toi par contre tu manges pas beaucoup, tu n'es rendu qu'au trois quart de ton premier bol.

- Et alors? J'aime manger lentement et prendre mon temps pour déguster. Et en plus en général je n'ai jamais trop faim

- Oui mais regarde toi, tu es tout fin. Au premier coup de vent tu vas t'envoler!

- N'importe quoi, rétorqua le brun. Et toi alors, tu sembles manger pour 5 mais tes pas gros. Et c'est moi le maigre dans l'histoire ?

- Je fais beaucoup de piscine, et du coup j'élimine au fur et à mesure. Et toi, Sas'ke, tu fais du sport ?

- Non pas trop, j'ai jamais trop aimé ça. J'ai fais pas mal de sport de défense cependant, quand j'étais au collège les gens se moquaient à cause de mon apparence et du coup j'ai pris des cours de karaté et de jûdo.

- Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas faire de sport tu en as fait pas mal quand même. Si tu veux un jour je t'emmènerais à la piscine, tu verras comme c'est agréable de nager

- Ouais je sais pas, on verra ça

- Ho allé sa serait le fun, et puis comme ça on pourra se faire une sortie tous ensemble

- On verra, au fait tu comptes m'emmener où après ?

- Après la piscine ? Je sais pas, il faudrait voir avec les autres, si on y va le matin on pourra se faire un pic-nique ensuite

- Mais non, dobe, je parlais d'après le repas. Tu vas me faire visiter quoi ?

- Ha ok, teme, avais pas tout compris. Je pensais à aller aux chutes de la vallée de la fin et après te montrer les coins méconnu et les petites rues de Konoha. Et après je sais pas trop, sa sera sans doute le début de la soirée alors on pourrait aller se faire un ciné avant de rentrer et si tu veux je préviens les autres et on se fait une petite soirée tous ensemble.

- Une soirée ? Genre avec de l'alcool et des gens malades qui vomissent partout ? Demande Sasuke

- Non pas forcément, je suis pas un mec du genre à faire une soirée juste pour me pitancher la gueule. C'est juste histoire de se réunir et de se revoir avant la reprise des cours.

- Se revoir ? Le week-end c'est juste depuis aujourd'hui, et on va les revoir après demain. Tu es autant attaché à tes amis que de ne pas les voir pendant 2 jours c'est trop dur ? Pffffff

- Je ne te permet pas monsieur Uchiwa, oui j'aime bien voir mes amis souvent et alors. Bon alors sa te dit ou pas ?

- Je sais pas trop, j'apprécie tes amis et je me sens bien avec eux mais de là à faire une soirée avec eux

- Bas allé sa va être sympa, et en plus je te ferais remarqué que se son tes amis à toi aussi maintenant. Et donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur, regarde quand tu es avec moi tu te sens bien non? Et quand on est tous ensemble à parler au lycée tu te sens bien aussi non ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je suis pas encore habitué à être autant entouré. Et avec toi c'est différent

- Différent, comment ça ? Demanda le blond qui sentait son cœur accélérer de plus en plus.

Sasuke hésita légèrement, qu'est ce qu'il entendait lui même par là ? Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il se sentait particulièrement bien lorsque Naruto était là, et qu'il avait beaucoup moins de mal à parler avec lui qu'avec le reste des gens.

Le brun avait tenté l'expérience deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était uppercut que parler avec Naruto était facile alors que parler avec les autres semblait encore difficile. Il avait donc essayé d'avoir une conversation complète et sans blancs avec les autres membres du groupe, il avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsque Naruto avait du s'absenter pour un petit moment ( petit moment qui devit vite 20 minutes). Et finalement Sasuke avait été impossible de parler avec les autres de manière aussi décontracté que lorsqu'il était avec le kyubi, alors que le nékite les appréciait il ne pouvait pas encore leur parler normalement. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke comprit qu'il ressentait peut être plus que de l'amitié pour le blond, mais en vraie Uchiwa il décida de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Non il fallait qu'il gère et de tout façon rien n'indiquait que le blond pouvait être attiré par lui, et en plus ils étaient tous les deux des garçons alors il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la réaction du patriarche Uchiha.

- Oh Sas'ke, Naruto appel Sas'ke

- Oui oui je t'entends, je voulais dire que avec toi c'est différent vue que tu cause tellement qu'on a pas le temps d'en placer une. Alors du coup on se dit qu'on est en confiance

- Pff n'importe quoi, répondit le blond pas très convaincu. Bon finalement je vais pas prendre un autre bol, et on va aller directement aux chutes d'eau.

Naruto termina son bol, paya les deux menus et prit Sasuke par le poignet pour l'emmener en dehors de la ville. Le brun ne dit rien quand le blond lui prit le poignet, poignet qu'il ne lâcha pas durant tout le trajet, et Sasuke du bien avouer que cette sensation était très agréable. Il trouvait le blond extravagant mais drôle. Naruto profita de la balade jusqu'aux chutes pour envoyer des sms à ses amis pour qu'ils s'organisent, il leur indiqua également que Sasuke préférait qu'il n'y est pas trop d'alcool. Les gars répondirent que de toute façon leurs soirées avaient été jusque là sans alcool ( à part quelques verres mais rien qui conduisait à l'ivresse), et Sakura elle répondit qu'elle trouvait ça trop kawaii. A quoi Naruto répondit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Une fois arrivé aux chutes Naruto du se résoudre à lâcher le poignet de son ami, il fit faire une promenade entre les différents petits îlots bordés par les chutes. Sasuke se trouvait que le paysage était vraiment magnifique, décidément tout ce que lui montrait le blond était magnifique. Le brun se demanda également combien de conquête Naruto avait amené ici, non pas que Sasuke se voyait comme une conquête ( _heeee alors là sa conscience n'en était pas sûr, son cerveau lui disait de fuir si c'était le cas et son cœur lui disait de rester car il se sentait bien auprès du kyubi_). Le blond ne remarqua pas les profondes réflexions de son ami.

L' après midi s'avança bien vite et une fois que les deux garçons eurent finit de faire le tour de tous les endroits important de la ville, chacun rentra chez soi pour se préparer pour la fête et prévenir ses parents qu'il serait absent le soir. Naruto du batailler avec sa mère, et son petit frère, qui bien qu'elle aimait bien les ais de son fils n'appréciait pas d'être prévenu à la dernière minute. Sasuke lui eu moins de mal, son père n'étant pas à la maison ce week-end il ne restait plus que sa mère à convaincre, or cette dernière était très heureuse que son fils un peu différent se soit fait des amis aussi rapidement.

_OOOOOO_

Sasuke était prêt, et légèrement anxieux quoique Naruto lui est assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de débauche lors de leur soirée. Naruto, le brun l'attendait sur le trottoir en face de sa maison, son ami lui avait bien dit de venir sonner mais Sasuke hésitait. La dernière fois il n'y avait que Gaara à la maison et non pas la mère, Sasuke avait été élevé comme un vraie fils de lord anglais dans son pensionnat suisse et au sein même de sa famille. On lui avait toujours appris à ne pas s'imposer dans un lieu et à rester dans son coin, et surtout au regard de sa condition physique hors normes, et se taire. Pourtant le blond venait tout juste de lui envoyé un sms pour dire qu'il s'excusait du retard qu'il allait avoir, et que comme il connaissait pas la ponctualité de Sasuke il l'invitait fortement ( en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas être une chochotte) à entrer chez lui. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation le brun jugea que sa bonne éducation lui ordonnait de se présenter à la mère de son ami, et en plus il avait envie de voir Naruto bien qu'ils aient passé toute leur journée ensemble. Et oui Sasuke était bizarrement en train de devenir dépendant de la présence du blond, et cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Sasuke se demandait si sa faisait ça à tout le monde ou juste à lui ? Le nékite traversa donc la rue et franchit le petit portillon, il se planta devant la porte d'entrée et sonna après une hésitation. Une femme aux cheveux rouges lui ouvrit la porte, elle semblait sympathique au premier abord.

« Oui, demanda t'elle un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Hadjimemashite madame, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis dans la classe de Naruto. Il m'a demandé de sonner à fin de l'attendre le temps qu'il finisse de se préparer, répond y Sasuke en s'inclina

- Et bien et bien quel garçon bien éduqué, mais je t'en prie pas autant de chichi avec moi. Allé entre, Naruto devrait bientôt avoir finis de se préparer.

Elle conduisit le brun dans la cuisine et lui servit du thé, elle le questionna un peu sur la balade que le kyubi lui avait fait faire.

- Alors, Sasuke, tu te plaies dans cette ville ?

- Oui, je la trouve assez jolie, Naruto ma montré des endroits magnifique

- Je suppose qu'il t'a amené au chutes d'eaux, il adore tellement cette endroit

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Sur le chemin du retour il a même proposé qu'on se fasse une après midi là bas

- Ha oui ? Je me rappel quand il avait 12 ans, il a réussi à convaincre mon mari et moi d'aller y passer une journée et de s'y baigner. Son petit frère était malade mais est quand même venu, résultat le lendemain il allait beaucoup mieux. Il a du aussi te montrer le centre ville et le quartier historique

- Oui, il m'a aussi fait monté au sommet du Mont Hokage. La vue est magnifique de la haut

- Il t'a montré le Mont Hokage ?

- Oui, il voulait que j'admire la vue et son endroit préféré dans la ville. Je suppose qu'il fait ça avec chacun de ses amis.

Non il ne le fait jamais, il n'a montré cette endroit à personne d'autres. Même Sakura n'a pas eu le droit de monter avec lui au sommet. Cela Kushina le savait très bien, c'est pourquoi elle était d'autant plus surprise , elle s'apprêtait à demander au nékite la nature exact de sa relation avec son fils mais ce dernier choisis ce moment pour débouler dans la cuisine.

« Désolé Sas'ke, je pensais pas prendre autant de temps» dit le bond en venant faire la bise au brun, encore une surprise pour la mère et Sasuke lui n'y prêta pas attention ( bien que sa joue le brûlait un peu). Bon Sasuke, c'est pas pour te presser mais on va être en retard

- Hé minute tu veux, c'est toi qui nous a mis en retard. Et en plus je te signale que ta mère ma offert du thé, c'est pas poli de partir sans finir une boisson offerte. Baka

- Mais enfin c'est pas grave, ma mère t'en voudras pas. Allé on y va

- J 'ai dis que je finissais mon thé d'abord, alors tu peux attendre

- Mais...

- Naruto, dit plus fort Sasuke

- Okay c'est bon, finis ton thé. Le blond décida de plier aux ordres de Sasuke et s'assit à côté de lui en attendant qu'il finisse son breuvage.

La mère était un peu surprise que Naruto jette l'éponge aussi facilement, d'habitude son fils était têtu comme une mule et ses parents devaient se battre avec lui pour le faire changer d'avis. Même Sakura avait du plusieurs fois abandonner toute tentative, Kushina se dit que le brun avait un pouvoir étrange sur son petit bout de choux. Le nékite ayant en fin terminé son thé, les deux garçons dirent au revoir et quittèrent la maison. Le début du trajet se fit dans le silence et Sasuke trouva cela désagréable, c'est pourquoi il le rompit.

« He Dobe, tu vas pas me faire la tête pour une histoire de thé non?

- hnnn

- He je te cause, tu pourrais répondre

- Me parle pas comme ça, c'est pas qu'une histoire de thé. Tu m'as gueuler dessus, t'as pas à me parler comme ça je suis pas ton chien

- Tu t'énervais et tu voulais pas m'écouter

- Oui mais moi, je ne t'ai pas mal parlé.

Le brun du bien admettre que c'était vrai, il n'avait pas encore bien compris comment marchait l'amitié véritable et les relations sociales.

- D'accord tu as raison, excuse moi j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça

- Ouais, pas très convaincant

- Je te promets de ne pus te parler comme ça, d'acc?

- J'sais pas trop.

Le brun commençait à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu, il décida donc de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié ( _Tu vas pas l'embrasser quand même? D'accord c'est évident qu'on l'aime bien mais quand même_, _mais non conscience je vais pas l'embrasser, ha je préfère ça, quoique_). Sasuke fit la bise au blond, il savait quand le faisant Naruto lui pardonnerais. Le kyubi fut surpris par le geste du brun mais l'apprécia beaucoup, et du coup il décida de ne plus bouder.

Ils prirent le bus 5 et s'assirent à côté, Sasuke profita du trajet pour admirer le blond qui fermait régulièrement les yeux. Après 25 minutes ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent dans une rue peu éclairée et assez exiguë. Le quartier de Kiba était un des plus vieux, et aussi un des plus délabré, de la ville de Konoha. Pourtant comparé à ce qu'on pourrait croire ce quartier n'était pas celui où habitait les plus pauvres, ce quartier abritait des gens de classe moyenne et avec des revenus suffisant pour vivre bien mais pas dans l'opulence. Naruto guida le brun sur 10 mètres puis tourna à droite, cette nouvelle rue était pleins de chiens qui jouaient avec des enfants. Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent devant la deuxième maison et Naruto poussa négligemment la porte, devant le regard surpris du brun le blond expliqua qu'elle n'était jamais fermée.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand couloir blanc décoré de tableaux représentant des chiens dans différent scénario possible ( jouant aux cartes, buvant à un bar, mangeant des sushis avec des baguettes). Le brun fit la réflexion que c'était une décoration bien étrange, le blond lui répondit que son ami adorait les chiens ( comme toute sa famille, et tout le quartier également) et que si Sasuke faisait une réflexion Kiba lui en collerait une dans le nez. Naruto cria qu'ils étaient arrivé et Kiba répondit de venir dans le salon, le kyubi invita le nékite à se déchausser et à prendre un chausson qui était dans le petit meuble à droite de l'entrée. Sasuke suivit son ami dans le couloir et ils tournèrent à droite pour se retrouver dans le salon où leurs ami étaient réunis. Les conversations s'étaient tues, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ses nouveaux amis parlaient de lui ( un peu parano sur les bords). Ils s'assirent sur des poufs et les conversations reprirent, Naruto se mit très vite à discuter avec Kiba, ce qui eu pour effet de laisser Sasuke seul. Il tenta de participer aux conversations des autres mais bizarrement ces derniers ne semblaient pas très prompt à le laisser entrer dans leur univers, même Sakura avait trouvé une personne avec qui discuter.

Le brun pensa très vite qu'il aurait dut refuser l'invitation et rester chez lui, au moins il aurait pu travailler au lieu de perdre son temps avec des personnes qui manifestement ne voulaient pas le connaître. Toutes ces réflexions tournaient dans sa tête, une partie de lui lui affirmait que c'était juste parce que c'était le début de soirée et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, mais très vite ses craintes semblèrent fondées. Kiba demanda ce que chacun voulait boire, apparemment tous attendaient l'arrivé de Naruto pour commencer la soirée, et étrangement Sasuke fut oublié. Kiba prit du ponche, Néji également, Shijamaru ne prit que du jus d'orange en argumentant qu'il devait se réveiller tôt le lendemain, Sakura prit du ponche et Naruto se cantonna à du coca. La soirée débuta donc et Sasuke crevait de soif, non mais franchement quel impolitesse il retenait Kiba sur ce coup là. Après 15 minutes d'ennuis mortel, en tout cas pour le nékite, Kiba décida de mettre de la musique et Sasuke crut qu'il allait pouvoir enfin parler avec Naruto mais ce dernier décida d'aller aider son meilleur ami à trouver de la musique.

Sasuke se disait qu'il allait sûrement en profiter pour éclipser et rentrer chez lui, c'est alors qu'une tête rose bonbon fit son apparition et s'installa sur le pouf de Naruto.

« Alors Sasuke, ça va?

- Umm, sa peut aller

- Ha bon? Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- Rien, rien, répondit laconiquement le brun

- Tu sais, Sasuke, si tu veux vraiment d'intégrer il va falloir songer à être plus expansif sur toi et à répondre un peu plus aux questions. En plus comme tu traînes avec Naruto tu vas devoir supporter qu'il te pose des questions et qu'il ne te lâche pas avant que tu y es répondu

- En ce qui concerne Naruto et ses questions sa va encore, il fait la conversation tout seul souvent. Par contre je vois pas pourquoi je répondrais aux questions des autres, vue qu'ils ne semblent pas vouloir me connaître

- C'est faux, regarde tu es la ce soir et je te parles

- Tu es bien la seul, les autres ne mon pratiquement pas adressé la parole et Naruto lui est trop occupé avec Kiba pour me parler

- T'inquiète pas, ils vont s'y faire. Sa leur à fait bizarre que Naruto impose quelqu'un comme ça. C'est vraie que moi c'est un peu différent, ils me connaissent déjà un peu et avant que vous arriviez on discutait des anecdotes du primaire et du collège. Et on c'est rendu compte qu'on se côtoyait déjà sans s'en apercevoir

- Ha, et donc pour qu'ils commencent à me parler il faut aussi que je déblatère sur mon passé. Sa va être dur de se trouver des points commun vue que j'ai passé que le début de mon primaire ici et qu'après on m'a envoyé en Europe, et en plus j'ai pratiquement pus aucun souvenir du primaire

- Ha bon ? Toi aussi ? Naruto est pareil, il n'a aucun souvenir de cette période, pourtant de nous tous c'est lui qui à la meilleur mémoire. Bon allé je vais pas te laisser crever de soif comme, ça. Naruto a dit que tu aimais pas l'alcool alors tiens prends du coca.

La rose saisit le verre que Naruto avait laissé sur la petite table blanche de salon et le donna à Sasuke qui protesta un peu mais le saisit en bouche. Ils continuèrent à discuter lorsque la voix de Naruto les interrompit.

- Bordel Kiba, je te dis que cette chanson c'est de la merde. Celle-ci est mieux, et on la met

- Moi je te dis, que c'est elle la mieux. Saleté de blond je suis chez moi et je décide de mettre ce que je veux

- Mais non, tu vas plomber l'ambiance, réplique le blond. Il se tourna vers l'assistance et dit: Sas'ke t'en pense quoi?

Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite à son prénom, Naruto décida donc de recommencer.

- Alors, Sas'ke, tu te décides?

- Tu vas pas lui demander, je sens qu'il n'y connaît rien

- N'importe quoi Kiba, bon alors tu choisis quoi?

- Je sais même pas de quels chansons tu me parles, alors sa risque d'être difficile de choisir. Usuratonkashi

- Tu as le choix entre: Foster the People ou Céline Dion

- Sans hésitation Foster de People

- Cool, allé dans ta face maître chien. Allé mets donc le cd

- Au moins Sasuke, tu parles pas beaucoup mais tu as de bons goûts, dit Néji.

Kiba mit le CD et les conversations reprirent, Sakura allait engager un nouveau dialogue avec le brun mais Naruto débarqua.

- Hé Sasu, tu as prit mon verre

- C'est Sakura qui me l'a donné, tu avais qu'à pas le laisser traîner baka

- Suis pas un baka, teme. Répondit le blond avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Bon alors vous vous entendez bien tous les deux à ce que je vois

- Sasuke est sympa, il parle pas beaucoup c'est tout

- Oui j'avais remarqué, le plus souvent je suis obligé de faire la conversation tout seul. Et encore il parle un peu plus maintenant

- Ha oui ?

- Au début il parlait vraiment peu ou en onomatopées, à présent il parle plus. Comme quoi le petit Sasu il change vite

- Hé vous deux je vous signal que je suis là, les interrompit le nékite.

- Ha oui tu es là, allé pousse toi un peu et fait moi de la place sur ton pouffe

- Tu peux reprendre ta place aussi

- Ya déjà Sakura-chan, allé dit le blond en faisant des petits yeux de renards battus.

Sasuke se retint de fondre devant, décidément ses sentiments envers le blond étaient de plus en plus étrange. Il se résolus et s'écarta un peu, le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le pouf.

- Donc vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive?

OOOO

La soirée battait son plein, cela faisait 3h qu'elle avait commencé et Sasuke se sentait enfin un peu mieux. Les amis du blond lui parlait de plus en plus et le nékite leur répondait et avait de vraies conversations, même si Kiba semblait toujours un peu distant avec lui mais le brun s'en fichait. Et encore plus important le kyubi ne l'avait pratiquement pas lâché de la soirée, ce qui augmentait la sensation de bien être de Sasuke. Ils mangèrent, dansèrent, burent et firent des jeux. Malheureusement lorsque la pendule indiqua 3h du matin Sasuke jugea que c'était l'heure pour lui de rentrer, Naruto protesta un peu en lui disant de rester plus longtemps et Sakura l'appuya mais le nékite avait décidé de partir. Le blond jugea bon de rentrer en même temps puisqu'ils habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre se serait plus simple et en plus le kyubi connaissait des racourcis pour rentrer ( non ce n'était pas du tout une manœuvre pour être encore seul avec Sasuke, non non), et dit donc au revoir à ses amis.

Ils sortirent de la maison et marchèrent en direction de leur maison, les bus ne passant pus à cette heure cela allait prendre pas mal de temps. Ils discutèrent de la soirée et de l'intégration de Sasuke dans la bande, pour une fois c'est Sasuke qui menait la conversation puisque Naruto avait un peu bu et donc avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer. Sasuke trouvait ça drôle, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que son ami faisait semblant pour la plus grande part. En effet Naruto avait décidé de ne pas suivre les protestations de sa conscience et d'essayer de tâter le terrain pour savoir ce que Sasuke pensait vraiment de lui, et si il y avait quelque chose de possible. Donc il décida d'attaquer.

- He... Sas'ke, dit tu as trouvé comment la soirée ?

- C'était bien, même si au début il y avait pas grand monde qui voulait me parler

- Ouais, mais si tu étais plus sympa avec les autres, et si tu faisait pas tout le temps la tête c'est sûr que les autres te parleraient plus.

- Je suis comme ça, j'y peux rien j'ai été élevé ainsi. On m'a toujours dit de rester discret, surtout vue que je suis pas vraiment normale.

- Moi je pense qu'il faut pas se laisser commander par son environnement. Il faut aussi faire ses propres choix, il faut que tu deviennes plus aimable avec les autres.

- He bas, dès que tu bois un peu t'es du genre à balancer leurs quatre vérités aux gens

- Je suis toujours comme ça, teme

- Usuratonkashi, et comment je fais pour devenir plus amical avec les autres ?

- Et bien tu arrête de faire la gueule tout le temps, puis tu essayes d'avoir de vraies conversations avec les autres. Comme tout à l'heure quand on discutait musique, là tu as vraiment parlé même si c'était pour pas longtemps. Et comme ça tu pourras avoir une petite copine, dit le blond d'une voix enjouée ( _mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de dire là? Je veux pas qu'il ait une petite copine, lui criait sa conscience_)

- Pouf... Si tu crois que j'ai pas déjà du mal à éviter mes groopies, si en plus il faut que j'ai une petite amie qui me colle tout le temps sa va être une plaie

- Oui enfin sa doit être cool d'avoir autant de gens qui t'adores, et qui te vénères. Naruto regretta ses paroles mais il fallait qu'il sache

- Non pas vraiment, j'aime pas les gens qui me colle trop et qui ne m'aime que pour ma beauté et rien d'autre.

- Oui mais dans ton pensionnat, tu devais bien avoir quelqu'un

- En quoi sa te regarde ? Est ce que moi je te pose des questions aussi personnel moi, râla le nékite

- Si tu veux savoir, je ne suis sortit qu'avec 2 personnes

- Ha oui? Et bien je pensais que vue que tu es assez introverti et pas mal tu aurais eu plus de conquêtes que ça. Sasuke ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit.

Naruto rougit mais décida de poursuivre la conversation.

- Oui, hehe... C'est à dire que la première personne avec qui je suis sorti m'a fait comprendre des choses, la deuxième personne était juste une passade et une erreur

- Vraiment ? A ce point là, moi aussi j'ai fait une erreur avec une personne du pensionnat. Et j'avouerais que sa m'arrive d'y penser encore

- C'est pareil pour moi, je repense souvent à ma première relation

- Et pas la deuxième?

- Non, comme je l'ais dit c'était une erreur monumentale et je suis content qu'on soit resté ami

- Et pas avec ta première relation, je croyais que tu disais que tu y repensais plus. Sa c'est si mal finit ? Demanda Sasuke, qui sans encore savoir pourquoi voulais connaître plus de chose sur Naruto

- Et bas le truc c'est vue qu'il est reparti en Europe, c'était difficile de maintenir une relation.

- Tu as dit «il» ?

- He oui, le kyubi recommença à rougir.

- Je vois...

- Désolé de te dire ça si soudainement, j'avais pas vraiment l'attention de te le dire. On se connaît que depuis peu, mes amis ne le savent pas alors ...

- T'inquiètes je dirais rien, mais comment sa se fait? Ils sont tes meilleurs amis depuis un moment, et j'ai cru comprendre que Kiba et toi sa faisait pas mal d'années

- Je connais Kiba depuis le primaire, les autres étaient dans notre école aussi mais on traînait pas vraiment ensemble. On a commencé à former une bande à partir du collège

- Et du coup tu décides de me le dire à moi ? Et bien tu dois me faire assez confiance, ou alors tu es complètement idiot

- Je sais pas trop, d'habitude je parle pas trop de ça.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant 2 minutes, juste le temps d'arriver devant la maison de Naruto.

- Bon je vais te laisser là, et he Sas'ke je...

- Je t'ai dis que je dirais rien, Naruto-kun

- Merci, Sas'ke-chan. Naruto se précipita dans les bras du brun, qui le recueillit et sentit une chaleur naître dans son bas ventre.

L'étreinte dura quelques minutes, puis Naruto se dégagea et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il prit le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche sur celle du nékite. Sasuke ressenti une chaleur encore plus forte que lors de l'étreinte, elle était étouffante et agréable, c'est pourquoi il se laissa faire. C'était très agréable, c'est pourquoi lorsque le kyubi rompit le baiser le nékite lui jugea que ce n'était pas assez et embrassa à son tour le blond. Les deux garçons partirent dans un monde merveilleux, des frémissements parcouraient leur corps de leurs oreilles pointues au bout de leur queue d'animal. Ils se séparèrent et Naruto se mit à sourire bêtement, Sasuke lui se rendit compte peu à peu des choses. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, mais après ce qui lui était arrivé en Suisse il devait réfléchir.

- Sas'ke, maintenant on fait quoi?

- Rien, je vais rentrer chez moi et toi aussi. On se voit lundi au lycée

- Mais on sait embrassé et ...

- Naruto, oyasuminasai

- Mais, Sasu

- Oyasuminasai, et pour le faire taire il l'embrassa de nouveau et partit en direction de chez lui. Il laissa un blond tout hébété qui eu bien du mal à aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

Naruto s'endormit avec l'emprunte gustatif du baiser du brun, un mélange de cannelle et de vanille. Le brun lui ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui avait prit et décida qu'il fallait qu'il parle à Naruto dès le lundi, mais en même temps il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas briser ce bonheur. Le goût des lèvres de Naruto était encore sur ses propres bouts de chaires roses, un mélange de fraise et d'agrumes (étrange combinaison, mais tellement bonne à la fois). Oui il lui parlerait, mais pour l'instant il pouvait être juste heureux de la situation. Les réflexions pourraient bien attendre le matin.

Lykos: oufff un nouveau chapitre de retravailler

Naru: Enfin, j'y crois pas j'ai embrassé Sas'ke. YATTA YATTA

Sasu: He baka, arrête de crier comme ça

Naru: Mais on c'est embrassé, teme. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content

Sasu: Bien sûr que je suis content, tes lèvres étaient très douces et trop bonnes. Je vais même m'y replonger maintenant

Lykos: Ho trop mignon, il est déjà accrocs

Sasu: Tu fous qui là, Lykos? T'es pas censé bosser tes exams

Lykos: Si, mais sa me soul. Dattebayo

Sasu: Ouais et bas j'en ai rien à foutre, si tu passe pas tu vas déprimer et il y aura jamais de fin à cette histoire

Lykos: Mais non tk, Sasu-san, je vais pas vous abandonner comme ça

Sasu: T'as plus tôt intérêt

Naru: He sensei, tu vas me faire encore embrasser Sas'ke-chan ?

Lykos: Mais oui, et m'appelle pas comme ça. Suis pas Kakashi-sensei moi

Naru: Ok, Lykos-kun. Dit Sas'ke, tu devais pas m'embrasser ya 5 minutes ?

...


	7. Chapter 6

Konichiwa minna :) Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette affreux retard, vous pouvez me fouetter si vopuv voulez car c'est inacceptable. Et en plus comme vous pouvez le voir ce chapitre est trop court, je ne pouvais pas trop en dire parce que sinon j'empiétais sur la suite. Mais ne vous inquiéétez pas, maintenant je vais pouvoir poster mes chapitres plus vite que suite à cette horrible attente ;)

De plus j'ai la joie de vous dire que je travail sur une autre fic, elle est un peu plus sombre ou du moins pour le début. Mais ne vous en fait pas je suis un fan des happy-end, et les death-fic ne sont pas du tout mon truc. Donc même si se sera sombre il y aura de l'espoir pour nos deux amoureux ;)

A présent je réponds aux reviews ;)

ArrowDream: Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait hyper plaisir :) Oui j'avoue que j'ai un peu traîné pour le bisous, mais plus on attend mieux sait. Et pour ce que tu disais sur le fait que la mère de Naru ne se tilte pas au nom de Uchiwa Sasuke et bien je dirais que elle est comme son fils, elle à la tête en l'air. Et en fait, pour tout te dire, sa mère a déjà comme une impression de connaître mais elle ne s'en rappelera plus tard :)

kawa-sensei: Merci d'aimer mon histoire, et pour répondre à tes attentes voici le nouvel épisode :)

Bon et bien je vous dit bonne lecture à tous :)

Chapitre 6: L'imbécile venu de Suisse

La fin du week-end se passa tranquillement, Sasuke profita de son dimanche pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait. Naruto passa son temps dans la lune, un sourire aux lèvres bien qu'il avait peur que sa ne soit qu'une belle illusion.

Le lundi arriva, Naruto était quelque peu nerveux mais refusait de le montrer à ses parents car il ne voulait pas être questionné. Il se prépara donc pour aller en cours et juste avant de sortir il reçu un sms de Sasuke «Désolé je n'irais pas en cours en même temps que toi, j'ai un truc à faire. On se retrouve au lycée, pas de question!», Naruto leva un sourcil en se demanda ce que le brun avait donc à faire et surtout comment il avait su qu'il lui aurait envoyé un sms pour savoir pourquoi. Le blond décida de se mettre en route, il mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se plongea dans le monde merveilleux de Fairy tail.

Il arriva au lycée et retrouva ses amis, ils lui demandèrent où se trouvait Sasuke et le blond répondit que le garçon avait apparemment quelque chose à faire. Personne ne dit rien, et ils partirent directement en cours. Ils s'installèrent à leur place, Kiba à côté de Néji, Sakura juste derrière et à la droite de Naruto, et à la gauche de Naruto la place était vide car c'est celle que Sasuke avait décidé de prendre depuis le milieu de la semaine précédente. Le cours de math commença, Sasuke arriva avec 10 minutes de retard et s'excusa en donnant un papier jaune, venant du bureau de la directrice, au professeur. Il s'assit et Naruto sourit, mais ce sourire disparu lorsque son ami lui lança un regard qui disait «si tu me pose une seul question je te tue sur place». Le cour commença, le kyubi avait du mal à se concentrer puisqu'il détestait les maths, puis vint le cours suivant qui était biologie. Et enfin la pose de un quart d'heure, le groupe en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes dehors. Ils dirent bonjour à Sasuke, qui leur répondit avec un ton qui les glaça tout net. 5 minutes avant que les cours ne reprennent Naruto décida de prendre le nékite à pars

« Sas'ke il faut qu'on parle... tu sais pour samedi... et aussi parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ce matin.

- Non Naruto, je t'ai dit pas de question

- Mais Sasu...

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire, et arrête avec ce surnom, Sas'ke sa me suffit comme ça. Et pour ce qui est de samedi, on en parlera ce soir quand on rentrera

- Mais Sasuke, il faut qu'on en parle maintenant. Je veux savoir sur quel pied danser

- Ce soir Naruto, le blond remarqua que la voix de Sasuke c'était légèrement adouci. »

Ils retournèrent donc en cours. Durant le repas Naruto remarqua que Sasuke regardait tout le temps autour de lui comme ci il craignait de voir quelqu'un et ceci inquiéta le blond, d'ailleurs cela m'échappa pas non plus à Sakura. Elle voyait bien que Naruto regardait le nékite très intensément la plus part du temps et qu'il le quittait rarement des yeux, une discussion allait devoir s'imposer.

La journée s'acheva et Sasuke se précipita de sortir du lycée, Naruto le suivit après avoir dit un rapide au revoir à ses amis.

Après 5 minutes de trajet dans le silence, les deux amis s'étaient éloigné assez de l'établissement scolaire au goût de Sasuke qui choisit ce moment pour parler

« Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui, il s'est passé tellement de chose ce week-end que j'étais pas de très bonne humeur

- Oui j'ai vu, mais dis moi qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cette état là ? Est ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'on a fait ?

- Non, et puis si je n'en n'avais pas eu envie je ne t'aurais pas ré-embrassé, baka

- Teme

- En fait c'est à cause d'un imbécile qui vient d'arriver de Suisse. Il vient d'être transféré dans notre lycée, et moi qui pensait être débarrassé de lui

- C'est qui, il s'est passé quoi entre vous pour que sa venu te fasse chier à ce point là ?

- Je veux pas parler de ça, et ne te remet pas à me poser des questions sur lui. Il va falloir juste que je l'évite au max et qu'on ne traîne pas trop au lycée, et comme ça il ne nous soûlera pas

- Commença nous? Tu penses qu'il va venir faire chier notre bande juste parce que tu en fait parti, t'inquiète avec Néji et Kiba il risque pas de faire le poids. Et tu connais pas Sakura qu'en elle est en colère, elle serait capable de castrer un mec

- Mais non usuratonkashi, il ne risque pas de venir faire chier la bande. Il risque de venir NOUS faire chier, nous deux.

Le kyubi s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin sous le choque des mots de son ami, il avait bien dit «nous» ?

- He Sas'ke, comment ça nous?

- Bas oui nous deux, idiot. Il va voir tout de suite qu'il y a un truc pas net entre nous et il va me faire chier avec ça

- « Un truc pas net »? Questionna le blond.

Le myubi voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Son cœur lui disait de lui sauter sur le brun pour l'embrasser, mes son cerveau lui intimait la prudence.

- Tu m'énerves quand tu es comme ça, sache le et retiens.

Sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre il lui saisit un bras et l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle adjacente, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Naruto était tout content et ne cessait de trembler à ce contact, il mit ses mains autour des hanches du nékite. Le nékite plaça sa main gauche sur la hanche de Naruto, et de l'autre il jouait avec les cheveux couleur or. Le blond ne pus retenir un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Sasuke entrer en contact avec son point sensible entre les deux oreilles, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun qui du mettre fin au baisé car il maquait d'air. Puis il reparti dans la rue comme ci de rien n'était.

« Je te parlais de ça, la dernière fois les choses se sont compliqué à cause de lui et je veux pas que sa recommence

- La dernière fois?

- Oui, je veux pas parler du passé. Je veux juste pas qu'il s'interpose entre nous, je sais que je ressens des choses pour toi et j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Et quand je suis avec toi je parle plus, comme si je me sentais totalement en confiance, et je parle de mes sentiments et sa fait bizarre. Et en plus on se connaît que depuis peu et je t'embrasse et passe mes mains sur toi. Je perd mon self-control avec toi et sa m'effraie

- Moi j'aime bien quand tu es comme ça, tu es plus expressif et joyeux et sa me rend heureux que se soit un peu grâce à moi. Mais moi aussi sa me fait peur, je n'ai eu qu'une seule miniricici expérience avec un garçon et j'avoue que je sais pas trop comment faire et si on doit le dire aux autres.

- Non il faut pas le dire, pour l'instant sa reste entre nous. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le reste du trajet, qui ne dura que 3 minutes mais Sasuke lançait souvent des regards au blond, ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui ne s'empêcha pas de sourire. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Naruto et ne surent trop comment se dire au revoir. Chacun avait envi de s'embrasser à nouveau, mais devant la maison du kyubi et en pleine rue en plus c'était risqué. Finalement ils se dirent juste au revoir et Naruto fit la bise à Sasuke qui frotta légèrement une de ses mains sur celle du blond. Ils se séparèrent et chacun rentra en repensant à ce qu'ils c'étaient dit et ce qui c'était passé. Mais des deux c'était bien Sasuke qui réfléchissait le plus.

_POV SASUKE_

Non mais dans quel merde je me suis encore fourré? Sa y est je recommence à faire n'importe quoi et me laisser guider par mes sentiments, et pourquoi justement au moment où Suigetsu revient dans le coin? Et puis il aurait pas pu resté en Suisse lui, pourquoi il a fallut qu'il me poursuive jusqu'au Japon? J'ai vraiment la poisse sur ce coup.

Si je reprend bien ma check-list de tout ce qui m'arrive sa commence comme ça: je suis tombé sous le charme de Naruto, un garçon blond qui a des oreilles et une queue de renard alors qu'il ne fait pas de gosplay. En gros je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon, et d'un kyubi en plus!

Quand mon père va l'apprendre je suis sûr qu'il va me virer de la maison, et si je ne lui disait rien? Non pas possible, vue que Suigetsu squatte ma maison et mon lycée pour le moment il va forcément dire à mon père que j'ai une relation particulière avec Naruto.

Sa y est je suis rentré à la maison, parfait il n'y a l'air d'avoir personne à part les domestiques. Je monte direct dans ma chambre, balance mes affaires sur mon tapis gris et m'affale sur mon lit il faut vraiment que je réfléchisse.

Je ne veux pas quitter Naruto, quoique quitter n'est pas tout à fait le mot puisque je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'on soit vraiment ensemble et il va falloir qu'on en discute sans doute. Ho non je déteste discuter de ce genre de chose, mais il va bien falloir. Il n'est pas question que je fasse du mal à Naruto, il est vraiment trop mignon et il n'est pas question que je ternisse cette image angélique de lui en le faisant pleurer. Mais il va falloir que je lui dise bien de ne rien dire aux autres, du moins tant que je suis pas près à m'assumer au lycée. C'est à dire tant que le connard est dans le coin.

Il faut que je me débarrasse de Suigetsu au plus vite, et si je demandais à mon frère de trouver quelqu'un pour organiser son meurtre ou au moins son expulsion du pays ? Non, Itachi me poserait sans doute des questions et je veux pas y répondre. Déjà j'aime pas répondre à celles de Naruto, alors celle de mon grand frère certainement pas.

Aller Sas'ke, rhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh le tic de Naruto, il est temps de te mettre au boulot sérieusement. Pffff sa fait déjà deux heures que je bosse et j'en ais déjà marre, et Naruto qui m'envoie des sms pour savoir comment je vais et si j'arrive à faire mes devoirs alors que lui bloque sur ses maths. Non mais je te jure, il faut qu'il arrête. Mais tellement craquant en même temps, si il est déjà comme ça maintenant comment se sera si on se met vraiment ensemble? Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse.

Tiens quelqu'un rentre à la maison, j'ai entendu la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sa doit être mon frère, vue que sa chambre et la mienne son les seul à cette étage. Mes parents eux ont une chambre, une salle de bain, un grand dressing au rez-de-chaussé.

Non sa ne doit pas être Itachi, se n'est pas sa façon de marcher, cette démarche est beaucoup plus lourde et moins discrète que la sienne. Au non pas lui !

« Sasuke-sama, bienvenue chez vous

- Depuis quand tu ne frappes pus avant d'entrer? C'était à peu près ta seul qualité jusqu'à présent

- Vous êtes méchant, je suis juste content de vous revoir

- Tu es tellement content que tu te sens obligé de rester dans ma maison et d'aller dans mon lycée? Tu pouvais pas rentrer chez tes parents, ou mieux rester en Suisse?

-Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, ils font des travaux et du coup ma chambre est inhabitable et en plus il y a tellement de bruit que mes parents sont obligés de louer une autre maison. Et ils n'avaient pas prévu que je revienne si vite, et donc il n'y a que deux chambres. Et ils reçoivent un ami qu'ils n'avaient pas revue depuis une dizaine d'années, et donc pas de place pour moi

- Oui, sa c'est ce que tu as dit à mon père pour qu'il accepte gentillement de t'herberger. Je suis sûr que tu as menti, tout ça pour m'embêter et me suivre à la trace. Comme tu le faisais si bien quand on était au pensionnat. Et en plus ta famille est pleine de tunes, ils peuvent te payer une chambre d'hôtel

- Ummm, vous avez peut-être raison

- Comment ça? dije en me tournant face à lui et son sourire mesquin

- Et bien, si je suis revenu ici c'est pour éviter que vous fassiez à nouveau une bêtise. Il ne faut pas que vous recommenciez ce que vous avez fait avec l'autre personne, déjà que votre position de nékite met votre famille dans l'embarras il ne faudrait pas également que vous la déshonoriez par des pratiques abjectes.

- « Abjectes »? Ce que je fais avec les gens ne te regarde en aucune façon, et je te signale que la personne avec qui j'étais avait l'air d'apprécié. C'est toi qui l'a forcé à renoncer à moi et à revenir sur ses paroles

- Je lui es juste fait comprendre que c'était mieux pour vous deux si vous vous sépariez avant que quelqu'un n'apprenne ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de te mêler de tes affaires, et sa aurait mieux été. Quoique si il l'avait fait je n'aurais sans doute pas rencontré Naruto, et je ne serais pas entrain de me dire que je suis tombé raid dingue de lui

- Ne soyez pas si agressif, je vous ai dit que je l'avais fait pour votre bien. D'ailleurs vous vous plaignez que je sois dans le même établissement que vous mais je ne vous ai pas vue aujourd'hui, vous vous cachiez de moi? Ne me dite pas que vous avez déjà recommencez vos bêtises

- Pffff, sa ne te regardes pas. Dégage d'ici, lui-dije en lui balançant un dictionnaire qui traînait par là.

Il a réussi à éviter le projectile mais au moins il sort de ma chambre. Non mais quel abrutie, il va falloir que je fasse très attention quand je serais au lycée avec Naruto. ce gars ne doit pas nous surprendre sinon sa va aller mal.

Bon je vais l'ignorer toute la soirée et voir demain pour les cours, mais cette fois vue qu'il connaît le chemin je vais pas l'accompagner. Je vais aller en cour avec le baka, c'est plus agréable de faire le chemin avec lui même si il parle tout le temps.

Je passe ma soirée à l'ignorer, au repas je ne fais pas attention au fait que mon père n'arrête pas de faire des éloges sur Suigetsu (tiens pour une fois que c'est pas sur mon frère) et qu'il me presse d'être prévenant avec lui et de l'aider dans son nouvel environnement. Non mais on croit rêver, être prévenant? Il veut que je me marrie avec ou quoi? L'aider dans son nouvel environnement, c'est un humain et non un chien ou un lapin, et puis moi pour ma rentré il ma juste dit de ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

Après ce repas je retourne dans ma chambre, niaise sur mon ordi et ma télé puis je vais me coucher. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose mais je sais pus trop quoi, soudain c'est un sms à 23h57 qui me le rappel

« Coucou Sas'ke, sa va depuis tout à l'heure? Juste pour te dire : oyasumi :)»

Quel gosse, mais je vais lui répondre «Oui je vais toujours bien, oyasumi Naruto».

Puis je m'endors en pensant à un certain blond aux oreilles de renard et avec une queue orange toute touffu.

Lykos: Bon et bas voilà, pas très approfondie ce chapitre

Sasu: Ouais t'as raison, on apprend pas grand chose et j'embrasse pas beaucoup Naruto-kun depuis le début de l'histoire

Naru: Soit plus gentil Sas, il fait de son mieux. Et en plus t'as vu on a un nouveau perso qui vient faire chier

Sasu: Ouais enfin il me menace et fou un peu notre vie en l'air

Lykos: Et ho parle pas trop tu veux

Sasu: Ouais si tu veux

Naru: Allé Sas'ke fait pas la tête, allé vient j'ai envie d'être entreprenant

Sasu: Mmmm, ta bouche m'appel ma fois

Naru se précipité dans les bras de son chéri et enfui son visage dans son coup, Sasuke lui relève le menton pour lui faire un bisous passionné.

Lykos: Vous êtes trop mignon, bon j'écris encore un peu et je vais me précipiter dans les bras de Ron

Naru: Umm? Et ton idéal de mec style espagnol, ou à l'écharpe rose comme celui qui te fait craquer à la fac ?

Lykos: Oui et bas je prendrais le Ron version fic Alita, il parle espagnol et il est muy caliente

Sasu: Draco va te tuer

Lykos: Mais non, dans cette version de Ron je ferais en sorte que Draco et lui ne soit pas ensemble :)

Sasu: Pitoyable

Lykos: Bon vas-y toi, Naru t'attend je crois. Ronny ou t'es ?

Ron: Estoy aqui


	8. Chapter 7

Konitchiwa mina, je suis trop content de vous retrouver

Tout d'abord je m'incline devant vous tous, je suis à même le sol: ごめんなさい !

Je sais que sa fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, mais en fait j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi et d'internet :( Et en plus je suis entrain d'écrire une nouvelle fic en même tps, et du coup j'ai un peu de mal à me répartir entre les deux et à bien gérer mon tps.

Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et je vous remercie de me suivre vous êtes trop mignon ;)

Et aussi je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ceux qui m'écrive des review, et j'espère qu'il y en aura sur ce chapitre parce que j'avoue que je suis pas sûr que ce que j'écris en ce moment soit très bien :(

Bonne lecture ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) :) :) :) ):) :)

Chapitre 7 : Amour dans l'ombre

Sasuke se réveilla juste avant que son réveil ne le presse de sortir du doux lit, il se leva et alla directement se laver. Sous le jet il commença à réfléchir à la manière de dire à Naruto que leur relation devait rester complètement secrète, il avait l'impression de le lui avoir dit mais il jugea préférable de le lui re-signifier. Une fois propre et pratiquement sec, il avait du mal à nettoyer sa queue de nékite car il avait horreur de toucher cette chose qui faisait de lui un anormal, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné qui lui avait été préparé par les domestiques de ses parents. Il mangea seul et dans le silence, son père était déjà parti travaillé, sa mère était entrain de préparer une quelconque œuvre de charité et son frère dormait encore. Une fois cela finit il prit son manteau léger, il trouvait qu'il faisait encore un peu froid pour un mois d'avril, mit ses chaussures et sortit de la maison. Il s'engagea sur les dalles de marbre de sa cour, franchi le grand portail en fer et se dirigea vers son lycée. En fait il allait plus tôt en direction de la maison du kyubi, ce petit rituel commençait à s'encrer vraiment en lui et puis en même temps vue ce qu'ils avaient fait le jour précédent Sasuke aurait été bien bête si il avait (comme une partie de son cerveau lui ordonnait) été directement en cours sans attendre le blond. Il avait été contraint de le faire le matin précédent à cause du « suisse ».

Le brun arriva devant la maison de son ami, il lui envoya un sms pour être sur que le blond était bien à l'heure et qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre. Naruto lui répondit dans la minute qui suivit, en le traitant de teme et en lui disant qu'il savait être à l'heure. 2 minutes plus tard le blond arriva, il avait les yeux brillant et ne sachant pas trop comment dire bonjour à Sasuke (encore une fois, le pas doué) il lui lance juste un «ohayo, Sas'ke» en lui faisant la bise. Sasuke sourit, le blond se souvenait du fait qu'il voulait que personne ne sache c'est pourquoi il regretta ce qu'il venait de faire, mais le brun lui répondit en lui faisant aussi la bise. Ils se mirent en marche et parlèrent de tout et de rien, Naruto lui demandait comment avait été la soirée du brun et au moment où le kyubi allait demander si Sasuke avait réussi l'exercice d'anglais où lui-même avait bien pataugé il se passa la chose que désirait Naruto depuis le soir précédent. Ils étaient arrivé exactement au même endroit, et Sasuke jugea que c'était le moment idéal, parce que de toute façon il n'en pouvait pu.

Sasuke saisit donc Naruto par le bras et l'entraîna dans la petite ruelle, au bout de 2 mètres le brun plaqua le blond contre le mur et dévora ses lèvres. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de gémir et répondit au baiser tout en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke et une autre sur la hanche, le brun lui passa une main sur tout le corps du blond et une d'elle se bloqua sur la hanche de son vis à vis. Le baiser passionné dura quelques minutes puis Sasuke s'écarta de Naruto et sourit franchement à ce dernier, le blond rougit et Sasuke lui fit un dernier baiser chaste avant de retourner dans la rue où Naruto comprit que leur relation devait réapparaître « normale ». Le kyubi eu un peu de mal à reprendre le cour de leur précédente conversation mais y parvint au prix d'un effort pour dés-embrumer son cerveau.

Il arrivèrent donc au lycée et y retrouvèrent leurs amis, ils discutèrent et partirent en cours. Les cours commencèrent et Naruto commença à s'ennuyer, les cours qui l'intéressaient étaient en fin de journée, il en profita pour repenser à sa situation avec Sasuke. Okay ils s'étaient embrassés, deux fois, et c'était tout. Le blond ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, il aimait Sasuke mais est-ce que ce dernier l'aimait vraiment? Le nékite l'avait embrassé comme sur une impulsion, et ensuite il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne fallait n'en parler à personne. Qu'est-ce que sa signifiait concrètement? Naruto allait devoir le demander à Sasuke, son nouveau petit ami ? Mais il devait trouver le moment où ils ne serait que tous les deux, ce qui risquait de s'avérer assez compliqué avec leurs amis. La pose de midi arriva en fin, Naruto était affamé et ayant apprit que c'était ramens au menu n'avait que plus faim encore. Le groupe d'ami s'installa à une table, Sasuke se mit à côté de Naruto, les discussions allaient bon train et tournaient surtout autour de leur professeur de biologie. Orochimaru était un homme très étrange, son regard froid de serpent avait le don de glacer le sang des gens et il faisait terriblement peur à ses élèves. Et spécialement au Kyubi, qui n'aimait déjà pas les films d'horreur, qui sentait comme une sorte de mal être lorsqu'il était dans la salle de son professeur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le groupe avait finit de manger et décida d'aller dans le parc de l'école, lorsqu'ils rangeait leur plateau Sasuke aperçu Suigetsu qui parlait avec des gens mais qui manifestement avait vue le brun. Le nékite se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la cafétéria, Naruto fut surpris par cette empressement, alors que depuis le début de la journée Sasuke semblait faire son possible pour ne pas être trop éloigné du blond cette rapidité le conduisait à s'éloigner de Naruto qui n'avait pas encore pus poser son plateau. Dehors Sasuke bouillonnait légèrement, il ne voulait pas que Suigetsu vienne interférer entre lui et ses nouveaux amis, et surtout entre lui et Naruto. Lorsque les autres sortirent, un peu surprit du comportement de Sasuke, ils partirent en direction du grand arbre dans le côté gauche de la cours. À un moment Naruto se leva pour aller aux toilettes, et Sasuke s'arqua sur ses jambes en prétextant la même chose.

Les garçon se retrouvèrent donc au petit coin, et avant que Naruto ait pus dire quoi que se soit Sasuke lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la cabine du fond. Lorsque la porte fut refermer le brun s'empara des lèvres du blond, il caressa son torse et arrêta ses mains sur la hanche et les cheveux de son vis à vis. Quand ils manquèrent d'air ils se séparèrent et le kyubi regarda intensément le nékite et lui demanda.

« Dit sas'ke, tout à l'heure tu paressais étrange et tu faisais une drôle de tête, tu te sens bien ?

- ummm. Comment ce blond a pu le voir aussi vite, se demanda le brun

- Je suis pas sûr que se soit un oui franc et affirmatif

- Mais oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas

- Je sais pas, je m'inquiète un peu du coup

- Mais tu m'énerves, je ne peux pas avoir l'envie de t'embrasser sans que se soit suspect?

Et le nékite se ressaisit des lèvres du kyubi pour à nouveau les embrasser tendrement. Cette fois se fut Naruto qui plaça ses mains sur chaque une des hanches de Sasuke. Au bout de 10 minutes de papouilles ils jugèrent qu'il était temps de repartir vers leurs amis. Quand ils arrivèrent ils furent questionner sur le temps qu'il leur avait fallu, Sasuke répondit que c'était la faute de Naruto qui avait prit top de temps et ils rejoignirent le cercle. Naruto avait les joues légèrement rouge, ses amis mirent çà sur le compte de la honte mais Sakura vit bien que son meilleur ami était tout bonnement heureux et se souvint qu'elle ne lui avait toujours rien demandé à propos de sa relation avec Sasuke. 2 minutes plus tard une ombre apparu au milieu du cercle, le groupe tourna la tête vers le possesseur et Sasuke blêmit. Cela n'échappa ni à Naruto, qui devina que c'était le fameux Suigetsu, ni à Sakura.

« Ha Sasuke-sama, je vous trouve enfin. Ce lycée est plus grand que je ne le pensais

Le groupe resta sans voix, ce mec venait de l'appeler «sama» ?

- He Sasuke, tu le connais ? Demanda Sakura

- Oui, répondit il laconiquement

- Tu peux nous le présenter ?

- Pas envie

Naruto tilta un peu au ton froid de Sasuke, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agressif. En même temps il est vraie qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, l'attitude de Sasuke lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Vous êtes méchant Sasuke-Sama, dans ce cas je vais faire ma propre présentation. Je m'appelle Suigetsu Hôzuki, j'étais dans l'école de Sasuke-sama en Suisse et son seul ami. Je viens de rentrer au Japon et pour l'instant je vie chez Sasuke-sama puisque chez moi c'est un peu compliqué. J'espère pouvoir devenir ami avec vous tous

- Hors de question, je dois déjà te supporter à la maison alors au lycée certainement pas

- T'es pas très gentil avec lui Sasuke, intervient Kiba

- Je le connais mieux que toi je te signal, je ne veux pas le supporter plus que je ne le dois. Donc, Suigetsu, je te prierais de foutre le camp de là

- Mais voyons, Sasuke-sama, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un ami

- Oui mais vois tu mon chère c'est ici que tu te trompes, tu n'es en aucun cas mon ami

- Comme vous voudrez, nous en rediscuterons chez vous. Au revoir tout le monde, et le garçon parti après s'être incliné.

Le petit groupe se questionna sur la raison de l'animosité entre le nouveau et Sasuke, mais ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier personne n'osa rien demander. La pause déjeuner se termina, elle avait durée plus longtemps que d'habitude à cause d'une réunion entre leur prochain professeur et la directrice, et ils allèrent donc en cours maths. L'après-midi se déroula calmement, les deux dernières heures de cours étaient l'EPS. Tous les élèves étaient crevés par leur journée, tous exception faite de Sasuke qui semblait au sommet de sa forme. Le nékite courait autour du terrain avec tellement d'entrain et de vitesse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était sous Extasie, en vérité le brun avait besoin de se défouler. Le fait que Suigetsu est osé prétendre être son ami, et vouloir intégrer sa bande, le mettait hors de lui. Cette imbécile n'était pas son ami, ce n'était qu'un lèche botte.

Naruto regardait son ami courir et faire du saut de haie à une vitesse folle, et s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce mec l'avait mit dans une telle colère, c'était un peu effrayant et très déstabilisant. Mais puisque le brun était incommodé par sa présence le blond ferait tout pour que ce gars aux cheveux blancs (non sans blague des cheveux blanc ?) n'approche pas trop de son copain.

OOOOO

_15 mai _

Cela faisait presque un mois que le kyubi et le nékite sortaient ensemble, quoique le mot « sortirent» était un peu exagéré aux yeux de Naruto. En effet les deux jeunes hommes ne sortaient que très rarement, ce n'était arrivé que deux fois seulement, et ceux parce que Sasuke avait continuellement peur que Suigetsu ou quelqu'un qui connaisse le patriarche Uchiwa ne les surprenne en pleine étalage de leur amour. Cette situation était extrêmement frustrante pour notre blond, il commençait à en avoir marre de leurs bisous dans l'ombre. Pas que leur relation et son amour pour Sasuke ne soit pas véritable mais le fait de se cacher et de ne pouvoir s'embrasser que dans les toilettes du lycée et dans une ruelle lui tapait légèrement sur le système.

Sasuke lui aussi vivait très mal cette situation, mais contrairement à son blond lui savait parfaitement cacher ses émotions. Il ne cessait de rassurer le blond en lui disant que tout était de le faute de Suigetsu, et que si ce con aux cheveux blanc n'avait pas été là il seraient sortis plus souvent. Mais voilà où sa clochait selon Naruto, que son brun ne veule pas trop s'afficher devant toute la ville passe encore, mais pourquoi se cacher devant leurs amis ? Le kyubi ne supportait pas de mentir à ceux qui lui étaient cher, et en particulier à Sakura puisqu'elle lui avait fait promettre de ne plus rien lui cacher. C'est pourquoi ce 15 mai sonnait pour Naruto comme le jour de la grande discussion, il fallait que Sasuke lui dise tout ce qui s'était passé en Suisse et pourquoi se cacher devant Suigetsu. D'accord Naruto comprenait que ce mec était une menace pour eux puisqu'il pourrait tout raconter aux parents du nékite, et d'après ce que lui avait dit Sasuke son père ne semblait que très peu ouvert.

C'est donc fort de cette résolution qu'il se leva, se prépara et mangea son petit-déjeuner. Ses parents et son petit frère étaient là, ils virent le regard quelque peu soucieux du blond mais ne dirent rien. Parmi eux seul Gaara avait dessellé le changement de comportement de Naruto, il semblait plus heureux depuis quelque temps, ce n'est pas que les deux parents ne se souciait pas de leur fils aîné mais juste que ce dernier faisait plus attention lorsque ses parents étaient là et un peu moins lorsqu'il était à l'étage où seul son petit frère et lui dormait. Naruto sorti de la maison et retrouvât son Sasuke qui l'attendait sur le trottoir d'en face comme à son habitude, le blond lui fit un sourire de trois kilomètres de long et le brun lui répondit par un petit sourire-rictus made in Uchiwa corporation. Ils parlèrent de leur soirée respective et se mirent en marche vers le lycée. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de leur ruelle Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et le conduisit au fond de la petite impasse, le blond était habitué à cette manœuvre et ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque le nékite se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Sasuke mit, comme à son habitude, ses mains sur les hanches du kyubi qui lui passa une main dans les cheveux bruns et l'autre autour du coup de son brun. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à manquer, Naruto profita encore un peu de la chaleur de Sasuke en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son vis à vis. Le kyubi souffla un peu de la situation, les marques d'affections de Sasuke lui était toujours plaisante mais le fait de devoir le faire en cachette tout le temps était quelque peu énervant, lorsque le brun se détacha de lui et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la rue Naruto voulut saisir ce moment pour parler à son brun mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'intima au silence.

Une fois arrivé au lycée leur relation ne redevint que de la simple amitié, si Sasuke arrivait à cacher ses sentiments aujourd'hui Naruto ne parvenait pas à garder son masque joyeux. Il était de mauvaise humeur et décida de ne pas le cacher, ses amis se demandaient pourquoi et lui posèrent des questions auxquels il décida de ne pas répondre. Sakura jugea que pour le moment il fallait laisser courir, mais se promit d'interroger le blond plus tard. Sasuke ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement du blond, il s'inquiétait un peu mais se dit que sa lui passera et qu'un bon baisé de sa part suffirait sans doute. Malheureusement le brun se trompait du tout au tout, et il le comprit lorsque la pose du midi arriva. Comme à son habitude il s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes et y attendit le blond, qui ne vint pas, et lorsque Sasuke retourna à la table Naruto ne lui accorda aucun regard. Cette situation dura toute la journée, puis l'heure des clubs et des cours de soutiens arriva. Naruto avait soutien en anglais avec un élève de dernière année, Sasuke lui n'ayant besoin d'aucun soutient s'installa contre un arbre du parc du lycée et se mit à lire en attendant le demi humain- demi renard. Il s'interrogea encore à propos de Naruto et ne saisit pas bien la raison de sa mauvaise humeur, Sasuke lui avait offert un de ses baiser passionné le matin même. Et le midi il refuse ses avances, sa ne tournait pas rond cette histoire et Sasuke était légèrement frustré que Naruto se refuse à lui, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça et il allait tirer les choses au clair.

L'heure de la fin du cours de soutien de Naruto arriva, ce dernier remercia son professeur particulier et sortit de la petite salle de classe. Contrairement aux autres cours le leur avait lieux dans le lycée, son professeur lui avait dit que c'était plus simple puisqu'il vivait dans un petit appartement en colocation avec des filles. Le kyubi sorti du bâtiment et retrouva le nékite qui l'attendait sur un banc, ils parlèrent et se mirent en route vers leur maison. Au bout d'un moment Sasuke décida de diriger la conversation vers ses préoccupations

- Dit Naruto, pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis ce matin ?

- Je fais pas la gueule, Sasuke

- Si tu l'as fait, t'avais l'air d'aller bien ce matin mais dès qu'on est arrivé au lycée tu as commencé à faire la tête. Et en plus quand je suis allé aux toilettes tu m'as même pas rejoint pour qu'on s'embrasse !

- J'avais juste pas envie, répondit le blond sans regarder Sasuke

- Tu n'avais pas envie? Laisse moi rire, tu disais ya à peine 3 jours que tu trouvais que c'était à chaque fois trop court et là tu me sors que tu avais pas envie

- Je parlais des moments où on était que tous les deux en général, pas seulement des moments où on s'embrasse dans des toilettes qui puent l'urine

- C'est toi qui voulais qu'on trouve un endroit au lycée pour qu'on puisse se retrouver sans que personne ne nous voit, et j'ai trouvé cette endroit. Tu ne disais rien avant, et maintenant sa ne te satisfait pus

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais un endroit discret pour que personne ne nous voit. Cette fois là je t'ai dit que j'avais une très forte envie de t'embrasser et que j'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir jusqu'au soir, et du coup tu t'es mit en tête de trouver un endroit pour qu'on puisse s'embrasser à l'abri des regards. Tu m'as traîné dans tout le lycée, puis après 3 tours tu m'as finalement entraîné dans les toilettes près de la cafét et tu m'as plaqué contre un mur pour m'embrasser

- Tu semblais apprécier le traitement

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve dans des toilettes ! J'en ais marre de tout ça, je veux vivre mon amour avec toi au grand jour. Je t'aime mais yen a marre de se cacher, on ne sort jamais ensemble. On ne s'embrasse que le matin et le soir, la journée on reste de simple amis et je peux même pas te tenir la main ni me loger dans tes bras. Tu viens pratiquement jamais à la maison, et je suis jamais allé chez toi. Tu as honte de moi c'est ça, en vérité tu veux que personne ne sache qu'on est ensemble parce que tu n'assumes pas de côtoyer un mec et encore moins un kyubi. Naruto avait pratiquement hurlé durant sa tirade et sa queue de renard n'avait pas arrêté de gigoter dans tous les sens par énervement.

Sasuke était quelque peu surpris par les paroles du blond, alors comme ça leur arrangement ne lui convenait pas. Et en plus il avait le culot de remettre cette histoire de ne pas s'assumer au lycée sur le tapis, le nékite lui avait pourtant dit des dizaines de fois que tout était la faute de Suigetsu et que si il n'était pas là ils s'afficheraient sans doute un peu. Mais comme Naruto ne semblait pas avoir compris il allait falloir que Sasuke s'explique à nouveau.

- Naruto, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi on ne peut pas s'afficher. Tu dois bien te douter que c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi, mais avec Suigetsu dans les parages je veux pas prendre de risques

- Et arrête avec ça aussi, tout ça n'est qu'une excuse comme une autre. Tu ne veux tout simplement que les gens sache ce qu'il se passe entre nous. En plus tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui c'était passé entre vous deux, moi je me pose des questions et quand j'essaye de t'en parler tu pars sur une autre conversation ou alors tu m'embrasses pour me faire taire. J'aime pas ça, sa m'énerve que tu me fasses si peu confiance que tu n'oses pas me dire ce qui t'ai arrivé en Suisse

- C'est encore trop tôt Naruto, je veux pas en parler et je te l'ais déjà dit alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu reviens à nouveau là dessus. C'est énervant comment tu peux être obstiné, tu sais bien que Suigetsu venait à l'apprendre il le dirait à mon père et j'ai pas très envie qu'il le sache et toi non plus je suis sûr

- Je vois pas ce que sa change que Suigetsu le sache, si sa se trouve il ne dira absolument rien à ton père et tu t'en fais pour rien

- Je le connais mieux que toi je te signale, tu sais pas comment ce mec peut être faux-cul et manipulateur. J'ai dû le supporter assez longtemps comme ça, il était toujours collé à moi et je trouvais ça très désagréable. En revenant au Japon je pensais être une bonne fois pour toute débarrassé de lui

- Ouais peut-être mais moi j'en ai vraiment marre de cette situation, c'est dur d'être avec toi toute la journée sans pouvoir rien faire

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, commença à s'énerver Sasuke

- Oui et bas tu avais pas l'air d'avoir compris, j'en ais assez. Je veux pas non plus rompre avec toi, s'affola le blond devant le regard médusé du brun, je me sens bien avec toi et surtout quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Seulement j'aimerais que tu sois plus expressif et qu'on puisse vivre notre amour

- Oui... moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir être plus proche de toi quand on est au lycée, pour l'instant on ne peut pas à cause du connard. Mais avant que tu ne réponde quelque chose laisse moi te dire que je suis entrain de chercher un plan pour éloigner l'abrutie. Je sais pas trop encore comment faire, mais je vais trouver

- ummm... Que des mots tout ça, même si Suigetsu part tu ne voudras pas que les autre sachent pour nous. Tu as trop honte pour ça, et en plus tu ne sais pas comment te débarrasser de lui

- Pour le moment, mais sa va venir

- Je sais pas trop Sas'ke, et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à l'éloigner de nous. Qu'est ce qu'il se

passera, comment on fera?

- Pour l'instant j'en sais strictement rien, mais on en est pas encore là. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare, et bien moi aussi je veux rester avec toi. Donc pour l'instant, si tu le veux bien, on continue comme ça. On s'embrasse tendrement quand on est que tous les deux, puis on reprend notre masque d'amitié après.

- J'en es marre je te dis, tout ça est trop pour moi

- D'accord, d'accord attend une seconde et calme toi.

Sasuke, ayant vue qu'ils étaient arrivé devant leur petite impasse, prit la main de son blond et essaya de l'entraîner dans la ruelle mais bizarrement le corps du blond ne bougeait pas. Plein incompréhension le nékite se tourna vers le kyubi et l'interrogea du regard, le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir t'embrasser là tout de suite

- Et pourquoi, tu m'as déjà refusé un baiser tout à l'heure et tu recommences?

- Si j'accepte de t'embrasser maintenant tout ce que j'ai dit n'aura servit à rien, j'accepterais que la situation reste la même

- Non, Naru. Si tu acceptes de m'embrasser sur l'instant sa veut dire que tu acceptes qu'on reste ensemble. De plus je te promets de faire des efforts, d'être plus proche de toi au lycée mais pas trop sinon les autres vont se rendre compte de quelque chose et Kiba pourrait être jaloux.

- Comment ça Kiba jaloux ? C'est juste mon meilleur ami, et il veut me protéger

- Oui mais en te protégeant il me montre bien que je ne suis pas tout à fait le bien venu, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup

- T'inquiètes pas comme ça. Bon pour en revenir à notre affaire, qu'est ce que tu vas faire comme autres efforts ?

- Et bien, je viendrais plus souvent chez toi. Si tu veux on pourra sortir en ville, mais on restera pas trop proche devant tout le monde mais juste quand on se trouvera un endroit un peu isolé

- Je sais vraiment pas

- S'il te plaies, kitsune-kun, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, de poser mes mains sur ton corps et dans tes cheveux. L'abstinence de ce midi m'as rendu très impatient, et si je ne te respectais pas autant sa ferait longtemps que je t'aurais amené de force dans cette ruelle pour te violer les lèvres.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire et se résolu à le suivre dans l'impasse, le nékite garda la main du blond dans la sienne puis une fois au fond il plaqua le blond contre le mur et captura la bouche du kyubi. Naruto se laissa faire et fut très vite emporter par la passion dont faisait preuve Sasuke, puis se fut à son tour de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le brun mit sa main droite sur une hanche du blond et sa main gauche jouait avec ses cheveux, Naruto lui avait une main dans le coup du nékite et sa main gauche reposait sur la hanche de son amour. Les baisers se succédèrent et au bout de 10 minutes Sasuke décida d'y mettre fin car il avait peur qu'on l'appel pour lui dire qu'il était en retard. Le brun ramena le blond chez lui, et avant de partir il fit lui même un bisous sur la joue de son kyubi. Il dit au revoir à Naruto et tourna le dos pour rentrer chez lui, mais finalement avant de se remettre en route il se retourna et fit une lèche sur la joue droite de Naruto qui rougit légèrement et fit un sourire de 10 kilomètre de long à son petit-copain. Sasuke rentra chez lui et passa toute la soirée à se questionner à propos des interrogations du blond, comment faire pour se débarrasser rapidement de Suigetsu avant que son blond ne pète à nouveau son câble, et comment il allait faire si le con refusait de le laisser tranquille. Il devait se protéger, protéger Naruto et sa relation avec lui.

Naruto lui réfléchit toute la soirée, son brun ne l'avais pas vraiment rassuré. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il voulait éloigner le con d'eux. Mais son copain n'avait pour l'instant aucune solution ni plan, et sa effrayait Naruto. Si une seul personne pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur Sasuke, comment leur relation allait tenir ? En même temps le nékite l'avait embrassé plus passionnément que jamais, il avait même eu droit à un surnom. Et bien finalement cette journée n'avait pas été aussi plate que çà.


	9. Chapter 8

Konitchiwa minna, vous allez bien de ce beau soleil ? Je suis très heureux de vous présenter le chapitre 8 de cette fic, pour tout vous dire il faut que j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir. J'ai même failli me flageller quand j'ai relu ce que j'avais écrit, en fin bref vous verrez bien ;)

Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui postes des review, et je dit bonjour aux nouveaux qui nous rejoigne :)

Juste pour vous dire aussi que je travail en parallèle sur une autre fic, j'attends d'avoir un peu plus de chapitre pour la publier. Mais avec un peu de chance le prologue devrait être publié dans les semaines qui viennent, ou alors je publie le prologue et attend les réactions des gens pour publier. Quand dite vous ?

Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 8: Une relation qui explose

_3 Juin POV Sasuke_

Cette fois c'est fichu, nous sommes cuit, je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on se montre. Mais non monsieur Naruto m'as fait une scène en disant qu'on ne sortait jamais ensemble et que j'avais honte de lui, non mais franchement. Si j'avais honte de lui je ne l'embrasserais pas aussi souvent et avec autant de fougue, bon d'accord je préfère que l'on se cache et que personne ne nous voit mais c'est pas de sa faute à lui. Je le lui ais déjà dit que si Suigetsu était pas là on se montrerait un peu plus au lycée, mais il a pas l'air de vouloir comprendre et il a faillit se mettre à chialer quand il m'a expliqué que la situation l'énervait. Moi je l'ai trouvé trop mignon avec ses yeux perlés de petites larmes naissantes, mais en même temps sa m'a déchiré le cœur, et du coup j'ai pas trop écouté ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais comme j'aimais pas le voir pleurer j'ai cédé et le lendemain je lui ais promis qu'on se ferait une sortie rien que nous deux.

Nous sommes donc sorti il y a deux jours, c'était un samedi et on s'est baladé en ville. On a fait quelques boutiques, le midi on a mangé dans une petite échoppe puis on a continué de se balader. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive 5h de l'après midi, jusque là on avait réussi à se contrôler et on ne faisait que se frôler la main de temps en temps. Bon je dois bien avouer que si pour Naruto sa semblait pas trop difficile , il me regardais souvent avec insistance mais sinon il restait tranquille, pour moi sa devenait de plus en plus difficile. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me retenir, pourtant au lycée je gère à peu près et je n'explose que quand on est tout les deux, mais là avec le fait de ne pas surveiller tout le temps si on nous observe ou si l'autre pauvre con est dans les parages j'ai l'impression que mes pulsions se font plus insistante. Toujours est-il que lorsque 17h a sonné j'ai réalisé que l'on ne s'était pas embrassé depuis le matin, le soleil faisait briller les cheveux de mon kyubi et ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur et j'ai tout simplement craqué. On marchait dans une des grandes rues de Konoha et il y avait pas mal de monde mais je m'en fichais un peu en fait, mon blond était entrain de me raconter le dernier potin que lui avait rapporté Sakura et le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase je l'ais saisi par le bras et l'ais entraîné dans une rue adjacente.

Il a un peu crié sous l'effet de la surprise, et a un peu protesté aussi, mais je ne faisais déjà pu attention à ce qu'il me disait. Je l'ai ensuite plaqué contre un mur et il n'a pus retenir un gémissement quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. À chaque fois que je l'embrasse il émet de petits sons trop mignon, je place mes mains comme à mon habitude sur une hanche. Mais cette fois-ci Naruto semblait vouloir être un peu plus entreprenant, en effet au lieu de mettre ses mains comme à son habitude il a commencé à les passer sur tout mon torse. D'abord à travers mon tee-shirt puis plus intensément en passant ses mains sur ma peau blanc laiteuse, un frissons ma alors parcourut tout le corps et il s'intensifia lorsque Naruto titilla mes deux tétons se durcissant ( il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas qu'eux). Mon blond semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer par ses caresses, il se dégagea de moi par manque d'air mais très vite il s'attaqua à mon coup qu'il parsema de multiples baisers et de lèches chaudes. À ce moment je ne pouvait pu retenir mes gémissements et ne pus penser qu'à deux choses. La première était que les médecins avaient raisons, quand on était demi animal on subissait nos instincts animale, la preuve en était avec les lèches de Naruto et mes gémissements plus digne d'un félin que d'un humain tellement ils ressemblaient à des ronronnements. La seconde était que moi aussi je voulait donner plus de plaisir à mon soleil, je mis donc une main dans ses cheveux que j'entremêlais et je caressais, tout particulièrement à son endroit sensible entre les deux oreilles. Tandis que l'autre main remonta sur son torse hâlé puis redescendit pour se poser sur ses fesses. Naruto se mit à gémir également, et serré comme on l'était je pouvais sentir que quelque chose à lui aussi se dressait doucement. Je décida moi aussi de m'attaquer à ses tétons et à son cou que je dévora de ma bouche, et sa eu l'air de lui faire terriblement plaisir avant qu'il ne reprenne mes lèvres pour les embrasser. Nous nous séparons par manque d'air et Naruto pose sa tête sur mon torse.

- Et bas... c'était plus intense que d'habitude, lui dis-je

- J'en avais vraiment très envie, me répond il alors qu'il est encore essoufflé. Tu as fait des efforts, tu as accepté qu'on sorte en ville juste tous les deux

- Si à chaque fois qu'on sort j'ai le droit à un tel traitement, on fera d'autres sortis très prochainement

- Yatta, trop bien. Sa veut dire que j'ai réussi à te faire aimer notre shopping

- J'aime tous les moments qu'on passe ensemble, même ceux où on est pas que tous les deux, baka

- Teme, moi je préfère quand on est que tous les deux. J'adore mes amis, évidement, mais quand on est que tous les deux tu sembles plus « vraie »

- Plus « vraie », tu entends quoi par là ?

- Bas, tu parles plus et tu es plus expressif. Quand on est avec les autres, tu parles pratiquement pas ou alors juste en onomatopées et bien que je trouve ça trop mignon et bien sa m'énerve un peu aussi. J'ai l'impression que tu te sens pas bien avec eux, et du coup je me demande si tu les aimes bien ou alors tu fais juste l'effort pour qu'on soit ensemble toute la journée

- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de question tu sais. Pour te répondre c'est vraie que je me sens plus à l'aise quand on est que tous les deux, mais je les aime bien aussi. C'est juste que je suis pas très bien en société, tu as dut déjà le remarquer, et j'ai été élevé de manière à ce qu'on m'oublie. On ma toujours dit qu'il fallait que je sois discret et que je parle le moins possible

- Ouais et bas moi je vais t'apprendre à plus parler, à t'imposer dans le monde et aussi...

Je le coupe en reprenant le contrôle de ses lèvres, il est vraiment très excitant quand il s'étouffe presque pour parler. Cette fois il met ses bras autour de mon cou et moi j'enroule les miens autour de sa taille, nous restons là à nous embrasser pendant plus de 10 minutes. Puis nous nous séparons et je lui caresse la joue, nous retournons dans la grande rue et je me fiche que certaines personnes nous regarde sortir de la petite ruelle avec des regards désapprobateur. Je crois qu'ils pensent qu'on deal de la drogue, vue que certains nous demande combien c'est (ou alors ils nous prennent pour des putes qui se sont fait un petit extra entre eux). Nous continuons donc notre balade et tout se passe pour le mieux. Naruto m'entraîne dans des boutiques et sur le mont Hokage, on admire le soleil couchant et puis nous repartons vers chez nous.

Nous nous ré embrassons dans notre petite ruelle, c'est encore intense et très électrisant. Ses lèvres sont vraiment trop bonnes, il embrasse comme un dieu ce mec. Bon apparemment je me débrouille pas mal aussi puisqu'il gémit à chaque fois, et plus spécialement quand je passe mes mains sur lui et ses fesses. Soudain je sens quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon, je me recule de Naruto qui me fait une petite moue triste et je réponds.

«Moshi, moshi

- Sasuke-san, votre père vous demande de rentrer immédiatement

- Très bien, je serais à la maison d'ici 10 minutes

- Parfait, je préviens votre père.

Je remet le portable dans ma poche et prends la main de Naruto pour le conduire hors de la ruelle, nous sommes à nouveau dans la rue remontant vers chez mon blond. Nous discutons normalement puis nous arrivons devant chez Naruto, on se fait la bise et je lui chuchote un « à lundi » avant de partir.

Si j'avais su à ce moment là ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures, je serais resté beaucoup plus longtemps avec le kyubi ou alors je ne serais peut être même pas rentré chez moi. Mais comme je n'ai pas de don de voyance je suis rentré chez moi.

ooooo

Je rentra donc chez moi, comme d'habitude un de nos domestique m'accueille et me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne journée, je lui répondit et me dirigea vers la salle à manger où je demandai qu'on me fasse un thé. J'aurais pus très bien me le faire tout seul mais j'avoue que j'avais la flemme, et puis les domestiques sont là pour ça. Une fois qu'on m'eus servit mon thé je monta dans ma chambre et commença à travailler, oui je sais travailler sur ses devoirs un samedi soir sa craint mais je voulais pouvoir profiter le plus possible de mon dimanche. J'étais donc là à me concentrer sur mes choses à faire quand j'entendis la porte du bas claquer, apparemment quelqu'un rentrait furieux à la maison. J'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier, sachant que sa ne pouvait ni être mes parents ni mon frère je me doutais que c'était Suigetsu, je priais très fort pour qu'il ne vienne pas dans ma chambre. J'avais passé une excellente journée et je ne voulais pas quel soit gâchée par cette imbécile chronique, malheureusement le sort en avait décidé autrement et l'idiot entra dans ma chambre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, je lui lance

- Désolé Sasuke-sama, mais j'ai laissé mes bonnes manières de côté devant l'urgence de la situation

- Je ne vois pas vraiment l'urgence qu'il pourrait y avoir, à moins que tu repartes en Suisse. Et que comme ton avion est dans une heure tu as besoin d'aide pour plier bagage, et bien dans ce cas je suis d'accord que c'est une urgence et je veux bien t'aider à t'en aller

- Je vois que vous vous êtes trouvé un sens de l'humour, à défauts d'avoir perdu votre dignité

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai perdu ma dignité, lui répondit je

- Ha bon vous ne voyez pas ?

- Non vraiment pas

- Et bien je vous parle de votre abjecte baiser avec ce kyubi blond

- Le baiser ?

- Oui, ce baiser ci.

Il a sorti son portable et m'a montré une photo où on voyait moi et Naruto enlacé l'un avec l'autre, j'ai tout de suite reconnu la petite ruelle près de la grande rue où j'avais craqué en fin d'après midi. Je me souviens avoir été peu fébrile sous le choc, il nous avait vue !

- Tu nous espionnais?

- Non loin de moi cette idée, je me promenais avec des amis et je vous ai vue. Vous étiez en compagnie de cette abjecte blond, tout d'abord j'ai cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple ami et dans ce cas je ne vous aurait seulement dit de faire attention aux gens que vous fréquenté. Mais lorsque j'ai vue que vous alliez dans une petite ruelle je vous ai suivie du regard, et quand je suis arrivé au niveau de cette rue j'ai vue ce que vous faisiez

- Je trouve que sa ressemble bien à la définition d'espionner

- Peut être, toujours est-il que le problème n'est pas là. Je croyais vos avoir dit de faire attention à ce que vous faisiez, qu'il ne fallait pas que vous recommenciez vos bêtises

- je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'écouter

- Mais enfin vous embrassiez un homme ! De surcroît un de ces horribles kyubis. Je pensais que tout cela était derrière vous, je pensais que vous redeviendriez sage

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime les mecs, et puis je vois pas en quoi sa te concerne

- Sa me concerne car je suis votre ami, je ne veux que votre bien. Et votre bien réside dans l'amour que vous portera une femme totalement humaine, et non pas dans celui donné par un kyubi dégénéré

- Naruto est loin d'être un dégénéré, il m'aime et je l'aime! Alors ne t'avises pas de venir d'interférer entre nous

- Mais voyons je suis obligé d'intervenir, il y va de la réputation de votre famille. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on salisse le nom de votre maison parce que non content d'être difforme vous sortez avec un homme également difforme

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, malgré votre handicape vous restez un Uchiwa fier de son nom et de la noblesse qui lui est associé. Donc voilà ce que vous allez faire, vous allez larguer ce résidu d'abjection et revenir dans le camp des hétéros pur jus

- Non, je refuse de larguer Naruto. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui

- Vous pensez tenir à lui, mais en fait ce n'est qu'une illusion. Vous ne pouvez pas aimer un homme, c'est contre nature et vous le savez

- Je l'aime je te répète, il est pas question que je renonce encore à quelqu'un part ta faute

- C'est exactement la même chose que la dernière fois, cette personne ce joue de vous. Il s'amuse des sentiments que vous éprouvez pour lui et quand le moment sera venu il vous humiliera devant tout votre lycée, et vous vous retrouverez à nouveau seul et perdu

- Non c'est différent, Naruto ne jouerais jamais avec moi. Et puis j'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi l'autre m'avait laissé tombé comme ça, si sa se trouve tout cela est à cause de toi !

- Vous m'accordez trop de pouvoir, là-bas je ne pouvais pas vous obliger à le laisser tombé car de toute façon c'est lui qui l'a fait. Mais si j'avais pu intervenir je ne me serais pas privée. Par contre ici j'ai tout le loisir d'agir pour rétablir la situation et vous obliger à vous ressaisir

- Comment tu comptes faire ? Je te signale que j'ai moins peur qu'avant

- Et bien je pourrais montrer la photo à ce chère Naruto et voir sa réaction

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit très efficace, Naruto se fiche que les gens sache pour nous. D'ailleurs il m'a déjà demandé de nous afficher plus

- Peut être changeras t'il d'idée si je préviens ses amis et sa famille

- Pour connaître ses amis je suis sûr qu'ils n'en n'ont rien à faire qu'il soit gay, et j'ai rencontré sa mère une fois. Elle paraissait gentil, et je pense que Naruto n'en n'a que faire que sa famille soit mit au courant

- Et bien je vois qu'il semble être un homme qui s'assume totalement

- Oui, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer le chantage sur lui

- Sans doute sa famille n'a aucune fortune, ni aucune place social majeur et que donc ce genre de chose soit acceptable pour elle. Par contre votre famille elle est une des plus riche du pays, de plus vous disposez d'un très haut niveau social. Déjà que votre père à honte de vous, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra ce que vous faite avec un garçon

- Tu n'oserais pas le dire à mon père, tu crois qu'il te remerciera de salir son fils alors que tu vies chez lui ?

- Je pense plus tôt qu'il me remerciera de lui avoir évité la honte de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre

- Je dirais que tu ne cherche qu'à prendre ma place dans la famille, que ta photo n'est qu'un grossier montage. Il me croiras, je suis son fils

- Vraiment ? J'ai des témoins qui ne savent pas qui tu es et qui donc n'ont aucune prétention sur votre fortune à dire la vérité. Et puis ton père semble m'apprécier, c'est lui qui a proposé que je loge dans cette maison, de plus qui croira t'il entre le fils qui lui fait honte depuis sa naissance et le beau jeune homme normal et bien élevé que je suis

- ...

- Je vois que vous commencez enfin à comprendre. Donc comme je vous disais, vous allez larguer ce kyubi et ne plus jamais le revoir

- Je tiendrais tête à mon père, je lui dirais que j'aime Naruto et qu'il ne pourra pas nous séparer

- C'est très noble de votre part, mais je vous rappel qu'on ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Vous connaissez assez bien votre père pour savoir qu'il n'acceptera jamais votre situation, et encore moins que vous lui manquiez de respect, il serait capable de vous éjecter de votre propre demeure. Il vous enverrait à la rue sans un sous, vous mourriez de froid dehors

- J'irais chez Naruto, il expliquerait à ses parents et je suis sûr qu'il m'aidera

- Quel prince charmant, lui voudra sûrement mais ce ne sera peut être pas le cas de ses parents. Et puis si je veux je peux décider de nuire à la vie de ce blond

- QUOI! NE TOUCHE PAS À NARUTO

- Je peux faire en sorte qu'il se fasse virer du lycée, battre peut être bien aussi. Qu'une rumeur court sur lui comme quoi il a le SIDA, n'oublie pas qu'ici au Japon j'ai les moyens de me faire des amis qui seraient prêt à tout faire pour un peu d'argent

- Je t'interdis de faire le moindre mal à Naruto

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas il va falloir que vous le quittiez, et ceux dès la semaine prochaine. Je vais faire en sorte qu'un de mes amis vous espionne pour être sûr que vous faisiez bien ce que je vous dit, et attention il n'est pas question que vous soyez gentil avec lui

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous allez le faire souffrir, vous allez le faire pleurer. Vous allez lui dire que vous ne jouiez qu'avec ses sentiments et que vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment aimé, je veux que la rupture soit total pour qu'il n'essaye plus jamais de vous reparler. Évidement vous ne parlerez pas de moi, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'il y a eu quelqu'un derrière pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Il faut qu'il pense que vous avez prit la décision tout seul et que c'est donc de votre faute si il souffre, ainsi il ne voudra plus jamais vous revoir

- On est ensemble en cours, alors du coup sa va être dure pour nous ne pas nous voir

- Dans ce cas vous l'ignorez, vous ne parlerez plus avec lui ni aucun de ses amis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, moi je ne vous abandonnerais pas et je resterais à vos côtés

- Je préfère encore être seul toute la journée plutôt qu'avec toi

- Comme vous voudrez, mais vous viendrez vers moi lorsque la solitude vous pèsera. Je vous laisse réfléchir ce soir, vous donnerez votre réponse demain en fin de journée. Bonne soirée Sasuke-sama.

Il sorti de ma chambre et je me retrouva seul dans mes réflexions. Son ultimatum me mis la peur au ventre, je ne voulais pas que mon père sache pour moi et Naruto. Mais en même temps est ce que je pouvais sacrifier mon histoire avec mon kyubi juste pour l'honneur de ma famille, avais je le droit de faire souffrir mon blond à cause de mon manque de courage? En même temps Suigetsu menaçait de faire souffrir Naruto, il semblait capable de ruiner sa vie ou du moins sa vie au lycée et son statut social. Plus je réfléchissais plus je me disais que Suigetsu n'était sans doute pas étranger à ce qui m'étais arrivé en Suisse, même si il le niait farouchement. Mais comment faire à présent pour me sortir de cette galère, je me suis interrogé toute la soirée du samedi ainsi que la journée du dimanche. Je n'ai pratiquement pas répondu aux messages que m'envoyait Naruto et le soir venu, juste avant le repas, je donnais ma réponse à ce connard aux cheveux blanc.

OOOO

Nous sommes donc lundi matin, je viens de finir de me préparer et je suis sur le point de quitter la maison pour aller au lycée. J'ai envoyé un message texte à Naruto pour lui dire que j'arriverais un peu plus tard que lui et que du coup c'était pas la peine de m'attendre, il a un peu protesté mais je l'ais fait taire en lui disant de ne pas insister. Je pense qu'il risque d'être mécontent quand je le verrais, mais c'est mieux que sa se passe comme ça pour mon plan.

Je sort donc de chez moi, je suis tout de suite saisit par la chaleur de ce matin de début juin. En même temps je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi, malgré le beau temps qu'ils ont annoncé à la météo j'ai décidé de mettre du noir car je trouvais que c'était ce qui convenait le mieux à cette journée. Durant le chemin je ne cesse de repenser aux moments passé avec Naru, et je ne peux que constater qu'il avait raison. On faisait pas assez de chose ensemble, si j'en avais la possibilité je recommencerais tout depuis le départ et je ferais en sorte que nous ayons une vraie relation et pas seulement des bisous dissimulés et de rares sortit. Mais aujourd'hui tout cela est dans le vent, aujourd'hui je vais devoir rompre avec Naruto. Sa n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, je suis persuadé que Suigetsu serait capable de lui faire du mal et je ne peux pas accepter ça. En plus ce con n'avait pas totalement tord, si mon père apprend avec qui je sors il risque de me jeter de la maison, et je suis sans doute un peu lâche mais j'aimerais encore profiter un peu de mon foyer. Donc j'ai pris la résolution de quitter mon kyubi, j'ai répété hier la façon d'agir: je dois l'ignorer toute la journée, parler encore moins que d'habitude, faire la gueule, ne surtout pas l'embrasser (ce qui va être extrêmement dure) sinon je vais craquer, envoyer bouler tout le monde. En gros faire mon connard et mon insociable pour que mercredi au plus tard tout le monde me fasse la tête et ne me parle plus.

Le plus dur sa va être Naruto évidemment, je vais devoir le blesser et je risque peut être de le faire pleurer. Je dois passer pour le parfait salaud. Suigetsu à raison sur ce point là, si je veux éviter que Naruto ne se face des idées et pour ne pas qu'il essaye de me retenir je dois le faire souffrir. Si jamais il pleure je devrais partir au plus vite chez moi, le voir pleurer risque d'être trop dur et je voudrais sûrement le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Bref je sens que cette journée va être pourri, la semaine également et peut être le reste de ma vie. Non mais sans blague, je n'exagère pas, je vais devoir me coltiner Suigetsu et aussi une épouse pour donner un héritier à la famille Uchiwa. Sa va vraiment être dur, en tant que gay total, de devoir se coltiner une femme. Bon pour l'instant il ne faut pas que je pense à ça, pour le moment : comment larguer Naruto sans que je fonde en larmes ?

Sa y est je vois le lycée, et il va falloir que j'accélère un peu si je ne veux pas être en retard. Et en plus je commence avec Orochimaru, vraiment une journée de mer**. Bon je franchis les grilles, bien les autres semblent déjà parti en cours et donc pas besoin de parler. Devenir l'associable, celui à qui personne ne veux parler, celui qui faiy peur. Je me dirige vers le bâtiment rouge sur la droite, celui où je passerais le plus clair de mon temps scolaire l'année prochaine, et prend les escaliers pour monter au 4ème étage (celui des labos). Il y a encore du monde dans les couloirs, sa veux dire que les cours ne sont pas encore commencé et que je ne suis pas aussi en retard que ce que je croyais. Je vois mon blond et son groupe en train de discuter, ils ne m'ont pas encore remarqué et c'est une bonne chose. La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvre et les élèves rentrent peu à peu, je rentre le dernier pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pus de place à côté de Naruto. La dernière fois que je suis arrivé avec 30 secondes de retard à ce cour la place à côté de mon blond était déjà prise, et cette fois ce n'était pas différent puisque Sakura c'était mit avec lui. Je vois mon kyubi me faire un sourire et un petit signe de la main, je ne lui répond pas et m'assois à une place au premier rang. Le cours commence et j'essaye tant bien que mal de le suivre, je suis doué en science et donc je n'ai pas de problème de compréhension. J'ai du mal à suivre car je peaufine mon plan, chaque détail doit être minutieusement préparé et revue. Au bout de deux heures nous sortons pour aller au prochain cours.

Moi je prends mon temps, le cour suivant est celui de japonais et celui-ci ne m'intéresse guère. Je sors à mon tour et voit que mon blond m'attend accoudé au mur, ses lèvres sont si tentante mais non je dois résister. Sans lui adresser une parole, ni un sourire, je suis les autres élèves. Je me doute que mon comportement doit l'intriguer, mais pas encore l'énerver. Une fois arriver à la salle suivante je m'assois à nouveau seul dans un coin, je vois bien que Sakura semble se poser des questions et que Kiba lui me regarde bizarrement. Naruto entre à son tour et voit que la chaise à côté de moi n'est pas prise et il commence à se diriger vers ma table, je lui lance un de mes regard noir les plus meurtrier et je le vois hésiter puis finalement aller s'asseoir à côté de Néji. Après 10 minutes d'attente Hatake-sensei arrive enfin, jamais à l'heure celui-ci aussi et en plus c'est pas comme si son cours était vachement intéressant. C'est vrai quoi, apprendre des kanji, lire des textes et en faire un commentaire n'est pas une activité très palpitante. Donc le cours passe plutôt lentement et je sens constamment qu'on me regarde, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas habitué avec toutes les hystériques éprissent de moi ( Non je n'ai pas la grosse tête) mais là je sens que c'est le regard d'un certains renard qui ne cesse de me scruter. Le cours s'achève et le sensei nous rappel que demain il nous distribuera le livre qu'il a décidé de nous faire étudier, génial encore une bonne nouvelle vue ses goûts un peu spéciaux. Je sors, et me dirige directement vers la cafétéria pour prendre mon plateau et mon repas. J'entends vaguement quelqu'un m'appeler, vue le timbre de voix je dirais que c'est mon kyubi mais je ne dois pas lui parler et je vais m'asseoir à une table dehors. Je mange tranquillement et au bout de 10 minutes je relève la tête car j'ai entendu quelqu'un venir vers moi, et hop c'est partit

- He Sasuke, pourquoi tu es pas venus à côté de moi tout à l'heure, et puis pourquoi tu dis bonjour à personne ? Pourquoi tu fais la tête comme ça, ça va pas ?

- Hnn

- Je voudrais bien une vraie phrase, Sasuke

- Je veux pas te parler, laisse moi

- Mais Sasuke, pourquoi tu fais la gueule comme ça ? Tu peux bien me le dire

- Non, j'ai pas envie. Laisse moi et va t'en

- Sas'ke, s'il te plaie dis moi

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas te parler. Alors dégage au lieu de me saouler

- Sas'ke ...

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa baka. Et maintenant, et je te le dis pour la dernière fois, BARS TOI.

Le visage de mon ange est remplit d'incompréhension et je vois bien dans son regard qu'il va tenter de savoir pourquoi je lui est parlé comme ça, avec une moue boudeuse il repart en direction de ses amis. Bon voilà une première phase enclenché, bien il a l'air déçu mais bon. Je termine mon repas et je vais en salle de classe en attendant la reprise.

La journée passe ainsi et se termine, n'ayant pas besoin de cours de soutient et n'appartenant à aucun club je retourne chez moi. J'ai la vague impression qu'un blond me regarde sortir du lycée, de toute façon il a soutient en anglais et donc c'est bon je ne le verrais pas avant demain. Je dois d'ailleurs réfléchir encore à la façon de le larguer pour de bon demain, Suigetsu m'a dit dimanche qu'il ne me laissais que deux jours pour agir avant qu'il ne parle à mon père et ne commence à faire de la vie de Naruto un véritable enfer (je ne fais que citer ses paroles).

Sa fait 10 minutes que je marche, je vais bientôt arriver au niveau de notre ruelle. J'entends une personne qui court derrière moi, quelqu'un à l'air presser de rentrer chez lui. Soudain je me fais happé par deux bras musclés et je suis entraîné dans l'impasse,je sens une odeur orangé caractéristique d'un mec que je connais. La poisse, moi qui ne voulais pas le revoir aujourd'hui, il me plaque contre le mur. Il est essoufflé, et en plus quand je le regarde je peux voir qu'il n'a pas du tout l'air content.

- Sasuke, tu peux me dire c'est quoi ton problème au juste. Pourquoi tu m'a parlé comme ça tout à l'heure ?

- Et toi c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu plaques les gens comme ça contre le mur, et puis tu es débile ou il faut te répéter les choses plusieurs fois pour que tu comprennes ? (je dois me montrer ferme maintenant, sinon sa va être trop dur)

- Mais Teme c'est toi qui a un problème, tu ...

- Je t'ai dit ce matin de me laisser tranquille, et comme tu ne sembles pas avoir comprit sa concernait ce midi et pour le reste de ma vie. Laisse moi et va t'en

- Sasu, on est ensemble alors j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il ne va pas. Me dit il avec douceur

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner de surnom, abruti. Puis ne crois pas qu'on n'était ensemble, je n'ai fait que jouer avec toi et avec ton corps. Je voulais voir si le gay du lycée était facilement abordable

- J'te crois pas, je suis sûr que tu me mens. On est bien ensemble, tu as l'air heureux quand on est que tous les deux

- Si tu me crois pas c'est que tu es encore plus désespéré que ce que je croyais, tu es pathétique franchement. Tu crois que je tomberais amoureux d'un mec aussi banal que toi, et en plus d'un kyubi ! Moi il me faut quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui je peux parler, et pas seulement un mec qui s'habille comme un pouilleux et qui rigole pour rien comme un débile mentale. Il me faut une vraie femme

- Sasuke, je t'en pries arrête de dire des trucs pareils.

Il me dis ça tout en se rapprochant pour coller nos corps, je le repousse violemment et il crie de douleur en se prenant le mur dans le dos et l'arrière de la tête

- Mais t'es vraiment con c'est pas possible, je t'ai dit de ne me laisser tranquille. Ne m'approche pas et ne me reparle jamais, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Bâtard dégénéré!

Je cesse de parler et je le vois pleurer de ton son corps, et merde il faut que je me casse au plus vite. Je me met donc à marcher, juste avant de sortir de l'impasse je ricane et lance un « pathétique jusqu'au bout» avant de rentrer chez moi.

Une fois rentré je ne répond même pas au domestique qui me demande si j'ai passé une bonne journée et je vais direct dans ma chambre. Je claque la porte coulissante et je me réfugie dans mon lit pour pleurer. C'était vraiment horrible, nécessaire mais horrible, j'ai crue que mon cœur allait lâcher lorsque je l'ai vue pleurer. Maintenant c'est à moi de pleurer, j'ai agit comme un salaud et je vais à présent me retrouver seul. Je dois faire fasse et demain au lycée j'agirais comme si de rien n'était, et je ne parlerais pus et n'embrasserais pus mon blond. À partir de maintenant je suis Sasuke le connard qui brise les cœurs et ne parle à personne. Je prendrais bien un verre pour faire passer tout ça.

Review, please, por favor, onegai shimasu, Παρακαλώ :)


End file.
